Neighbors
by wickedfae1980
Summary: A new face moves into Stu Bennett's apartment complex, and it doesn't take long for the sparks to fly. Barrett/OC McIntyre/OC Sheamus/OC
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing, although if Stu Bennett, Stephen Farrelly, or Drew Galloway are ever up for sale, I'll be first in line. This is my first attempt at fanfic, so please read and review. Thanks to cenachick1981 for helping write this.

It had been a long week for Stuart Bennett, and home had never looked so inviting. The thirty-one year old dropped his suitcase on the floor before stumbling toward his bedroom. 'I beat my insomnia' was Stu's last conscious thought as his eyes closed. Unfortunately for Stu, his rest was short-lived as the sound of Guns-n-Roses boomed in from next door. Apartment 5286 had been vacant for some time, but apparently, that was no longer the case. With a groan, Stu yawned and walked out onto the balcony that connected the two flats, and the source of the noise that had woken him.

"Could you please turn the bloody mus..." Stu's voice trailed off as he got a good look at his new neighbor. She was a fairly slender brunette, her dark hair in a ponytail as she sat on a barstool in front of an easel. Stu couldn't see what she was painting, but realized she had heard him as she set both her palette and brush down.

"I'm sorry," she said, turning to face him. Other than a slight widening of her hazel eyes, the woman showed no sign of recognition, however, Stu recognized her almost immediately. He was surprised when she merely extended her right hand and gave a slight smile. "Heather Carey, and I really am sorry about the noise." Stu accepted her proffered hand and lightly kissed her knuckles. "Stu Bennett," he replied with a smile. Before either could say anything else, a UPS truck pulled up and the driver made a beeline for them, a large box in his hands.

"H. Carey?" Heather nodded and quickly signed for the package. Stu watched as she grinned and quickly opened the parcel. She saw the expression on Stu's face and held up a large tube. "My paints," she commented. "It's much cheaper to buy them wholesale online." They talked for a few more minutes, with Heather apologizing again for her music, before they returned to their respective homes.

Later that evening, Heather had just added the last ingredients to a pot of pork vindaloo when the unpleasant smell of something burning wafted in through her kitchen window. She stepped outside and saw smoke coming from Stu's window. The aforementioned Englishman came outside with a smoking pot and an expression of bewilderment on his handsome face. Heather stifled her laughter and shook her head. "Put some hot water in that and come on over. I'm making Indian tonight, and I have more than enough to share. What were you trying to make, anyway?"

"Chicken stew," he replied, causing her to give a wry grin.

"I take it that cooking really isn't your strong suit, is it?"

"Unfortunately not," he said with a slight smile.

"I generally cook every night, so when you're home, just stop by."

"I don't want to impose," Stu said, causing her to shake her head again. "Heather, I would hate to be an imposition."

"Stu, what would be an imposition is you burning down the building and me having to move again." He mock-glared at her and she shrugged. "I usually make extra anyway, so just take care of your burnt offerings there and come on over." Stu looked down at the pot, then back at Heather.

"Very funny." She shrugged and gave him a smirk.

"I do try. It's so nice to see that someone appreciates my sense of humor." His lips twitched and his ears turned red as he struggled to keep his composure.

"Cheeky little monkey," he muttered, unable to completely hide his grin. Heather smiled as they walked back to their respective apartments, and she strolled into her minutes later, she was pulling a pan of fresh naan from the oven when there was a knock on her door.

"It's open," she called out, over the sound of Heart. Stu stepped through the door and was immediately assailed by the smell of some of his favorite Indian dishes. Looking around the living room, his eyes were drawn to several jackets on a coatrack as well as a large display case. Inside the case was a uniform coat with a number of medals, ribbons, insignias and pins. A small brass plaque was mounted on the bottom of the case with the inscription "FC2(SW) H. 'Fae' Carey, United States Navy, 1998-2007."

"Make yourself at home," she said with a smile, "dinner's almost ready."

"When did you move in?" Stu asked as he looked around the room, which was decorated in shades of blue, tan, and cream. "This past weekend," Heather replied as she began plating the dinner. Stu's eyes drifted to a corner where a dressmaker's model stood with a very unusual looking dress on it. The skirt was comprised of thin strips of fabric to form an old-fashioned, floor-length skirt while the top was merely a vest with a high-necked collar and oddly corseted waist. The predominant color was black, but strips and patches of red, purple, turquoise, and white were splashed throughout the gown. "I'll be finished with that in a couple of weeks." Heather said when she saw what had caught his attention.

"What is it?" She smiled and walked over to a desk near the mannequin. "It's actually for Halloween. One of my dearest friends and I are dressing up as Elphaba and Nessarose Thropp from Wicked."

"Wicked?" Stu's brow furrowed as he tried to recall why that title seemed familiar. Heather quickly summarized the story before leading him into the dining room, not noticing the speculative gleam in his eyes when she mentioned the witch, Elphaba's lover Fiyero. Taking a seat at the table, Stu inhaled deeply and smiled at his companion before taking a bite. His eyes nearly rolled back in his head as the flavors hit his palate. "Would you please enlighten me as to why you are not a professional chef?" Heather blushed slightly and shrugged.

"I've never been to culinary school, and I rarely use a set recipe. I use my instincts, so I can make the same dish, but it will never taste the same." She smiled and shook her head. "I thought about trying out for one of those Food Network shows, but you have to at least be a private chef to be considered." Stu nodded and took another bite. Swallowing it, he took a sip of his beer and cleared his throat.

"You could always say that you are employed as my chef." Heather laughed and nodded her head.

"I'll keep that in mind the next time I apply for Food Network Star." They had finished eating and were clearing the table when Stu's phone rang. He glanced at the screen and accepted the call.

"Hello...just finished dinner...actually, no I didn't get take-out...oh very funny, Galloway...burnt offerings my arse...for your information, I have a lovely new neighbor who was kind enough to share her dinner...fine, yes I bloody burned it...fuck off, Drew...goodbye." Stu hung up, muttering about Scottish imbeciles as Heather tried to stifle her laughter.

"What did your friend want?" Stu rubbed his chin as he looked at her. "The git is trying to fiangle a dinner invitation for himself and Stephen." His brunette companion shrugged as she continued to load the dishwasher.

"Like I said earlier, I usually make more than enough to share. Drew will probably recognize me right away, since I was at his FCW signing on August 3rd and one of the two holding up the Scottish flag." Stu nodded, and a small smirk curved his mouth.

"He's not the only one. I seem to recall a pretty brunette wearing a Corre shirt, holding a sign that resembled a Master Card advertisement, and cheering at the top of her lungs for me in the front row of a Smackdown taping in Texas several months ago." A light flush tinted her cheeks as she nodded. As they took a seat on her sectional, Stu saw a number of textbooks and writing materials on a corner desk.

"What are you reading...erm ...majoring in?" Grateful for the subject change, Heather cleared her throat.

"International and Comparative Politics," she replied. Stu nodded, and the two began discussing academics. Around 9:30pm, Stu's phone rang again. This time, the caller was Stephen, and Stu extended Heather's dinner invitation to his two best friends.

"Could you please tell Drew to behave himself, and that I really could care less who got more videos from that little bird in Philadelphia." Heather shook her head and continued wiping off the stove as Stu continued his conversation. He finally hung up and shook his head and looked over at his neighbor, who was leaning against her kitchen counter, a small smile on her face.

"The person responsible for those DVD's you mentioned is the friend I spoke of earlier." Stu's jaw dropped as he stared at her.

"You must be joking!" Heather shook her head and he started laughing. "I swear, Drew's half in love with that bird." Heather started laughing as well.

"Oh trust me, she wouldn't object to that at all. To be perfectly honest, she wouldn't object to him, you or a certain Irishman." They looked at each other and started laughing again.

"Well, Stephen is engaged and I prefer brunettes, so it looks like the poor bird gets landed with an annoying Scotsman." Heather laughed again, and they talked for another hour before Stu went home and Heather went to bed.

There's a little purple button, so please press it and tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to xLou26, cenachick1981, and Alana2awesome for the reviews. Here's the next installment, and I

still own nothing.

The next morning, Stu walked outside to get his newspaper and saw Heather rushing to the parking lot. She

was wearing one of the odd jackets he'd seen the night before, jeans, boots, a bookbag, and carrying a

motorcycle helmet. He watched as she cranked up a black and silver Yamaha Stryker and rode it out of the

parking lot.

Later that afternoon, Stu met Drew and Stephen at a small English pub near McDill Air Force Base. As he

walked inside, he spotted his friends at a corner table. They had just ordered their drinks when the door

opened again and a familiar brunette strolled inside. The bartender looked up, smiling widely at the

newcomer.

"Heather! Will you be wanting the usual, love?" Heather smiled as she took a seat at one of the tables,

pulling a notebook, textbook, and two pens from her bag.

"You know me too well, George," she replied as she took a sip of the Newcastle he'd brought her.

"How are classes going?" Heather looked up at George with a smile before jotting down several notes on

her paper.

"Fairly well," she replied. "I've got a French exam Monday and a paper on the effects of Mary Tudor's reign on

internal UK politics due Tuesday morning." As she continued to talk to the bartender, Stu could see the

recognition in Drew's eyes.

"That lassie was at one of my FCW signings back in August," he said quietly. "She was with our favorite little

scrapbook and DVD maker." Stephen and Stu both nodded, and all three looked at the brunette. Stu cleared

his throat, causing his friends to look back at him.

"She's also your chef tonight." His friends had expressions of disbelief, causing Stu to chuckle. "She's my

new neighbor." Still grinning, he cleared his throat. "Heather!" She turned in her seat, smiling.

"Hey, Stu," she said, grabbing her bag and returning her books to it, before slinging it over her shoulder and

picking up her helmet. The three men stood as she approached, a small smile on her face.

"Are you certain you can feed me as well as these two imbeciles?" Both Stephen and Drew punched him in

the arm as Heather laughed.

"I figure if I make enough for a dozen normal people, it should cover the three of you."

"Is there any chance of us finding out what we're having for dinner, or is it going to be a surprise?" Stu

asked as Heather tied a scarf over her dark hair to protect it from her helmet.

"Creole spiced baked chicken, broccoli in a cheddar-jack sauce, corn, and herb roasted red potatoes," she

replied as she adjusted her bag. Drew looked at the slender brunette and smirked.

"Does this mean we get ta have ye for dessert, lassie?" Stu glared at his friend, his jade eyes narrowing at

the younger man. Heather smiled and leaned forward, placing a hand on Drew's cheek.

"Drew," she said, her voice husky, "I'm not on the menu, honey." Straightening, she smiled at the other two.

"I will see you gentlemen later." Heather turned and sashayed out of the restaurant. Stu and Stephen both

looked at Drew, who was sitting there in shock, then at each other...and burst out laughing.

Once she got home, Heather took a quick shower and changed into her favorite Ed Hardy shirt, True Religion

jeans and a pair of Steve Madden ballet flats. After pulling her hair back, she began preparing the chicken,

since it would take the longest to cook. After setting the table and pulling out her serving dishes, Heather

sat on the couch and pulled out her books to continue her homework.

She had just started a set of problems for her remedial Algebra class when there was an unexpected knock

on her door. Heather stood up to answer it, still holding her pencil. Her eyes widened at the sight of Stu,

Stephen and Drew on her doorstep, each holding a bag and smiling. She returned their smiles with one of

her own as she stepped to the side.

"Come on in guys. Supper won't be ready for another hour, so if..." Her voice trailed off as all three

Europeans gave her a kiss on the cheek before walking through the door. Heather shook a little before

closing the door and following her guests into the living room. Her eyes trailed toward the pile of books and

papers on the table. Stu had picked up her algebra textbook and gave her a questioning look.

"I've always struggled with math," Heather commented as she started gathering her materials, "and it's

been almost 14 years since I was in any type of math class." She accepted the book from him and slid it into

her bag. Stu cleared his throat as he handed Heather her calculator.

"I'm fairly good in maths," he said, giving her a small smile. "You have to be to earn a degree in Marine

Biology." He paused briefly, then continued. "If you ever need any help, just come over. I'll be glad to assist

you as much as possible." Heather returned his smile as she zipped the bag closed and slung it over her

shoulder.

"I appreciate that, Stu. Let me get this put away and I'll be right back. You guys can relax and make

yourselves at home." The trio nodded as she turned and walked toward the bedroom. Stu noticed that

Stephen's attention was on an umbrella stand with several canes inside while Drew was looking at the

display case.

"Ah wonder why the lass has these?" Drew's eyes moved from the display to the canes.

"This probably has something to do with it," he replied, pointing to the medals. "That's a Purple Heart, lads,

which means the lassie was hurt in combat." Heather had come back into the room and heard the last of

Drew's statement.

"I was injured in Baghdad back in '05." All three men turned around at the sound of her voice. Stephen saw

the look in her eyes, his expression softening.

"How bad was it, lass?" She gave a half smile and looked down.

"Got blown out of a truck and broke 37 bones. They patched me up and sent me home." Her new friends

were shocked.

"37 broken...how the bloody hell are you still walking?"

"They didn't think I would, to be honest, but the damage to my spinal cord was minimal. It took a couple of

years for me to be able to walk again...I'm just stubborn. Must be my heritage." She grinned at them. "I'm

Native American, English, Irish and Scottish. I was doomed from birth to be a hard-headed pain in the ass."

Heather started for the kitchen. "Why don't the three of you kick back and see if there's anything on TV while

I check the food."

"I've got DVD's" Drew said, causing the other two to groan as Heather laughed.

"I have that set myself, Drew." His jaw dropped and she smirked as Stu raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean that you already have them?"

"Those cases on the cable box are labeled with sets for all three of you." Stu shook his head as each man

picked up his respective case.

"I can take a guess as to where you acquired these." Heather laughed and opened the oven door while Stu,

Stephen and Drew started to bicker over which collection they would play.

"If you three don't behave, I'm going to make you choose between either Harry Potter or the career

retrospective of John Cena." They promptly quieted and started looking through her movie collection.

"Ah haven't see this in a while. What do yeh think, fellas?" Stephen held up Heather's copy of _The Boondock _

_Saints. _Stu and Drew quickly agreed and Stephen put the movie on.

An hour later, Rocco had just turned Skippy into wall art and Heather was setting the final platter on the

table. She'd had to utilize a wooden spoon three times already, since all three men had tried to sneak into

the kitchen. Unfortunately for them, they were so big, they wouldn't have been able to sneak past Helen

Keller.

Halfway through the meal, Stu set his fork down and gave Heather a questioning look.

"One thing I don't understand is if she likes all three of us, then why did I not get a set?"

"Ask your brother," Heather replied. "He has the same set I do." Drew nearly choked on his beer as Stephen

covered his mouth with his hand.

"That...bloody...woman..." Before he could finish, the sound of Waterfalls by Stone Roses began playing,

causing Heather to start laughing.

"Speak of the devil," she said looking at her guests. "Now the question is if I should inform her of your

presence. That's up to you." Once again, the trio exchanged glances. Stu and Stephen smirked as Drew

looked toward the phone.

"Now what would be the fun in that, lassie? Ye can surprise her when she comes ta visit ye again." Heather

stood up, her lips curving into a wicked grin, and walked over to the counter to pick up her phone.

"Hey girlie...you caught me in the middle of dinner...just some chicken and broccoli...uh huh...neither can

I...okay...talk to you tomorrow...have fun...bye." She let out a breath as she put the phone down and

returned to the dining table. Stu, Stephen and Drew insisted on doing the clean up, so she acquiesced and

sat down in the living room. Stephen and Drew left a short while later, Heather and Stu still in her apartment.

He called her name, causing her to look up at him.

"I was wondering if you would allow me to take you to dinner tomorrow night." Her eyes widened in

disbelief, prompting him to add, "please, it would mean a lot to me." Heather accepted, and his smile

widened. "I'll stop by at 6:30 then." Stu then leaned down, brushing his lips on her cheek before walking to

the door. "Goodnight, love."

"Night, Stu," she replied. As the door closed behind him, Heather exhaled and went into her bedroom. She

threw open her closet and looked at her wardrobe with narrowed eyes. If Stuart Bennett wanted to play

that game, then she was determined to win.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, Stu was taking out a bag of rubbish when he saw Heather ride in. She parked her bike and removed her helmet, waving when she saw him. He jogged over and walked with her to her front door. She smiled and shifted her helmet to her other arm.

"I've got to get cleaned up and change clothes," she commented, looking down at her muddy boots ruefully. Stu chuckled and the two went into their homes.

An hour later, at five pm, Heather had just placed the last pin in her hair and misting it lightly with hairspray. Her attention then went to her makeup, which took about ten minutes to apply. Once she was satisfied, Heather returned to her bedroom to dress.

Hanging on the closet door was a purple Herve Leger bandage dress that Heather had fallen in love with. After pulling on a black Victoria's Secret strapless bra, matching bikini and garter belt. Sheer black stockings followed, and were clipped in place. Next, Heather donned the dress, using a hook to zip it and finishing by slipping on a pair of black Christian Louboutin Delcoltissimo pumps. A glance at the clock revealed that she had about 10 minutes left before Stu got there, so she opened her jewelry box and put on her favorite diamond earrings, necklace and her gold watch. Her wallet, compact, lipstick, mints and wallet went into a Louis Vuitton clutch. She had just closed it when she heard the knock on the door. Stu's jaw dropped when the door opened and Heather smiled at him.

"My god, you're beautiful," he whispered, his eyes traveling down the length of her body. She smiled again, a touch of color appearing in her cheeks at his intense gaze. Stu finally recovered, turning and offering her his arm. "Shall we, milady?" Heather smiled again and slipped her hand into the crook of his elbow after locking her door and putting her key into her purse.

The couple entered one of Tampa's top fine dining restaurants, Heather whispering that if the maitre'd's nose went any higher, he was liable to trip over his own two feet. They were able to keep their composure, but Stu's ears were bright red and Heather was biting the inside of her cheek to stifle her giggles as they were seated.

The pair had an appetizer of proscuitto wrapped mozzarella with tomatoes on crostini, with a dry white wine. Stu chose a delmonico while Heather opted for a filet mignon. For dessert, he savored the cheesecake while she tapped into a creme brulee. They were both stuffed and happy as they leaned back in their chairs and enjoyed their wine while discussing both Stu's upcoming tour of Mexico and Heather's approaching mid-terms as well as her best friend's visit for Halloween.

They shared a laugh as they discovered that they had similar tastes in music, movies, and both were unbearable in the morning until they had a cup of coffee with two teaspoons of sugar and one of cream. Stu paid the check and they left the restaurant and returned to their complex. He parked in his usual spot and jumped out of his car to open Heather's door.

"Since there wasn't anything at the theatre, do you want to come and see if there is anything on the tele?" Heather smiled as she looked up at him, returning her phone to her clutch after turning it back on.

"I'd love to," she said, walking with him and following him into his home. He hung his jacket on the back of a chair before leading her to the sofa and both of them sitting down.

Heather was laughing at a scene in _Horrible Bosses _when she felt Stu's eyes on her. She was taken aback when she turned to face him and could see that his eyes had darkened from jade to a smoky grey. Before she could say anything, his lips were on hers. She returned the kiss with equal passion, her arms slipping around his neck and her fingers tangling in his dark hair. Stu had wrapped his arms around her, pulling her against his body before slowly lowering her to the couch an pressing her into the cushions. His hands began to drift from her waist up as she arched her back in order to get even closer to him.

Heather moaned at the feel of his hardened length pressing against her hip. Her hands went to the front of his grey Hugo Boss dress shirt and attacked the buttons while Stu's mouth left a trail of fire as they moved from her mouth to her collarbone. She had barely gotten the top three buttons undone when a familiar song began to emanate from her clutch. Their eyes met as the song began to play and Stu helped her back to a seated position.

"No offense love, but your friend is actually making me hate the Stone Roses right now." Heather bit back a laugh as she pulled her phone from her bag.

"Hey girl, what's up...calm down...you've got to calm down...you have to be kidding...how the hell did the roof collapse...have you called anyone...was anybody hurt...well that's a relief...what did your boss say...I'm not surprised, it's almost midnight already...Michelle, would you please stay calm...look, I was talking to a neighbor, so give me a few and I'll call you back...I promise...okay...bye." Heather looked up at Stu, regret visible in her hazel eyes. "I am so sorry, Stu. I...she...I didn't..."

"Shhh," he whispered, placing a thick finger against her lips. "There's no need to apologize, sweetheart. Is she going to be alright?"

"She'll be fine, once she stops panicking and starts thinking." They both laughed and Stu quickly adjusted his shirt before walking her to her front door.

"Thank you for a lovely evening, Heather. Will you allow me to take you out again?" Heather released a breath she didn't realize that she'd been holding and smiled up at him.

"On the condition that you allow me to cook for you every now and then."

"I think I can live with that," Stu replied as he dipped his head to kiss her again. As she pulled away, Heather gave a small smirk at the sight of 'not-so-little-Stu' pressing against the front of his black Kenneth Cole slacks before turning to unlock her front door.

"Will I see you tomorrow then?" Stu asked. Heather nodded and the couple shared another kiss before she finally went inside.

It took her several hours before she succeeded in calming Michelle down. Finally, she was able to hang up the phone and take another shower to remove the products from her hair and face. Just before five am, Heather was able to slip between her sheets, dozing off a few minutes later.

_I know this is a bit shorter than usual, but it helps to build up to some lemony goodness in Chapters 4 and 5. Please push the little purple button and give me your thoughts._


	4. Chapter 4

_I know that the guys usually leave on either Friday or Saturday for house shows, but according to the October schedule, they ony have Raw, SD, and PPV's before and after the Mexico tour, so I am writing the guys at home until Monday. This chapter is longer, due to a promise I made to have some lemony goodness at the end. Once again, I own nothing. _

Heather was woken up about three hours later by the sound of banging and shouting from outside. Still half-asleep, she rolled out of bed, stormed through the apartment, and flung open her front door.

"What the fuck is going on out here?" Stephen and Drew both looked at Stu, then at each other before hurrying back to his kitchen. He came back out seconds later with a steaming cup of coffee, handing it to Heather. Drew looked at her, from her sleep-tousled hair, grey cropped t-shirt, pajama shorts and down her long tanned legs to her polished toes, then began grinning at her.

"And a good morning ta ye too, sunshine." Heather had just drained her cup and handed it back to Stu when it registered exactly what she had done. The brunette turned crimson and rushed back into her apartment, the door slamming behind her. Stu, Stephen and Drew all looked at each other...and started laughing their asses off.

The three men were discussing their upcoming tour when the soft notes of an Oliver Tompsett song began drifting in from the back porch. Stu walked toward the balcony, his friends right behind him and looked through the door. Although she was partly obscured by the canvas, he could still see the embarassment and self-loathing that was etched on her face. Turning, Stu made a second cup of coffee and put two of the muffins on a small plate before carrying them outside.

"Have you had any breakfast yet, love? I've got blueberry muffins here, but if they aren't up to snuff, blame tall, pale and ugly...he's the one the brought them." Heather looked up into Stu's smiling face as he held a mug and plate out to her.

"Who yeh callin' ugly, Bennett? At least me nose innit on both sides o' me face!"

"Always with the nose jokes, Snow White, can't you come up with some new material?" Drew looked between Stephen and Stu, shaking his head.

"Glad no one ever took meh ta be Prince Charming, since I sure as hell won't be kissin' him if ye knock him out." Heather couldn't help it and started giggling. She set down her brush and accepted the cup and plate from Stu, still chuckling over the banter. Stu gave his friends a silent thank you as he watched her sip the coffee and nibble on the bread. Once she had finished eating, Heather set the plates to the side and looked up at the men.

"I really am sorry about earlier, I completely overreacted."

"What time did you finally get to sleep?" Stu asked as he leaned against the pole.

"About five," she replied, picking up her brush again.

"Three hours of sleep and yeh got woken up by us? Ah'm sorry lass."

"It's alright, Ste, I'd have been woken up anyway when Michelle called. She has a dentist appointment this morning."

"On a Saturday?" Drew asked and she nodded.

"With her schedule, it's the only day she really has free. It just means when she calls, she sounds like the feminine version of a certain All-American American."

"Why don't you come over?" Stu asked, and she nodded.

"This needs to dry, so give me a moment to clean up, grab my phone and I'll be right over." Stu, Stephen and Drew nodded, but didn't move until Heather came back outside. "You guys didn't have to wait for me." Stu leaned down and kissed her cheek.

"What kind of gentlemen would we be if we didn't wait for a beautiful lady?" Heather smiled before pointing at Drew.

"Since when does he qualify as a gentleman?" Drew's jaw dropped as his friends roared with laughter.

"Ah think the lass has yeh figured out, fella," Stephen commented, causing Drew to scowl and flip off the Irishman.

"And they're off," Stu whispered into Heather's ear as the other two started bickering. She laughed and allowed him to lead her inside. They were sitting on the couch when Stephen and Drew finally came back inside. The two Celts took in the scene before them, how the couple exchanged touches and whispers, as they watched the movie previews.

"I think Stu's finally found himself the right lassie," Drew commented quietly to Stephen, who nodded his agreement.

"Ah think yeh're right, fella." Stephen replied before clearing his throat loudly. Stu and Heather both looked up, Heather blushing slightly at the smirks on Stephen and Drew's faces, while Stu simply hugged her before scowling at the two.

"I hate to cut this short, gentlemen, but I need to go to both Publix and Wal-Mart before it gets any later." Stu followed her to the door.

"Will I see you this afternoon?" She smiled up at him.

"This should only take a couple of hours," Heather replied. Stu brushed her lips with his own before she opened the door and re-entered her own apartment.

"Yeh're smitten with that little lass, aren't yeh, fella?" Stu turned to face Stephen and slowly nodded.

"Yes...I am," he said, his voice reflecting the fact that Stephen had been able to verbalize exactly how he felt about his new neighbor.

Three hours later, Stephen was leaving for the airport. His fiancee, Lou (Don't fucking call me Louise) Strafford was flying home from a business trip to New York. As a buyer for Neiman-Marcus, Lou was away from home almost as much as he was, and she was choosing the pieces for the Tampa store.

When he got to his car, he saw a familiar brunette in a burgundy Mitsubishi convertible coming up the road and quickly sent a text to Stu. Stephen laughed at the sight of the Englishman racing down the steps and across the lawn just as Heather pulled into her parking spot, Drew right behind him, shaking his head.

The back of Heather's car was loaded with food, snacks, beer, soda, wine and water. Stephen said goodbye and left, but Stu and Drew both started grabbing bags and following Heather upstairs. As she began putting things away, she saw a text from one of her friends confirming the plans for that night. She stood up and leaned against the refrigerator.

"So, what are you guys up to tonight?" Drew grinned, but Stu's ears turned red and he looked embarassed. Heather chuckled at their expressions. "I take it you will be enjoying the visual delights of one of Tampa's many strip clubs." Both men were stunned at her nonchalance, and she grinned. "Guys, you're talking to the chick who had her Navy retirement party at Hooter's. I could honestly care less, but just remember that there's no sex in the Champagne Room." Once he recovered from his shock, Drew asked her what her plans were that night. She told him that she was going clubbing with friends and would need to start getting ready soon. Stu gave her a quick kiss and left, Drew right behind him. However, neither expected the sight they would see that night.

As they left Stu's apartment and headed to the parking lot, Heather was already there. Stu's mouth fell open at the sight of her. She was wearing a silver Affliction Oasis bustier top, black Encada leather pants that fit her like a second skin, Christian Louboutin Belle boots and a cropped leather motorcycle jacket. As the brunette mounted her bike, she spotted the two men and waved before donning her helmet and riding out of the lot.

"Where did she say she was going?" Stu asked Drew, who was still staring into the distance. "Drew!" He slapped his friend on the back of the head.

"She didn't say. Did ye want ta see if we could find her?" Stu paused momentarily, then nodded. The two men jumped into Stu's car and took off.

It took nearly an hour for them to spot a familiar motorcycle outside one of Tampa's most popular clubs. Stu and Drew walked inside, AC/DC blasting from the speakers. On a raised platform, Stu saw Heather and presumably her friends dancing. His body reacted to the sight of her body undulating and he was forced to tear his eyes away. Drew had found several of their friends that had stopped by before heading to the strip club. Stu declined the invitation and continued to watch Heather. She had only two beers that he saw, and began saying her goodbyes. He slipped out and drove back toward the complex.

As he walked toward the building, he heard the familiar rumbling of a certain Yamaha motorcycle. He turned to see the approaching brunette, his mouth curving into a smile.

"You're home early," he observed, causing her to laugh as she came up beside him.

"So are you," she replied. "I figured you and Drew would still be comparing ta-tas at the Dollhouse."

"To be perfectly honest, I only went to appease Drew. I don't find places like that appealing. We saw Heath, PJ, and a few others so I begged off and decided to return home once I knew Drew wouldn't be stranded." Heather nodded her understanding and the two walked toward the steps. "Would you like to come in and watch a movie?" Heather smiled and returned her keys to her pocket before walking toward him. They shared a kiss before Stu opened his door and led her inside. He took her jacket and set it on a chair and encouraged her to remove her boots. Heather obliged him and they curled up together on his sofa as Stu turned on _The Tudors_.

As the show progressed, a romantic scene on the screen and the close proximity of the gorgeous man next to her caused a noticeable physical reaction in the pretty brunette. Just like the night before, Heather could feel his eyes on her, however her phone was turned off so there would be no interruptions. Green eyes met hazel for a brief moment before their lips crashed together in a searing kiss.

Stu pulled her to him, one of his hands cupping the back of her head, angling her to deepen the kiss while the other rested on her waist. Her hands clutched his shoulders as he pressed against her, and she moaned at the feel of his hardness pressing into her belly. His mouth trailed from her lips to her neck and collarbone, causing Heather's head to fall back and crushing her full breasts against Stu's broad chest. Lifting his head, he captured her lips again and pulled her onto his lap.

Heather wrapped her legs around his waist, eliciting a groan from him when he felt the heat radiating through the the layers of leather and denim that separated them. Stu's hands slid to her waist, then moved up to cup her breasts. One hand slid to the zipper of her bustier and under the top of it. His eyes widened at the realization that under the top, she was completely bare.

"You're a saucy little minx," he whispered as he pulled the zip down, allowing the garment to fall away and revealing both round globes to his appreciative gaze. Her dark pink nipples were semi-erect from the cool air, a situation that was excerbated when Stu lowered his head to capture one in his mouth. Heather arched her back and rolled her hips, desperately trying to bring them even closer. He released her breast with a soft 'pop' before cupping her buttocks with both hands and stood up.

Heather's legs wrapped around his waist as Stu carried her into his bedroom. He gently laid her on the bed, removing his shirt before kissing her again as he lowered himself to the mattress next to her. His mouth began travelling down her body, dipping his tongue into her navel. Her hands clutched at his shoulders as his hands went to the fastener of her smooth black leather pants.

"Lift up, sweetheart," Stu murmured, tugging the tight slacks and skimpy lace boyshorts down her long legs and dropping them to the floor and placing feather-light kisses on her ankles, slowly moving up. Stu could see her arousal as he gently used his shoulders to part her thighs and opening her completely.

"Oh God, Stu!" Heather cried out, as his tongue passed over her center. One thick finger pressed inside of her, followed by a second, causing Stu to become even harder as her body tightened around his fingers. Her hands tugged almost painfully on his hair as he continued to lick and suck on the tiny nub. Stu's fingers found the spongy tissue inside her body, pressing it while sucking on the bundle of nerves. Heather screamed his name as she tumbled over the edge, and Stu pulled his fingers out and licked them clean. His other hand was rapidly unbuckling his belt and pushing his jeans and boxers over his large thighs and down to the floor. He grabbed a condom from his nightstand and ripped it open, quickly rolling it on.

Heather had just returned from oblivion when Stu's lips were on hers again. Placing himself at her entrance, Stu used his hand to move the blunt tip in order to tease her. She wrapped her legs around his hips, silently begging him to move, but all he did was move an arm to capture her delicate wrists in his much larger hand. Stu kissed her again as he entered her with one powerful movement. It took everything in him not to explode immediately as he waited for her to adjust to his size.

"My God, you feel incredible," he whispered into her ear as he began to slowly thrust, releasing her hands and wrapping his arms around her. She matched his pace, rolling her hips and begging him to move faster as her nails dug into his broad back. He obliged her, slamming into her as she spurred him on with little gasps, moans and cries of his name. One more thrust pushed her into oblivion, a scream of 'Stuart!' torn from her throat as her body pulsed and rippled around him.

"Oh fuck, Heather!" Stu shouted as she clenched and sent him into his own explosion, filling the sheath with his essence. He rolled to the side and pulled her to him, grabbing a sheet to cover them both. Stu dropped a kiss on Heather's forehead as the two lovers drifted off into Morpheus' waiting arms.

_Whew, finally done. Almost 2,500 words on this chapter, and a promised lemon. There will be two in the next chapter, and a bit more humor, courtesy of me and cenachick1981. Keep the reviews coming, I'm greedy and as a certain sexy Brit would say "Greed is underrated"_


	5. Chapter 5

_I've taken out the second lemon from this chapter, since it didn't seem to fit here. I hope you still enjoy it._

The next morning, Heather's eyes fluttered open to see a pair of smiling jade orbs watching her.

"Good morning, love," Stu murmured, leaning down to kiss her. She returned his kiss eagerly, pulling him close and wrapped her arms around his neck. Stu pushed her back into the pillows, but their renewed passion was interrupted by the unmistakable sound of his stomach growling. They both looked at the offending body part and started laughing.

"I assume that your pantry and fridge are in their usual state?" Stu looked sheepish at her question, causing Heather to chuckle. "Let's go over to my place and I'll whip up something for breakfast." Stu grinned in response, grabbed a pair of basketball shorts and gray wife-beater for himself along with a t-shirt and drawstring trackpants for her.

"I didn't think you wanted to put your party clothes back on. However, I admit I liked the way you looked in them." Heather grinned as she accepted the clothes, pulling the shirt over her head.

"I noticed, but I think you like the way they look on the floor even more," she commented as she tightened the string on the borrowed pants and looked up at him. He leaned down, kissing her again as his stomach betrayed him. Heather giggled as she picked up her clothes and strolled out of the bedroom.

They went to the connecting balcony and used it, hoping to avoid the stares and comments from the neighbors, especially one in particular. Stu had told the stupid girl that he was about to talk to complex management, as he was not inclined to excuse a silly, obsessed stalker that had gotten on his last nerve. Heather and Stu entered her apartment, dropping her club clothes into a bag she had marked for dry-cleaning.

"Is there anything in particular that you would like for breakfast?" Stu shook his head, so Heather opened both the refrigerator and freezer, peering inside.

"Just no eggs, love." Heather nodded and pulled out some smoked pork chops, frozen Grands biscuits, berries, cheese, and orange juice. Stu walked over to the pantry to get the coffee, his eyes widening at the sight in front of him. On the shelf next to the sugar was a tin of loose Twinings tea, two jars of Lyle's syrup, lemon curd, raspberry preserves and several other things he usually had to either order online or have his brother send him. He picked up both a jar of syrup and one of the preserves and turned to face Heather, who was turning her phone back on and placing it on the charger.

"Heather, where did you find these?" She looked up and smiled when she saw what he was holding.

"Oh, Sweetbay...they have a section dedicated to imported food from all over the world." Stu nodded and put the jars on the table before grabbing the cream and sugar to prepare two cups of coffee from the freshly brewed pot next to her. He handed one to her and began to plant soft kisses on her neck and shoulder. Heather moaned as he slid his hands under the baggy shirt, using his talented fingers to lightly caress her breasts. As she turned to face him, her phone started playing a familiar song. Stu muttered a curse when she pulled away to answer it, putting her best friend on speaker phone, and bracing her self when Michelle started yelling.

"Where the hell have you been? I've been trying to get ahold of you all fucking night!"

"I went out with some friends, then hung out with a neighbor after I got home."

"All night?" Michelle paused for a moment. "Did you get laid?"

"No comment."

"You got some! Guess this means a certain sexy Brit is up for grabs." Stu's ears turned red as he tried not to laugh. Green eyes met hazel and both smirked.

"Actually, I saw him last night, and it looks like he has a girlfriend."

"That's two of the three, then."

"Looks like Drew's still up for grabs," Heather said, turning the chops in the skillet.

"Guess we'll have to fight for him."

"You can have him. I think I'll keep Alex."

"Who the hell is Alex?"

"My new neighbor," Heather replied, putting the meat on a paper towel as Michelle continued.

"The one you fucked?" Poor Stu couldn't hold back anymore and started laughing. "Who is that?"

"That would be Alex."

"You have me on speaker phone?"

"Didn't have a choice, I'm making breakfast."

"You fucking bitch!" Heather laughed and took a sip of her coffee.

"Don't worry, Alex won't say anything."

"Oh, so you're dating a mute?"

"Trust me, he's not mute."

"Is he going to speak or does he save it for when you're sucking his cock?" Stu nearly choked on his coffee before quickly composing himself.

"She hasn't sucked my cock, although I hope she will at some point," he said with a feigned New York accent.

"Maybe after breakfast if you're a good boy." Stu grinned and kissed her. They could hear Michelle making gagging noises.

"Guys, I'm about to lose my breakfast."

"You're the one that brought it up."

"I'll leave you two to suck and fuck. I've got some shopping to do before I come down there."

"Don't forget your striped stockings and jeweled shoes, Nessa."

"Okay, Elphaba. Now go fuck your Fiyero." The phone clicked off and Heather shook her head in amusement, missing the odd gleam in Stu's eyes as she pulled out two plates and piled food onto them. They both tucked in, polishing off the food quickly and Stu chuckling when he noticed a drop of syrup at the corner of her mouth. Leaning over, he kissed her, licking the sugary substance off and pulling her towards him. The brunette responded, carding her fingers through his messy hair. Her nose suddenly crinkled and she pulled away.

"What's the matter, love?" Heather smiled and grabbed his hand, tugging him towards the bathroom.

"Shower...now," she replied. He followed her lead, noticing when she opened the shower door that she had two bottles of body wash. She noticed his expression as they both stepped under the warm spray and grabbed the larger bottle. "I use this everyday and the other for special occasions," she commented as she poured a generous amount on a washcloth and lathered it up. Heather began soaping up his chest and arms, while Stu reached for her shampoo. He subsequently dropped the bottle when she moved lower and began gently washing his rapidly hardening cock, smiling as she rinsed the suds off. Stu groaned as she encircled it with her hand before taking the tip into her warm, wet mouth. He was far too large for her to take fully in, so Heather used her hands, lips and tongue to leave him breathless. He tugged gently on her hair, and when she continued, bent slightly to pull her to her feet. She gasped as he gave her a bruising kidd, then lifted her up and pushed her against the tile wall of the shower. Stu grabbed her legs and pulled them around his waist, positioning himself at her entrance. Heather's cry was muffled by his kiss as he plunged inside of her. She dug her nails into his back and tightened her legs around his hips as he continued to bury himself inside her welcoming depths. With a cry, she climaxed, contracting around him, which caused Stu to thrust harder. A muffled curse escaped his throat as he felt himself tighten and find his own release.

Heather's legs were rubbery as Stu lowered her to her feet, climbing out of the tub once they finished washing off the evidence of their recent activity. He had to hide his grin at her distinctly bow-legged walk as she pulled out undergarments from her dresser along with a pair of jeans and a Beatles shirt and quickly donned them.

"I'm going to get dressed, love, but I'll return shortly." Heather smiled as he leaned down to kiss her before pulling on his shorts and using the balcony.

By the time he returned, she had finished getting ready and was in the process of cleaning the kitchen. Grabbing a dishcloth, Stu began wiping off the table and putting everything back into place. Once that was done, they snuggled on the couch, watching "Bad Teacher" on HBO. He dropped a kiss on her crown as he wrapped her more tightly in his arms, tracing one of her tattoos with his finger. Heather rested her head on his chest, dozing slightly as Stu contemplated the past few days. He had been too focused on his career to even consider a serious relationship, but as he got older, that was starting to change. It was far to soon to say where this relationship would go, but he was certainly looking forward to finding out.

_Well, here's Chapter 5. Next time, Halloween is here, Michelle gets a shock, and both get the surprise of a lifetime. Stay tuned and keep reviewing._


	6. Chapter 6

_It's almost Halloween and time for shocks and sparks. Hope you enjoy!_

The next two weeks passed fairly quickly and soon, Stu was on his way to Mexico. Heather had finished the last touches on her costume and was reviewing for mid-terms when there was an unexpected knock on her door the morning of the 26th. She was still in her pajamas and had her coffee in hand when she opened the door. Her jaw dropped at the sight of Stu in the doorway, grinning at her.

"I caught a three am non-stop and slept on the plane," he explained. Heather doubted that, but stepped aside to let him in. Stu noticed her helmet and bookbag on the sofa as she moved around the kitchen and made him a cup of coffee. "What time do you have to be in class today?" She told him, and he glanced over at the clock. "Why don't I drop you off and pick you up this afternoon, so we can have lunch together?" Heather agreed and walked back to her bedroom to finish getting dressed. They left a little while later, neither noticing the furious blonde on the porch of an apartment in the next building.

Heather's best friend, Michelle Taylor, was scheduled to arrive early Thursday afternoon, around the time Heather finished her classes that day. Stu had reminded both Stephen and Drew, and the three men told her of the plan. The brunette agreed, and it took nearly all of her acting ability to not give Michelle any indication of what was going on. Heather inwardly cheered when Michelle asked her to stop at CVS. She sent a text to Stu, receiving a response of 'all set' just as the petite redhead exited the store.

"You ready, Nessa?" Michelle grinned in response as she climbed into the car and the duo took off. Five minutes later, they pulled into the parking lot and parked next to Heather's bike. Michelle followed her upstairs, the sound of the television filling the room as the two women entered the apartment.

"Did you leave your TV on?" Heather laughed and shook her head.

"No, it just means the boys decided to drop in." Michelle followed her into the living room. "There had better still be food in the kitchen, and Drew, get your big feet off of my coffee table." Both Stu and Stephen snickered, turning off the DVD player and all three standing up.

"How was your day, love?" Stu asked, wrapping Heather in his arms and lightly kissing her. The group heard the thunk of Michelle's suitcase and turned to look at the redhead. Heather started quietly counting.

"5...4...3...2..."

"AHHHHHHH!" The quartet winced as as Michelle's eyes traveled to each man, making little noises as if she was having trouble breathing. Heather walked over to her friend and snapped her fingers.

"Hey, you okay? Nessa? Anybody home?" Michelle shrugged off Heather's arm while Stephen pulled out a pair of earplugs.

"Ah told yeh that lass could out-scream Melina, fellas." The others nodded as Heather snorted to hide her laughter. This snapped Michelle out of her trance.

"Alex...Alexander...I think I left something in the car." Turning on her heel, Michelle practically flew out of the apartment, glaring at Heather before the door slammed behind her. Heather's face fell as Drew looked between the door and his friends and cleared his throat.

"I'll go ta see if the lassie needs assistance," he said, walking outside. The rest of the group knew that their Scottish friend had a massive crush on the little redhead, and stayed to console a very unhappy brunette.

Drew jogged toward Heather's car, but didn't see Michelle anywhere near the vehicle. Turning, he looked around the parking lot, almost missing the flash of red walking by the pool and toward the fishing pier. Drew ran over to her, not able to ignore the tell-tale smudges of mascara under her eyes and on her cheeks.

"Lassie? Are ye hurt?" Michelle quickly wiped her eyes and plastered on a smile.

"I'm fine," she said. "Nothing like a little humiliation to kick start my trip here." Drew frowned and shook his head.

"We weren't trying ta humiliate ye, lassie," he replied softly, causing Michelle to glare at him.

"What would you call it then? Heather didn't even hint that she knew the three of you, left out that her Alex was in fact Stuart Alexander Bennett, and I just put Melina Perez to shame!" She turned away, sitting on the dock and dangling her legs over the side.

"It was our idea, once we made the connection..." Before he could finish, Michelle whipped her head around, fresh tears spilling down her cheeks.

"Did I make that bad of an impression that you guys decided to get me back?" Drew shook his head.

"Far from it, lassie. Ye're one of our favorites, and despite what tall, dark, and ugly says, we like knowing there will be a beautiful woman cheering for us when we're in or near Philadelphia." Despite herself, Michelle gave a slight smile and Drew wiped her cheeks with his thumbs. "That's much better. Let's go back inside to make fun of the lovebirds and Sheepy O'Shaggherty." Michelle started giggling and tucked her hand into Drew's arm as they walked back to Heather's apartment.

As they walked back inside, they could see Heather pacing the kitchen floor, muttering 'she fucking hates me' as Stu and Stephen both tried to calm her down. Out of the corner of her eye, Michelle saw Heather's costume.

"No, I don't hate you, but that certainly suits you, you wicked bitch." Heather paled and looked nauseous before turning to face the others.

"I'll...just give me a minute, I'll be right back." The brunette rushed down the hall, her bedroom door closing behind her.

"Don't you think that was a little harsh?" Stu turned and followed his girlfriend, vanishing into the bedroom as well. Michelle sank down into the sofa, her shoulders slumped and her head bowed.

"I was just joking," she whispered softly. Drew patted her shoulder as Stephen cleared his throat.

"Ah think yeh might want ta tell her that, lass." He gave her a slight smirk and wagged his finger. "If yeh don't, Ah may have ta consider a restraining order, since Ah swear Ah've seen yeh more than me own fiancée." She gave a smile and shook her head.

"It's not my fault that you've spent most of 2011 within driving distance of Philly." All three started laughing, catching the attention of the two in the other room. Stu wrapped his arm protectively around Heather, who's face showed that she'd been crying as they walked back into the living room. Michelle quickly stood up and walked over, elbowing Stu out of the way and nearly hitting him below the belt due to the height difference. She hugged the taller woman hard enough that Heather felt her back crack. Michelle heard the pop and loosened her grip, still smiling at her friend. Neither woman knew what to say, but Drew could always be counted on as he pulled out his I-phone.

"Now the two of ye need ta kiss and make up." Stu's head whipped over to Drew, frowning.

"I beg your pardon, Galloway?" Michelle laughed at the Englishman's expression.

"You mean you don't want to join us? We could recreate the scene from _Wild Things_. Michelle smirked, causing Heather to giggle and Stu's ears to turn red as he wrapped an arm around his laughing girlfriend. Heather finally calmed down and smiled at her friend.

"Do you want to get your costume jacket out so I can add the collar and cuff?" The redhead nodded and walked over to her suitcase and opened it, pulling a long-sleeved mandarin collar jacket from it. Heather took it and walked over to Rubbermaid tub, pulling out a pile of black fabric, lace, needle and thread. She took a seat near her mannequin and began to rapidly sew a length of pleated lace to the collar of the jacket. Stephen's phone went off and he smiled when he saw the screen.

"Ah have ta get ta the airport. Lou was able ta come in on an earlier flight, so Ah'll see all of yeh tomorrow." Everyone said goodbye as the big Irishman left. Heather turned to the others, handing the jacket back to Michelle.

"Now, why don't the two of you make yourselves useful and order something for supper."

"Shouldn't that be the three of us?" Stu asked, indicating Michelle with his thumb. Heather smiled as she shook her head.

"No, because I need her to put her dress on so I can check the hem and the placement of the cuffs," she replied. Stu nodded as Michelle took the costume and hurried to the back and Heather took out her pin cushion. The redhead came back out in her Nessarose Thropp costume, causing Drew to let out a wolf-whistle. Michelle blushed as she approached Heather, who was shaking her head in amusement, before carefully pinning the sleeves in place. She sent Michelle back to change into her regular clothes. Stu had already ordered pizza, so Heather began to carefully stitch the cuffs into place.

After a few hours of pizza, along with sharing a few laughs, Stu and Drew left. Heather and Michelle stayed up a little while before going to sleep.

_Chapter 6 is done, but no one seems to want to push the little purple button. Reviews feed my muses, so keep them coming._


	7. Chapter 7

_It's now Halloween, surprises abound and our couples get closer._

Friday afternoon, Michelle and Heather were carefully applying the final touches to her makeup, before adding the accents that turned her into the green-skinned not-so-Wicked Witch of the West. Both women donned their very different black dresses and checked that their hair was still in place. Shoes followed, and Michelle laughed when she saw Heather's boots.

"Girl, you have to be the first Elphaba to wear Louboutins in history." Heather laughed as she stood up, her long skirt covering the tops of her ankle boots. As Michelle helped attach Heather's cloak, both women were startled by a knock on the door. Heather walked to the door, her best friend on her heels. Their eyes widened and jaws dropped when they opened the door to see Stu and Drew grinning at them.

"Miss Elphaba, Miss Nessarose, would you permit Master Boq and I to escort you to the Ozdust ballroom?" Heather recovered as she looked at Stu. He had obviously done his homework, as every detail of his Fiyero Tiggular Captain of the Guard costume was perfect. Stu even had the blue diamond tattoos, left out of the play, drawn on the side of his face in a pattern of swirls. Drew, as Boq, was equally resplendent in the silver-gray cap, jacket, breeches and shoes of the manservant costume from Act 2. Heather couldn't resist smirking up at Drew.

"You're very tall for a Munchkin, Master Boq," she quipped. Drew just grinned before walking over to Michelle and offering her his arm. Stu did the same for Heather as she carefully adjusted her hat.

The quartet entered the party, making an unforgettable entrance. They were met near the dance floor by a beaming Glinda the Good and a ginger-haired Wizard of Oz.

"It's good to see me, isn't it?" Lou said, moving her wand from one hand to another. "No need to respond, that was rhetorical." Heather cackled, Michelle giggled, and the guys stood there, wondering what exactly they had let themselves in for. The group found a table, and after submitting their names for the contests, Stu ordered drinks and they all sat down.

Suddenly, Drew's face darkened, and the others all turned to see what was bothering the Scotsman. They all saw a tall, dark-haired man wearing a kilt and blue face paint standing next to a petite brunette dressed as Wonder Woman.

"Fucking Hennigan," he muttered while his friends laughed. Michelle placed a hand on his arm.

"At least it isn't the Galloway tartan," she commented.

"No, the arse is wearing the fucking McIntyre...wait, how do ye know what the Galloway tartan looks like?"

"Um...I saw it online when I was looking for Heather's Christmas present." Before anymore questions could be asked, the DJ called for 'The Witches of Oz' to perform. Heather, Michelle, and Lou all walked to the stage. Michelle took two microphones, handing one to Heather while they were in the shadows before stepping forward.

Nothing is so good it lasts eternally

Perfect situations must go wrong

But this has never yet prevented me

From wanting far too much for far too long

Looking back I could have played it differently

Won a few more moments, who can tell?

But it took time to understand the man

Now at least I know I know him well

Wasn't it good?

A gasp went through the crowd as Heather, in full Wicked Witch mode, stepped up next to Michelle and raised her own microphone.

_(__Oh so good)_

Wasn't he fine? 

_(Oh so fine)_

Isn't it madness 

**he won't be mine**

But in the end he needs a little bit

More than me, more security 

_(__He needs his fantasy and freedom)_

I know him so well

_No one in your life is with you constantly_

_No one is completely on your side_

_And though I move my world to be with him_

_Still the gap between us is too wide_

_Looking back I could have played it differently _

(Looking back I could have played things some other way)

_Learned about the man before I fell _

(I was just a little careless, maybe)

_But I was ever so much younger then_

_Now at least I know I know him well_

_Wasn't it good? _

_(_Oh so good)

_Wasn't he fine?_

(Oh so fine)

**Isn't it madness**

**He won't be mine?**

**Didn't I know**

**How it would go**

**If I knew from the start**

**Why am I falling apart?**

Wasn't it good

Wasn't he fine

Isn't it madness

**He won't be mine?**

But in the end he needs a little bit

More than me, more security

_(He needs his fantasy and freedom)_

**I know him so well**

It took time to understand him

**I know him so well**

The applause was thunderous as Heather and Michelle left the stage and walked back to the table. Lou had already dragged Stephen onto the dance floor, and a new song had just begun playing. Stu and Drew there was no way of getting out of it, grumbling as they allowed their respective dates to drag them out into the middle of the crowd.

As the night wore on, Michelle was having the time of her life dancing

with Heather and her new friends, especially one Drew Galloway. Every time he wrapped his strong arms around her and swayed with her to the pulsating music, Michelle felt she was right where she belonged. With the drinks she consumed, Michelle started to feel a little lightheaded and needed to get some fresh air. While Drew went to the bathroom to relieve himself,

Michelle tapped Heather on the shoulder.

"I'm going outside to get a breath of

fresh air." Heather nodded and resumed grinding against Stu. As Michelle exited the club, a gust of air blew around the fairly warm Tampa and cooled her heated skin. Michelle stepped out in the parking lot and looked up at the stars, still not being to comprehend what had transpired over the past 36 hours.

"I must be dreaming." Michelle chuckled to herself and continued to look at the stars.

"Well if this is a dream, Ah most certainly don't want ta wake up," Drew said as he wrapped his arms around her from behind and gently nuzzling her neck. Michelle turned and faced the handsome Scotsman.

"This has to be a dream. There is no way a man like you would be interested

in a girl like me in other circumstances." Drew raised an eyebrow at her,

"What are you talking about lassie?".

"Oh come on Drew, I am the exact

opposite of girls you have been with. I mean you usually go for tall, skinny,

blondes with fake boobs. Look at me, I'm short, have red hair and am

curvy. The only good thing I have is my boobs are real." Michelle turned away

and started to wipe the tears that are forming in her eyes.

"Hey now." Drew reached out and pulled Michelle close to his 6'5 frame.

"Why would you think that all I ever want ta date was blondes?" Michelle

just shook her head and tried to turn her face away from his blue eyes.

Drew chuckled and gripped her chin gently to have her look at him. "I have

wanted to get to know you better ever since I first met you at WrestleMania Axxess. When you gave me those DVDs and showed me that scrapbook you

made, you lit up my whole day. I spent more time with you then and also at

the FCW signing than I did with any other fan. I wanted to take you out that

night and spend time with you. If it wasn't for Steve Keirn and his

stupid politics, I would have had you backstage and done that interview with

you." Michelle's face lit up as he spoke this.

"Do you mean that?" Drew smirked and ran his long fingers down her cheek.

"There were other things I wanted to do too."

"Like what?" Michelle asked with curiosity. Drew tilted her face up as he lowered his face down.

"Like this." With a smile, Drew

dipped his head and pressed his lips to Michelle's. His kiss was completely intoxicating to the red head. She parted her lips more to give the Scotsman entry into the warm caves of her mouth.

"My god she tastes like heaven would taste," Drew thought to himself as he captured all of her sweet essence. Moaning softly, Michelle wrapped her

arms around his strong neck and pulled herself into his body more. Releasing her lips, Drew gave a quick peck to her swollen lips. Michelle licked her lips softly.

"Well now I got the answer to question 10." Drew chuckled.

"And what question would that be?"

"Are you a good kisser?" Drew let

out a hearty laugh as he looked into Michelle's hazel eyes.

"Well I hope I lived up to expectations." Michelle smiled and stood up on her tip-toes to kiss him again.

"You have without a shadow of a doubt exceeded them."

Drew lowered his head again and captured her lip's again in another soul

stealing kiss as their friends came outside.

"Well fellas, Ah think there is a new couple in our circle." Stu and Heather nodded at the tall Irishman as they watched the new couple continue to embrace under the moonlit sky.

_Thanks to cenachick1981, who wrote the post-singing part of this chapter. Reviews, or Stu, Drew and Stephen muses will Wasteland, Future Shock, and Brogue Kick your asses._


	8. Chapter 8

_Here's the next installment of Neighbors, and things really heat up as Stu sticks his foot in it. The song in this chapter belongs to the very talented (and incredibly sexy) English singer/songwriter/actor Oliver Tompsett._

As the weather turned cooler, things between Heather and Stu stayed warm. Survivor Series was getting closer, so he was gone even more often, which made the time they spent together even more precious. Drew had been spending every minute he could spare in Philadelphia with Michelle, so Stu spent every day off home with Heather. One afternoon, just a few days after Halloween, Heather received an invitation to a reunion for the maiden deployment crew of her last ship taking place in Tampa the following Wednesday afternoon. She sent her acceptance and invited some of her old shipmates over for beer and barbecue on Tuesday afternoon. Many accepted, and Heather was pleased that so many showed up. As her friends were leaving, no one noticed the feminine figure in the shadows.

At the party the next day, Heather asked everyone to swing by before they left town. A news crew was present, and she gave a quick interview before checking to see who all would be stopping at her apartment later that evening.

Stu arrived home around the same time Heather was talking to the reporter. He was surprised to find a plain Manila envelope under his door with the words 'Thought you should see these' written on it. Opening it, he found a quantity of photographs, all of which showed Heather embracing a number of different men. As soon as he heard her footsteps outside, Stu stormed out and shoved the pictures at her.

"Would you care to explain these?" Heather was stunned at the rage she saw in his face as she looked at the images.

"These...they're some of my old Navy buddies, they were in town for..."

"A very likely story," he said, cutting her off. "I happen to know that there is no major Navy presence in Tampa."

"It was..."

"Spare me. You know, I went against my better judgment and decided to take a chance with someone. Little did I know, that person would turn out to be a fucking slag!" Heather was in total shock as he stomped back to his apartment and slammed the door. Tears started falling down her cheeks, but she wiped them away as she, still shaking, walked back inside to get ready for her guests.

Stu was still fuming when he turned on the tele and put the local news station on.

"Today, downtown Tampa was honored to be the site of the Plankowner reunion of the USS Martin. Many of the original crew are still on active duty, but some have retired or separated. Martin's first ship's armorer..." Stu's jaw dropped as the camera panned out on a familiar brunette. "...Petty Officer H. Fae Carey left the ship for a tour in Iraq, where she was injured, then medically retired. Petty Officer Carey, how does it feel to see your old colleagues again?"

As Heather was interviewed, Stu saw her and the same men that had been in the photos laughing and ribbing each other. He walked out on the balcony and could hear voices coming from Heather's apartment.

"...you're upset, Fae..."

"...just tell us what happened..."

"...someone gave him pics of us, and he thought I was cheating..."

"...you'd never cheat..."

"...God knows how many times you could have when you dated..."

"...who do you think did..."

"...pictures of all of us? You're our Fae, our sister..."

"...acted like a mother half the time..."

"...you needed it, Wesley..."

"Shut the fuck up, Nicholson!" Laughter rang out, but quickly died as a new voice spoke up.

"As the ranking officer, I say we show this motherfucker why hurting our Fae is a bad idea." More voices shouted in agreement, but Heather's voice carried over the noise.

"No! Greg, no, you guys won't touch him!"

"But Fae..."

"I said NO!" Stu couldn't stand to hear anymore and walked back inside. He knew he had to do something to apologize, but had no idea how. Finally, he took a deep breath and grabbed his phone.

"Stu?" Michelle asked sleepily, having been woken up from her nap. "Is everything okay?"

"No, it isn't," he replied quietly, a slight tremor in his voice that the redhead immediately picked up on.

"Is something wrong with Heather? Is she okay?"

"Other than having a pathetic, jealous imbecile for a boyfriend, she's fine."

"What the fuck did you do?"

"Some of her mates from the Navy were in town."

"Okay, and..."

"I didn't know that there was a reunion of her ship. Someone took photographs of her hugging a number of different blokes and put them under my door."

"Stu, cut to the chase. What did you do to my sister?" He winced at Michelle referring to Heather the same way her visiting friends did.

"I threw the pictures at her and called her a fucking slag." Stu could hear the sound of flesh hitting flesh, a muffled curse from Drew, and braced himself for Michelle's reaction.

"Are you out of your motherfucking mind? Jesus Christ, for someone with an honors degree in Marine Biology, you have to be the biggest fucking moron I've ever met in my life!"

"Don't you think I realize that?" Michelle didn't seem to hear him as she continued her rant.

"You're damned lucky I'm not down there or I'd be using your balls for a fucking speed bag!" By now, Drew was fully awake and looked at his girlfriend.

"What's going on, lassie?"

"Stu's a fucking moron, that's what!" Stu took a deep breath while Michelle put him on speaker phone.

"I realize this, Michelle. I completely buggered things up and I need to know how to fix it. Please, I'm begging you you to help me."

"Did those chair shots last year completely fuck up your last two brain cells?" Drew started snickering, much to Stu's dismay.

"You're not helping, Galloway," the Englishman muttered as Drew only laughed harder. Stu buried his face in his hands. "I can't lose her, Michelle, I love her."

"Have you told her that?" Michelle asked, her voice softening slightly.

"I was waiting for the right moment," he replied. Drew snorted and cleared his throat.

"Now might be a good time ta let 'er know, don't ye think?"

"I know that, mate, but how? How do I get her to forgive me for being so incredibly stupid?" Michelle took a deep breath and hushed Drew.

"Stu, I have an idea. I'm going to e-mail you a song. Download it and put it in your iPod, get a shower and put on your 'go to work' clothes. Go to a florist and get her a bouquet of her favorite flowers. Go back home, grab the music and flowers, and let yourself into her apartment. Give her the flowers, play the song and dance with her." Stu groaned, since he hated dancing, and angered Michelle further. "Look, if you want to keep her, then you'll do what I fucking told you to do! Otherwise, don't waste my time. Oh, and you might want to fucking mention that you love her!" The phone clicked off and Stu sighed before going to follow every one of Michelle's recommendations. An hour later, he walked out on the balcony and over to Heather's open glass door.

Stu saw her standing a few feet away with her back to him. Heather could sense him behind her and smell his cologne as his shadow loomed over her. Whispers started being exchanged from the the group in the living room.

"...is that Wade Barrett..."

"...what's he doing here..."

"...this is Tampa..."

"...you don't think he's the..."

"...her boyfriend's name is Stu..."

"...Barrett's real name is Stu, dumbass..." Heather ignored the comments, closing her eyes as she turned to face him.

"What do you want, Stu?" Heather asked, still not looking at him. She felt something being pressed into her hands and slowly opened her eyes to see a huge, gorgeous bouquet of roses and lilies.

"For you to consider forgiving the biggest bloody idiot in the State of Florida."

"Stu..." Heather's voice trailed off as he extended his hand and gave her a nervous smile. She stepped closer and looked up at him as he docked his iPod into her iHome on the counter.

"May I please have this dance?" Stu asked as he pushed play. Heather gasped but allowed him to pull her into his arms as a familiar song filled the room.

_Looking up at the stars, I wonder if I can change the outcome _

_Or did I take it too far, you see I don__'__t know what else I can do _

_We all make our mistakes, I only hope you can forgive mine today _

_I hope I__'__ve done what it takes, cause I don__'__t know what else I can do _

_No I don__'__t know what else I can do_

As they danced around the kitchen, Heather looked into Stu's eyes and could see her own tears reflected in his. This man, who absolutely hated to dance, was dancing with her in her kitchen, in front of fifteen total strangers, to one of her favorite songs. This meant more to her than anything.

_I get restless you see, cause I don__'__t wanna spend another day without you _

_No not without you, I can__'__t take it you see _

_You know I don__'__t wanna spend another day without you, one more day without you_

_Would you have me back, if I told you I had changed, was a different man _

_If I said I__'__m back on track, you see I don__'__t know what else I can say _

_No I don__'__t know what else I can say_

_I get restless you see, cause I don__'__t wanna spend another day without you _

_No not without you, I can__'__t take it you see _

_You know I don__'__t wanna spend another day without you, one more day without you_

_And if you__'__re thinking that this makes my heart grow stronger _

_Then think again cause without you I just feel older _

_Your absence doesn__'__t make my heart grow fonder _

_In fact it only makes my heart feel colder_

_I get restless you see, cause I don__'__t wanna spend another day without you _

_No not without you, I can__'__t take it you see _

_You know I don__'__t wanna spend another day without you, one more day without you_

_I get restless you see, cause I don__'__t wanna spend another day without you _

_No not without you, I can__'__t take it you see _

_You know I don__'__t wanna spend another day without you, one more day without you _

_No girl not without you_

As the last notes played, Stu cupped her face in his hands.

"I love you, sweetheart," he said softly, but clearly, before tilting his head down to kiss her. The tears that were in both of their eyes spilled over as she buried her face in his chest as he hid his in her hair. Once they had composed themselves, Heather and Stu turned to face her friends, still holding each other. A voice rang out over the silence.

"Holy shit, it is Wade Barrett! Fae, what the hell are you thinking?" Stu smiled at the other man and looked down at his girlfriend.

"Believe me, mate, I've asked myself that question a number of times." Laughter filled the room as introductions were made. Stu was thoroughly enjoying himself and asked Mark Nicholson to take a picture of Heather and himself on Stu's Blackberry.

As Drew and Michelle were sitting down to eat, the redhead's phone beeped with a message. She clicked on it to see Stu in the infamous 'go to work' shirt and slacks, Heather in his lap, the brunette holding a massive bouquet of lilies and roses. Under the picture was a single word-'Thanks'

_I won't be posting any new chapters unless at least 5 people give me some feedback. What is the point of writing if no one likes it. My co-author cenachick1981 doesn't count._


	9. Chapter 9

_Thanks for the feedback. Chapter 9 picks up right were 8 left off, Stu gets punished for his lack of trust and Heather gets punished for her cheek. Major Lemon alert._

The night went on, and Stu was enjoying the opportunity to learn more about Heather and her friends. He had been proud to be part of WWE's Tribute to the Troops last December, but other than John Cena, neither he nor any of his fellow superstars had the opportunity to get to know the service members on a personal level. He was shaken from his musing when Mark brought up an event during the '04 deployment.

"...Fae managed to get us all tickets to that NWA show when we were in Faislaine." Everyone laughed as Heather smirked.

"I was the divisional MWR rep, that was part of my job." Everyone laughed and she leaned back into Stu's chest. "I don't think anyone could have foreseen what would happen to all of us. Every one of us was at that show, now look at us." Ron gave her an odd look.

"Except him, of course," he said, pointing at Stu. Heather's smirk widened.

"Oh, he was at the show. As a matter of fact, Stu was in the show." This time, it was Stu staring at her. "There was a battle royal..." Heather looked up at Stu, who's eyes had widened almost comically.

"That was my debut..." She gave him a soft kiss.

"I know," Heather replied, her eyes sparkling.

"Fae, are you sure it was the same event?" Mark asked. "We were all there, and I don't remember seeing him in the ring."

"I'm surprised you remember anything, man," Jim Wesley commented idly. "You put away more Jack and Coke than anyone on the train." Laughter rang out as Mark flipped off Jim.

"If we're going to talk about stupid stuff we did while drunk, then we have to tell Wade...erm...Stu here about Fae's adventures in babysitting Greg in Rota." Stu raised an eyebrow as both Heather and Greg groaned. George Jackson grinned and proceeded to relate the entire story from Greg joining Heather at karaoke to the two mile run in high-heeled boots back to the ship.

Stu pulled out his phone and stepped out on the balcony. He walked back inside a few minutes later, a wide grin on his face.

"Gentlemen, how many of you would be able to travel to Baltimore on December 18th?" Most of the hands in the room went up, and Stu quickly counted 14 of the 17 present, then stepped back outside. Another few minutes passed before he returned to the group. "Heather, you have everyone's addresses, correct?" The brunette nodded, a smile forming as she realized what Stu had done. "I've made arrangements for all of you to be able to attend TLC. WWE will be sending each of you a pair of tickets next week." Heather promptly kissed Stu as the guys started cheering. Her former shipmates began leaving a short time later, and soon, only the couple remained. As soon as the last man departed, Heather locked the door and turned to face Stu.

"I'm still not very happy with you, Mr. Bennett." He looked at her face, which was completely impassive. Only the sparkle in her eyes let him know that she wasn't truly that angry, so Stu decided to go along with whatever she had planned.

"What can I do to make it up to you, love?" Heather didn't answer, instead grabbing a chair from the dining room and setting it in the middle of the living room floor.

"What are you willing to do to earn my forgiveness?" She replied, her arms crossed under her breasts. Stu licked his suddenly dry lips and looked at the chair, then back at her.

"Anything," he said quietly. An evil smirk curved her mouth as she pointed at the chair.

"Strip," she ordered, "I want everything off but your boxers and your butt in that chair by the time I get back." Heather walked toward the bedroom, leaving him standing there, dumbfounded. Taking a deep breath, Stu began to unbutton his shirt, laying the garment on the nearby recliner. His shoes, socks and trousers quickly followed and he sat down just as the bedroom door opened. "Close your eyes and put your arms down by your side." He obeyed, and soon felt her hands touching each of his forearms and his calves. Stu could smell her perfume, and knew the second she moved away. "Look at me."

Stu opened his eyes to see her standing inches away in a short black satin robe. He tried to touch her, but realized that he couldn't move his arms. She had tied him to the chair, and one look at the knots told him that he wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

"What the bloody..." His jaw dropped as he looked back at her. Heather had untied the sash, and allowing the robe to fall open to reveal the skimpiest piece of lingerie he had ever seen. The top barely covered the tips of her breasts, while the bottom was a tiny lace triangle held up by string. Four garters held up sheer stockings, and the ensemble was completed with her 5" Louboutin pumps. "Heather," he growled, "untie me...now."

"No, I don't think I will," she said with a smirk before leaning over to kiss him. She pulled away momentarily before placing her legs over his thighs, straddling his lap. He struggled again to free himself, but her knots were too well done. As a sailor himself, Stu could appreciate her skills, but at the moment, it was decidedly inconvenient.

"You think you're clever, don't you?" He could feel himself getting harder by the second, and from the expression on her face, so could she.

"No, I don't think I'm clever, Stu...I know I am." He groaned as her tongue darted out to taste his flesh, hissing when she nipped at his ear lobe. She slid her hands down his chest and to the waistband of his boxers. Heather gently pulled them down, revealing his nearly full erection. One slender hand wrapped around the shaft, and he let out a curse as she circled the bulbous head with her tongue.

"For the love of God, you're killing me," he said as she enveloped the tip with her warm, wet mouth. Slowly, she began to take him in, when all of a sudden, _Waterfalls _began to play on her phone. Stu cursed again as she let him go and reached into the pocket of her robe. "Heather, don't you dare..." She grinned and sat on his lap, her hips pressing into his torrid length, and pushed the talk button.

"Hey girl, what's up?"

"Hey, is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine."

"Did you forgive Stu for being such an asshole?"

"He's doing good so far at earning my forgiveness."

"You really love him, don't you?"

"You know I do, but I can't just let him get away with acting like he did this afternoon."

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing at the moment," Heather grinned and rolled her hips slightly. Stu let out a groan.

"Taylor, get off the bloody phone," he said raggedly.

"What's wrong with Stu?" Michelle asked, concern in her voice.

"Oh nothing," Heather said. "Stu's just a little tied up at the moment."

"What did you do now?"

"What makes you think I did anything? Besides, I wanted to know how things are going with Drew."

"Slow," Michelle replied with a sigh. Meanwhile, Stu was still struggling to free himself and Michelle could hear the sounds of his fruitless attempts. "It's going really slow, almost like he's afraid to touch me."

"Sounds like you just need to go to Vicky's or Frederick's and have a surprise waiting the next time he comes home." Michelle laughed, but the sound of cloth tearing startled her.

"Heather, when you said Stu was tied up for the moment, did you mean that literally?" Heather looked down at the fabric holding Stu's arms in place, noticing that he had managed to tear through one of the three scarves that bound each arm to the chair.

"What do you think?"

"I think you're dead."

"Oh, trust me Michelle, there will be consequences," Stu ground out through gritted teeth as Heather rolled her hips again. Both Heather and Michelle heard the sound of cloth tearing once more and the brunette looked up into Stu's eyes. The normally jade orbs had turned nearly black, and his expression promised retribution.

"I think I'd better let you go before Stu explodes," Michelle said. "I'll talk to you later...if you survive." The redhead hung up and Heather stood up to set the phone on the coffee table. As she started to turn back around, she heard the last scarf holding his arms rip in half. She didn't stop, but darted to the left, her robe sliding down her arms and being abandoned as he untied his legs. She was at the hallway when he finally freed himself, and he strode in her direction, kicking his boxers toward the kitchen. Heather was almost to the open bedroom door when she looked up and saw him at the end of the hall, standing there in all his glory. He stalked his prey, who looked up at him innocently.

"The time for fun and games is over, sweetheart," he said as she took a step back into the bedroom. Stu continued moving towards Heather, who kept stepping away until the backs of her knees hit the mattress. He yanked her towards him, burying one hand in her long, dark hair and pulling her head back as he bruised her lips with his kiss. Stu's other hand grabbed her wrists, holding them behind her back while he devoured her neck and collarbone. Heather whimpered as he continued his assault on her neck, deliberately marking her as his.

"I've had enough of your cheek tonight," he growled, picking her up and tossing her over his shoulder. Heather yelped as his large hand connected with her bare bottom. Another smack followed, then he lowered her to her feet, only to grab the front of her top and tear it open. He picked her up once again, giving her ass a third smack, before depositing her on the bed.

"Stu," she whispered, but a thick finger pressed against her lips.

"You had your fun, sweetheart. Now it's my turn." He recaptured her wrists, pinning them over her head as he used his free hand to rip the tiny scrap of cloth concealing her from him. Heather cried out as he buried a large finger inside her, then quicky added a second. Her cries turned into moans as he continued to pump his fingers in and out of her. Stu pulled them free and released her hands for a moment as he shifted on the bed. Her relief was short-lived as he took a wrist in each hand, holding them down at her side, while using his massive shoulders to spread her legs and open her completely.

"Oh, fuck me," Heather screamed at the first swipe of his tongue. Stu lifted his head and gave her his patented 'Wade Barrett' smirk.

"I will, but you're just going to have to be patient." He dipped his head and proceeded to feast on the delectable morsel in front of him. Licking and sucking at the tiny nub, Stu felt her rolling her hips, desperatly trying to find her release. With another cry of his name, Heather's body tensed as she reached a mind-blowing orgasm. Stu drank every drop of her essence, and didn't stop his ministrations until her shudders had subsided. By now, he knew he couldn't wait any longer.

Pulling back slightly, he moved up her body, placing his rock-hard length against her entrance. Stu leaned down, biting into the juncture of her neck and collarbone as he plunged into her.

"Keep your hands down and your eyes open," he ordered as he released her wrists before gripping her hips tightly and continuing to plow into her. Heather's hands were clawing at the sheets and her eyes started to close as pleasure consumed her. "Didn't I tell you to keep your eyes on me?" Stu asked, punctuating each word with a sharp thrust. Her eyes flew open and her legs instinctively wrapped around him as she felt herself reaching the brink.

"Stu, oh fuck, Stu," Heather moaned, as her body tightened around him. Her back arched, but he pushed her back down, holding her in place.

"Don't you dare cum yet," he growled. He felt his own impending climax, and increased his pace. With a shout of her name, he exploded and triggered her release. Dropping a gentle kiss on her forehead, he felt the cool air hit his body. Stu rolled to his side before wrapping his arms around her. He pulled the blanket over them as he gave her another loving kiss.

"Am I still forgiven?" Heather smiled at him, her love evident in her hazel eyes.

"I forgave you the moment you asked me to dance. This was just for fun." Stu gave her an incredulous look and shook his head.

"What am I to do with you?" Heather looked up at him, a small smirk on her face.

"That's for you to decide." He returned her smirk with one of his own, before kissing her again. Lifting his head, he gave her a soft smile.

"I meant every word I said tonight, sweetheart. I love you."

_Thanks for all the reviews. I love to write, but I need feedback to know whether I should keep going or quit while I'm ahead, so please keep letting me know what you think._


	10. Chapter 10

_To Anonymous, if you don't like it, don't read it. If you don't want to read sleazy smut, then don't read 'M' rated stories. Last but not least, this isn't the only place I get reviews, and I did get 5 before I posted the last chapter. If you want me, or any other writer to pay attention to your inane ramblings, then grow a pair and sign them! To everyone else, thank you for your reviews, and if one or more of you feels my OC's are too Mary-Sueish, I will be showing even more of their flaws, including Heather's disabilities._

The morning after their fight, Stu was awoken by a thump, followed by a muffled curse. He sat up quickly, only to see Heather leaning against her dresser. It was obvious that there was something badly wrong. Her left leg was firmly on the ground, but it looked like she couldn't put any weight on the right one.

"Heather," she turned to face him, pain clearly written on her face as she attempted to smile.

"I've been lucky, these past few weeks," she commented. "But it was bound to happen sooner or later." Realization dawned as he remembered the umbrella stand in the living room. Stu was still completely naked as he hurried down the hall, grabbing both his boxers and a black cane before rushing back to her. Heather accepted it with a smile, lightly kissing his jaw before slowly shuffling into the bathroom.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Stu called out as the water started running.

"Not really, but if you want to start a pot of coffee, I'd appreciate it." He didn't want to just leave her there, but one thing he had learned was that woman was as stubborn as he was.

Stu had just prepared two cups of coffee when Heather limped into the kitchen. A large brace was clearly visible under her loose jeans, which had been tightly belted at the waist.

"Every time I think about getting rid of these jeans, this happens," Heather commented, tapping the concealed brace on her right leg as she sat down and sipped from the mug Stu had handed her.

"I'm sorry, love," he said, causing her head to snap towards him. "I should have been more careful..." Heather scoffed and shook her head.

"Stu, this has been part of my life for over 6 years now. I have good days and bad...this is a bad day. They come for no rhyme or reason, and all I can do is ride them out. I do have more bad days when the weather gets colder, but that's normal." She smiled up at him, and reached over, covering his hand with her own. Stu looked down at their joined hands, then back up at her, guilt still evident in his eyes.

"I feel like I somehow aggravated it and made it worse for you." Heather shook her head again.

"Stu, walking to the mailbox can aggravate it. I wouldn't trade last night for anything." Finally, he nodded and squeezed her hand gently.

"I'm taking you to University today." She looked up at him, frowning.

"Stu, I'm perfectly capable of driving myself." He smiled at her and stood up.

"I know you can, but I hate seeing you in so much pain. Anything I can do to alleviate it, I want to do."

"Stu..."

"Please love, just humor me for today." Heather sighed and finally nodded.

"Fine, but you might want to consider getting some clothes on. I'm enjoying the view, but I don't think my professors would agree." Stu smirked and bent down to kiss her.

"You and your cheek. I'll be back in a few minutes, so don't even think about moving." Heather grinned unrepentantly, causing him to shake his head as he pulled on the slacks that were still on the back of her chair. He left through the balcony door as she pulled out her European History textbook and began re-reading the assigned chapter for that morning's class while waiting for him to return.

Stu walked back through the glass door and Heather's jaw dropped. He was dressed in a pair of slightly worn True Religion jeans, a dark gray American Eagle shirt, green Adidas hoodie, a Chicago Bears cap covering his damp, ungelled hair, a pair of Nikes, and sunglasses.

"Stu, what are you up to?" He smirked and grabbed her bookbag.

"I told you that I was going to help ease the pain in your leg. I'm certain that carrying this would be detrimental to that." Heather shook her head and stood up.

"What are you going to do? Walk me to class and carry my books?" He grinned at her.

"Precisely," he said, slinging her bag over his shoulder and holding her front door open as she walked out. He watched as she moved gingerly towards the steps. She squealed as he reached out and scooped her up into his arms.

"Your history class will be over by the time you get to my car," he commented as he carried her out to the parking lot. She swatted his arm as they both laughed and got into his car.

Once they arrived at the campus, Stu stayed by her side, even placing her books and supplies on her desk. Heather glanced at the whiteboard and stifled a laugh.

"It's too bad that you can't stay for class," she commented and pointed at the board. Stu turned and looked at the writing. _**Discuss the effects of the actions of Oliver Cromwell on past and present UK politics **_was the day's topic. "I'm sure you could give my class some input."

"I'm not so certain that your professor would appreciate my opinion." Stu replied as he leaned down to give her a quick kiss.

"On the contrary," both Heather and Stu looked up to see her professor smiling at them. "Who better to talk about influences on UK politics than an Englishman?" Stu nodded as Dr. James pointed at a table near the door. "I'll tell the class that you're here to give your opinion, Mr..." The older man's voice trailed as he looked between Heather and Stu.

"Bennett, Professor. Stuart Bennett," Stu said, extending his hand. Dr. James accepted it and smiled.

"What brought you to Tampa, Stuart?"

"My employer, Professor. My job has me traveling a great deal, but most of my colleagues and I have settled in the Tampa-St. Petersburg area." The professor nodded and Stu took a seat at the table, his long legs stretched out to the side as the rest of the class began to file in.

Many of the students recognized Stu immediately and whispers filled the room. After the class ended, a few of the students lingered to get autographs and take pictures. Heather smiled as she returned her supplies to her bag while Stu extricated himself from several of her more aggressive female classmates.

"Are you ready, love?" Stu asked as he picked up her bag. By the time they left campus, he was shaking his head. "Now I remember the part of Uni I despised." Heather laughed as they got into Stu's car and went home.

Heather and Stu both flew to Philadelphia the following week for Survivor Series. The actual event was in New York City, but they were meeting Michelle and Drew before the two Superstars had to go do interviews and other events to raise publicity.

The two women were on their way to the King of Prussia Mall when Michelle turned the radio to 106.1FM.

"Here in the studio, we have WWE superstars Wade Barrett and Drew McIntyre. Thank you for stopping by today." Michelle grinned at Heather and began rapidly texting. A few minutes later, the DJ paused before asking his next question. "This just came in from a regular listener via Twitter-'My sister and I think that you two are gorgeous. We want to know if you're single?' Any answer to that, gentlemen?" They could hear both Stu and Drew laugh.

"As ye know, I went through a divorce earlier this year, but Wade's lass introduced me ta her friend, and we've been together ever since."

"Sorry, ladies, but both McIntyre and I are taken." The interview went on as the women parked and walked toward the mall. Just as they reached the doors, Michelle's phone rang.

"Hey Drew, how did the interview go?" Heather snickered, since she was standing close enough to her friend to hear the entire conversation.

"Have ye done anything on Twitter lately, Ms. N. Galloway?" Stu's voice rang out next.

"Was it you or Ms. F. Bennett?"

"Stu," Heather called out, "I was driving."

"I had a feeling it was Taylor," Stu replied. "It's not your style, love. What are you two doing?"

"We're at King of Prussia mall," Michelle said.

"Neither of us have anything scheduled for the remainder of the day, so we are on our way there." Michelle said goodbye to Drew and hung up.

When the men arrived, they found Heather standing in front of a mirror in Neiman-Marcus, wearing a stunning purple Monique Lhuillier gown and arguing with Michelle.

"...absolutely not," the brunette said firmly, shaking her head. "I am not blowing all of my savings on one dress. That Kors dress was fine..."

"It wasn't dressy enough..."

"It was fine, this is too much..." Stu shook his head as he and Drew approached the women.

"How much is it, love?" Heather and Michelle both turned to face the men.

"It's not important," Heather replied. "I'm going to get changed back, and I'll be right out." She turned on her heel and walked back to the dressing room. As soon as she vanished behind the curtains, Stu beckoned the saleswoman over and pulled her out of earshot. A whispered conversation occurred that left both smiling and Stu pulling out his wallet. As he walked back to Drew and Michelle, the redhead was shaking her head.

"Stu, she's going to have a fit. All of her really nice clothes come from outlets and are usually a few seasons out of date, but they're always classic pieces, so it's not so obvious." He shrugged his shoulders as he slid his wallet back into his jeans. Heather re-emerged a minute later, fully dressed and a smile on her face. The group left the store and headed to the food court. Stu excused himself, and both Drew and Michelle turned to Heather.

"Why dinna ye ask Stu to get ye the dress for the after-party, lassie?" Drew asked curiously.

"I don't think so, Drew. If I can't buy it on my own, then I don't need it." Michelle shook her head.

"It doesn't matter if you need it, I know you wanted it, didn't you?" Heather gave a small smile, not noticing Stu behind her, holding a Neiman-Marcus garment bag and smirking.

"Hell yes, I wanted it, but I'm not getting it, so there's no point harping on it, is..." Heather was shocked when Stu set the bag in her lap.

"You may not be buying it, sweetheart, but I am."

"Stu, no, this is way too much..." Stu leaned down and silenced her with a kiss. "I can't accept..." Kissing her again, he pulled away and placed a finger over her lips.

"Yes you can accept this and you will accept it," he declared. His eyes gleamed when he spotted two distinctive Frederick's of Hollywood bags. "Am I to assume that at least one of these belongs to you?"

"You would be right." Heather replied. "We both got a little something there." Stu looked over at the blushing couple and shook his head.

"I presume that you two are still going out tonight?" Drew nodded, and Stu smiled. "Well, let's get the bags divided, and we'll meet tomorrow morning for the drive to New York." Heather reminded both Drew and Michelle to monitor the redhead's alcohol consumption before she and Stu departed for the hotel.

_I hope everyone enjoyed this latest installment of Neighbors. I enjoy feedback, but 'what crap is this' doesn't help me improve either my story or my writing in general. I have a feeling that my Anonymous friend would feel differently if I had made her the OC, but that is irrelevant. I will be disabling anonymous reviews and deleting the ones already received. 88% of my reviews have been positive, so I will continue this little fic._


	11. Chapter 11

_Sorry about the delay in updating, but Fall semester just began, and I'm taking 5 classes (17 credit hours), so this story will only be updated on weekends. However, it's time to head to New York for Survivor Series! What surprises are in store for our friends?_

As soon as they returned to the hotel, Stu had excused himself to the bathroom, leaving Heather lost in her thoughts. She took a seat on the bed and looked at the bag hanging innocently on the closet door. Why did he insist on buying her that dress? It wasn't that she didn't like it, God knows it was gorgeous and she loved it, but she didn't understand why he would spend so much on a woman he had been dating for less than two months. She loved Stu for being Stu, and would have fallen for him if he had worked at Sea World and not the WWE. No one had ever spent that much on her in her life, and she didn't know how to take it.

Stu was wiping his hands on a towel as he came out of the bathroom and saw Heather staring off into space. He knew that she was troubled, but he didn't know why. Most women would be thrilled that someone would buy them something so expensive, but Heather looked guilty for some reason. He sat down next to her and wrapped his arm around her.

"What's on your mind, sweetheart?" Heather sighed and looked up at him.

"Why?"

"Why what, love?" Stu was honestly confused at her question as Heather bowed her head.

"Why did you do it? That dress...far too expensive...I'm not worth it...you shouldn't be wasting your money on me..." Stu pulled away and lifted her chin.

"You are worth it, sweetheart. Hasn't anyone ever bought you nice things before?" Her silence was enough of an answer, but she eventually spoke.

"I've been working since I was twelve," Heather's voice was quiet, but steady. "Babysitting, yard work, then in retail until I joined the military. Even then, I knew if I wanted clothes or anything that wasn't either secondhand or salvage, I'd have to save up and buy it myself. That hasn't changed." She saw his expression and misinterpreted it. "You don't need to pity me, Stu. I don't feel sorry for myself, and I don't want anyone else to feel sorry for me. If I want something, I have to earn it, and I didn't earn..." Stu pulled her into his arms.

"It's not pity, Heather," he said, dropping a kiss on her brow. She pulled back, disbelief clearly written on her face. "You deserve nice things, and I want to buy them for you, so let me." She could see that he was determined, and inwardly promised to be a lot more careful in the future. Heather was not going to let him waste that kind of money on stupid crap for her if she could help it.

Michelle and Drew were finishing dinner and talking about what had happened earlier at the mall. Drew was trying and failing to understand why Heather had been so upset over Stu buying her a dress and Michelle was trying to explain her friend's attitude. Finally, as dessert arrived, the couple agreed to drop the subject and concentrate on each other.

The waitress had brought the check just as Michelle's phone rang. On the other end was her friend Dina, inviting them out to Reales, one of Northeast Philadelphia's hottest nightclubs. They had already intended to go out, so now they had a destination. Michelle's silver metallic Juicy Couture dress and Miu Miu sandals were perfect for Reales, and Drew was equally resplendent in a cobalt blue Marc Jacobs shirt and charcoal Hugo Boss slacks.

Michelle had warned Drew that she had not revealed exactly whom she was dating to any of her friends, and at least two of them would recognize him immediately.

"Are ye ashamed of me, lassie?" Drew asked, a touch of hurt evident in his voice.

"No," she replied, "of course not. It's just still hard for me to comprehend that we're together. Besides," Michelle added with a slight smile, "Dina would probably ask 'Aren't you that guy from Smackdown' while Tim would say 'Oh my God, you're Drew McIntyre...wait a minute...Bitch, you didn't tell us you were dating Drew McIntyre'." Drew laughed and shook his head.

"I take it that this Tim is a pansy?" Michelle grinned and nodded her head.

"Honey, he makes Sir Elton John look like a womanizer." Drew snorted and shook his head.

"The lad knows that I'm straight, right?" Michelle giggled and loosely wrapped her arms around his waist as they watched her friends approach.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean he won't try." Linking arms, Drew escorted Michelle to her car while her friends climbed into the backseat. Drew took the keys from Michelle and the Philadelphians gave the Scotsman directions to Reales Sports Bar and Grill. Parking outside, music could be heard from the local establishment and it was all pop music.

"It's a good thing Heather and Stu did not join us tonight,"Michelle whispered to Drew.

"And why is that love?" Drew asked.

"Because they would both kick my ass if they knew this place is known to blast pop and hip-hop music." Drew laughed as he escorted Michelle and her friends into Reales. As they strolled in, *NYSNC's hit, "Bye Bye Bye" came on and Dina squealed as she dragged Michelle onto the dance floor, leaving the guys to order the first round.

Hours later the group was fairly intoxicated and laughing as Dina told

Drew stories about growing up with Michelle. The majority of the time,

Michelle was turning bright red and trying to hide her face in Drew's shoulder. Drew almost spit out his beer as he learned that his sweet young lassie was a bit of a troublemaker when she was a teenager working in a fast food restaurant.

"So there I was counting the money, when I heard commotion in the back. I came out of the office yelling 'What the fuck is going on out here?' All I saw was Michelle and the rest of the night crew with our sauce dispensers, covered in condiments. They all turned to me and pointed the damn things at me. I warned them that if they even thought about each and every one of them would be written up! Michelle just turned to each of them and said 'Ready, Aim, Fire!' and I was covered in crap!" Drew cracked up laughing as Michelle retaliated.

"Well we might have been written

up, but we got a shitload of overtime because we had to clean up after

ourselves. We were just smart enough to lay garbage bags on the floor before

we started our food fight," the redhead stated. Dina smacked Michelle in the arm as Tim returned with a round of Jager Bombs and a Buttery Nipple for Michelle. Tossing back his shot, Drew turned to his red-headed girlfriend.

"So ye like to get messy, don't ya lassie," he teased as he nipped at her neck. Michelle giggled and turned to him.

"Wouldn't you like to find out?" Drew felt his pants begin to tighten as Michelle shot him a smirk. Soon a

familiar song came on and Michelle took her two gay friends out to the center of the dance floor. The trio began to put a show on to the entire crowd as "Single Ladies" blasted through the speakers. Michelle and her friends memorized the whole routine and the red head was putting Beyonce to shame as she grinded and shook her assets to the crowds' amusement. Drew was taking in deep breaths as his love was getting dirty on the dance floor and knew he had to get his hands on her. When the song ended, Drew stood up and began to stalk Michelle. When he approached her, he stood behind her and placed his hands on her hips. As the music played, Drew began to grind right into her full, round bottom and Michelle began to feel her panties getting soaked. Drew bent down to her ear and growled deep within his chest. Michelle looked her shoulder and seductively asked "Is there something that you want?" Drew pressed his throbbing manhood into her back and Michelle could not help moaning at the sensation he was causing. Taking his hand, Michelle said goodbye to her friends and led the way out of the club.

Within fifteen minutes the couple was back at Michelle's apartment, making-out like two teenagers in the hallway as Michelle fumbled with her keys to unlock the door. Finally the door opened and the pair entered the hallway as Michelle proceeded to unbutton Drew's shirt and kiss down his chest and sculpted abs. Drew wanted her to go further but unfortunately his bladder had other ideas.

"Lassie get into that bedroom and wait for me, I will be out in two minutes." Michelle nodded as the Scotsman ran to the bathroom

to relieve himself. Michelle went into her drawer and pulled out a pair of

silk blue pajamas and quickly undressed and put them on. As she lay on the bed, the effects of the alcohol she consumed began to take a toll. By

the time Drew entered the room, he found his girlfriend out cold and couldn't help but shake his head. "Now I know what Heather was talking about," he laughed as he placed Michelle under the covers and climbed into bed, wrapping his arms around her and placing a gentle kiss on her head. As sleep began to take over his body, Drew wondered if he and Michelle

were ever going to go to the next level in their relationship.

The next morning, a little after nine, Drew groaned as he heard his phone

ring. Picking it up, he glanced at the screen and saw Stu's name and

number flashing. As he pressed the talk button, he reached over to shake

Michelle awake.

"Sweetheart ..., it's time to get up; we have to get ready to go to

New York." Michelle rolled over and looked at Drew bleary-eyed and asked

for a few more minutes of blissful slumber. Drew nodded as his girlfriend

fell asleep again. Drew got out of bed and went into the bathroom to take

a hot shower in order to wake up. Just under half an hour later, he emerged showered, shaved, and fully dressed to hear pounding on the door. Closing the bedroom door, Drew walked over to the front of the apartment and opened the door to see Stu and Heather looking at him and shaking their heads.

"What the bloody hell took you so long mate, and where is Taylor?" Stu questioned his best friend. Drew rubbed the back of his neck.

"I think she's still asleep." Heather looked at Drew, her eyes starting to narrow.

"Drew, exactly how much did she have to drink last night?" Drew looked sheepishly at the brunette.

"I lost count after the fifth round was bought."

"Oh fuck," Heather said as she ran to her best friend's bedroom and began

pounding on the bedroom. "Michelle you better get your ass out of that

bed right now!" she yelled. There was no response and Stu walked over and

turned the doorknob.

"Allow me love" Stu spoke as he walked into the room. Trying to rip the covers off the red head, Stu stated sternly, "Taylor, I am giving you one last chance to get out of bed before we do things the hard way." Wrapping the blankets tighter around her body, Michelle chose to ignore the Englishman. "Very well then," Stu muttered as he attempted to reach for Michelle's ankles.

"Stu," Heather called out, "watch out for her…" But it was too late as the 6'6" superstar was quickly brought down to his knees by one errant kick. Drew couldn't help but laugh as he saw his former tag-team partner double over in pain.

"Well I guess me girl puts Ste's kick to shame." Heather had to bite her lip to prevent herself from laughing as Stu cursed under his breath.

"Alright guys," the brunette said as soon as she composed herself. "We

are going to do this my way." Heather quickly doffed her jacket and tossed

it to the side. Pushing up her sleeves, she stalked towards the bathroom

and went inside. The next thing the two men heard was the shower running.

A second later, her voice echoed from the room: "Alright boys, bring her

in her and Galloway, this time you take her feet."

"What are ye planning to do ta her Heather?" the Scotsman questioned. Heather stuck her head out the door, wearing a devilish grin.

"Oh I'm just going to expedite this

process,"she replied. Stu raised his eyebrow.

"And just how do you plan to do that?"

"Well nothing cures a hangover like an ice cold shower," Heather smirked. "Oh boys, try to get the blankets off of her, if you can't, well I guess they will be washed as well."

On the count of three, the two men began the process of ripping the down

comforter and sheets off the sleeping girl and after three minutes were

finally successful. Before she had the chance to wrap herself back into the

covers, Stu grabbed Michelle under her arms, while Drew captured her legs,

carefully avoiding her feet. Groaning, the red head began to stir slightly

as the two men carried her towards her best friend. Heather had turned off

the shower and was standing next to the tub as Stu and Drew carefully

deposited their burden into the tub. Heather turned the knob and the next

thing the trio heard was an ear-piercing scream as they rushed out of the

bathroom.

"You three are so fucking dead, and Heather, be thankful you don't

have a set of balls." Stu cupped himself as Heather moved to sit on his

lap.

"Don't worry sweetheart, I'll protect you." Drew looked over at the couple and muttered thanks as he ran into the bedroom closet to hide from his girlfriend. "Hey Drew, that will be the first place she looks," Heather yelled as they heard the water stop. Michelle came out of the bathroom, wrapped in a towel, with her hair resembling a very infamous picture of Stu that had been taken by the Hillsborough County Police Department. She looked at her best friend sitting protectively on Stu's lap. "You already got him once; you are not touching him again." Michelle glared at the duo.

"Well we got Tweedle-Dee and Tweedle-Dum, where the fuck is Tweedle-Dumber?"Stu looked at the fuming red-head.

"I honestly have no clue what you are talking about," he stated as he pointed towards the bedroom.

"You might want to get some clothes on Michelle," Heather said as Michelle stomped towards the bedroom. Throwing open the closet door, Michelle's eyes flared as she saw Drew

trying to hide behind her jeans and failing miserably. Drew gulped as he tried to give an explanation,

"This was all Heather's idea. I wanted nothing to do with it."Michelle's eyes darkened as she stepped towards the Scotsman.

"I know it was her idea, you didn't have to help with it." Drew

slipped around her and back into the bedroom. As Michelle whipped her body

around trying to reach for him, her towel became undone and fell down to her ankles. Drew's eyes widened as he saw his girlfriend's body for the first

time. Stepping towards her, he leaned down towards her and kissed her

deeply.

"My god you are so fucking beautiful," he said as his hands began to caress her arms and shoulders. Feeling the anger leaving her body, Michelle pressed herself into Drew and her hands went to the hem of his t-shirt.

"Hope you two aren't fucking in there because Michelle needs to get her ass dressed and get ready. We need to get on the road!"

"Yes sir, drill sergeant" Michelle shouted as she pulled some clothes from the closet and began

to get dressed.

"I was a fucking Petty Officer, you twit," Heather shouted as Drew emerged from the bedroom with a huge grin on his face.

"And you said we had the worst timing," causing the brunette to laugh.

"Galloway, you can screw her brains out later, you two have a PPV to get to, and Michelle and I have serious shopping to do." Drew turned to Stu.

"Something tells me our credit cards are about to get a workout." Stu felt Heather's body stiffen as the brunette shook her head firmly.

"No, my credit card will be getting the workout." Michelle emerged from the bedroom, her face bright red as Drew wrapped his arms around her. Everyone gathered their belongings and they were off to the parking lot. As Heather was getting in the car, Stu leaned over and handed Michelle his credit card.

"I know she won't accept it from me, but perhaps she will accept something from you."

Michelle nodded as she climbed into her Corolla while the guys walked over to their rental.

"We will have your tickets and backstage passes at the will-call window for you," Drew said as he climbed into the passenger seat.

Both cars pulled out and they were off to the Big Apple.


	12. Chapter 12

_This chapter was written by my illustrious co-author, cenachick1981. I simply beta'd it._

Walking down the streets of New York City, Heather and Michelle were enjoying their day of sightseeing and shopping. The girls had just turned on to Fashion Ave. and were passing the shops of their favorite designers. Michelle sighed as she looked into the display windows and seeing the mannequins dressed in the latest trends.

"Ok girl, spill it. You've been moping ever since we started walking down this street. What has gotten into you?" Heather asked, concern in her voice. Michelle took a deep breath and turned to her best friend.

"I don't know, I just feel like Drew and I are never going to get to the next level. Every time we attempt to, something always comes up. I thought last night was going to be the night, but stupid me drank too much and passed out. I'm beginning to think that if Drew and I don't have sex soon, he might look for it somewhere else while he is on the road." Heather shook her head and wiped the tears from her best friend's eyes.

"Girl you must be out of your mind. That man is in love with you. When I see him look at you, I only see love and devotion shining through his eyes. You are the best thing that has happened to him since the shit he went through with Taryn. And trust me, you two will know when the time is right and it will be amazing when you guys finally make love." Michelle could not help but roll her eyes at the brunette.

"When the hell did you become a romance expert?" Heather giggled and turned to her friend.

"When I found out a sexy Englishman was my neighbor." Michelle shook her head and continued to stare at the display.

"You know what I think you need?" Michelle raised an eyebrow. "I think we need to give you a sexy makeover." Michelle looked at her reflection in the mirror.

"And what is wrong with what I am wearing?" Heather whipped her friend around and made the red-head face her.

"Oh nothing, if you don't mind looking like a typical teenage fangirl." Michelle looked down at her ensemble, which consisted of Drew's new t-shirt, her Old Navy boyfriend cut jeans which had some holes in them and a jean jacket to cover her arms from the slight chill in the air. Heather grabbed her arm as they entered Stella McCartney's boutique. "Come on girl, by the time, I get done with you, Drew will not be able to keep his hands off of you."

A few hours later the duo entered Madison Square Garden. Michelle had been transformed by her best friend. Her body was clad in a Fredericks of Hollywood Black and White Pinstripe Off the Shoulder corset, Stella McCartney Degarde Skinny Ankle Grazer Jeans and her feet were adorned with Alexander McQueen Faithful Boots. Michelle also decided to take a risk and purchased a Bordelle Satin and Mesh thong. To show her appreciation, Michelle took her best friend to the famous Warren Tricomi salon and spa for manicures and pedicures. Michelle also decided to treat herself to a facial, makeup application, and a blowout to her hair. When Heather was not looking, Michelle paid for their services with Stu's credit card since Heather had used hers to pay for a few purchases at Barneys. By the time the girls left the salon, Michelle felt like a new woman and Heather knew that Drew would not be able to keep his hands off of her once he saw the red-head. To conceal her new top, Heather had bought Michelle a cropped MCQ leather jacket. She wanted Drew to have a huge surprise later that night.

As the two girls walked down the steps of the legendary arena, they stopped to stare at the stage and ring. Both had aspirations that one day they would be able to compete in this sacred ground in front of thousands of people. However, unforeseen injuries caused both girls to put their dreams on hold. Glancing at the ring and then at each other, they decided to relive their dream one last time. Removing their shoes, the girls walked up the steel steps and entered the ring. Michelle could not help but take off and start running the ropes as Heather sat on the top turnbuckle. Turning to the brunette, Michelle smirked and her eyes issued a challenge to her best friend. Hopping down off the far right corner turnbuckle, Heather stalked Michelle as though she was her enemy. Michelle and Heather circled each other and the two proceeded to start chain wrestling.

The girls went back and forth for ten minutes until Heather was flat on her stomach and Michelle was executing the Crippler Cross face. Having studied a certain Canadian wrestler, whose name had been erased from WWE history, Michelle knew how to execute the move perfectly and Heather found

herself with no choice but to tap.

Applause could be heard from behind them as the girls quickly stood and became wide-eyed as the current World Heavyweight Champion Randy Orton and the leader of the CeNation clapped their hands in appreciation.

Blushing, Michelle decided to step behind her much taller friend as Heather began to speak.

"And just how much of that did you boys watch?"

"Enough to see that you ladies are very talented," John stated as he and Randy walked towards the ring and rolled in. Michelle backed away because she was very nervous.

"Where precisely do you think you're going?" Heather said as she pulled Michelle to her side. Michelle didn't know why she was acting so shy; she had met the Chain Gang solider and the Apex Predator numerous times. She even used to dream about being romantically involved with either one of them. But times have changed and both men were married and Michelle was happily involved with the Sinister Scotsman.

"Now I recognize you," John stated towards Michelle, his dimples showing. "I've seen you at all the shows we do in Philly and surrounding areas. You even had made a scrapbook for me to sign at WrestleMania this past year." Michelle nodded as her vocal chords decided to constrict.

"That might be so John, but the question is how did you two get into the building. The doors don't open for another three hours," Randy stated trying to intimidate the girls.

"Oh please Orton, quit trying to act like the Viper around us," Heather retorted as Michelle started to step back. As someone who followed The Legend Killer's career extensively, she knew Randy could have a very bad temper when provoked.

"We were given backstage passes by our boyfriends and we came down the steps instead of heading to the backstage area," Michelle stated, her voice quivering. This statement caused John to grin.

"Oh, so you're the two chicks that Drew and Stu don't shut up about." Randy couldn't help but chuckle.

"I should have known they would be bringing you lovely ladies to the show. Well John, I think it would be best if we escort these two back to catering so they can meet the rest of the roster and reunite with their boyfriends." Heather thought about this and then had an evil smile.

"Actually, gentlemen, and I use that term loosely around you two. We could use your help on a prank on Drew." Known to pull stunts in their early years in the company, the two veterans listened in on the girls' plan.

The PPV was in full swing and Drew was pacing back and forth in the gorilla position. The company recently turned the Scotsman face and tonight he would be teaming with his childhood idol, 'Rowdy' Roddy Piper.

"Mate will you pull yourself together, I have never seen you like this," Stu firmly stated, rubbing his temples with his fingers.

"I'm trying to, but tonight is my chance to prove to everyone I am ready to be in the title runs. I did not get a lot of television exposure after the whole fiasco with Taryn. And to top it off Michelle is in the front row for the biggest match of my career thus far." Stu clapped a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Drew, do you know how utterly pathetic you sound? Your bird has been cheering you on since you were heel back in our Irish Whip Wrestling days. She loves you for you and she is going to be so proud of you. You and I both know she is going to be standing the whole time waving that Scottish flag you signed for her months ago. No matter what, she loves you for the man you are." Drew smiled at the Englishman and started to get warmed up for the match. Soon it was time to go out in front of the audience and show everyone what he was capable off. His opponents Jack Swagger and Dolph Ziggler were already in the ring, talking about how they were going to destroy the prides of Scotland. All of a sudden, a familiar sound echoed through Madison Square Garden. The bagpipes blared as the Rowdy One and Drew McIntyre came down the aisle, slapping hands with members of the WWE Universe. Fans were screaming and cheering the two men on as they posed for the cameras. However, when Drew turned around, a scowl came across his face. There stood Michelle in the front row wearing a Jack Swagger t-shirt and holding a sign that said "I might be dating a Scotsman, but I proudly support the USA!" Nick and Jake were trying to contain the laughter bubbling up inside them as Heather took multiple pictures of the shocked expression on Drew's face. Piper turned towards his tag-team partner and whispered in his ear.

"I take it that's your girlfriend?" Drew could only nod as he bit the inside of his cheek, trying to keep his anger in check. The Hall of Famer let out a chuckle, "I think she is going to fit in just fine. She already knows how to pull a good rib!" Drew let out an exasperated sigh as he focused on his match. He was planning on having a nice little chat with the red-head later that night in the back.

Hours later the PPV ended. Not only did Drew win his match with Piper, but Stu had shocked the world. After twelve long months, the pride of Manchester finally defeated Randy Orton and was crowned the new World Heavyweight Champion. Tears flowed down his cheeks as he posed on each turnbuckle cradling the title in his arms. He had made history as he was the first British World Heavyweight Champion, a feat his childhood idol, the late Davey Boy Smith never achieved. What shocked the audience and viewers' watching on PPV even more was when he rolled out of the ring and scooped up a tall brunette from ringside, kissing her deeply. He knew that this was out of character, but consequences be damned. He was proud to be the top guy on the Smackdown brand and even happier that he had a wonderful woman he got to go home to every week. Tears shone in Heather's hazel eyes as Stu held her close and Michelle held the Union Jack in the background as the show went off the air.

Both girls waited in their seats as the crowds exited the arena, ignoring the questions from the other fans. They flipped through their cameras looking at the pictures they had taken throughout the night. Heather knew before she returned to Tampa Monday afternoon, the two of them were going to stop at Walgreens to print some of the pictures Michelle had taken of Stu's match. She wanted to make a small scrapbook to give to Stu for Christmas, commemorating this joyous occasion in his career. Michelle was happy for Stu as well, but her stomach was churning. She had seen the look in Drew's eyes and knew she was going to get it when he found her backstage. Michelle knew Drew would never hurt her but she could not forget the look of shock and disappointment that shone in his blue eyes.

Soon a security guard approached the two friends and escorted them backstage. Heather could hear the sound of corks popping and grinned, knowing her lover was getting the ceremonial champagne shower. She ran over to him, wrapping her arms around his sticky and sweaty body. Stu looked down at the brunette.

"Easy love, I'm a bit of a mess right now." Heather smirked at the Englishman and leaned over to whisper in his ear.

"I know. It just means I get to lick you clean later." The rest of the locker room started to crack up as they saw Stu's ears turn bright red. Michelle approached the couple and gave Stu a chaste kiss on his cheek.

"Congratulations on winning the title Stu."

"Thanks luv," Stu said as he gave her a tight hug, saturating her Jack Swagger shirt in champagne. The girls stood back as Stu had to get back into Wade Barrett mode and conduct an interview with . Once the interview was over, Stu quickly grabbed his bag and rushed into the showers. All of a sudden, Michelle felt her arm being grabbed and she was being dragged. into an empty locker-room. The door opened and Michelle was pushed inside.

"Hey who do you think you are taking me away from my friends?" Michelle questioned as she rubbed her arm. She heard the door slam and turned around to see Drew standing against the door, still in his trunks and his eyes blazing.

"You think you were so funny out there tonight don't ya?" Drew said as he stalked towards his girlfriend. "Embarrassing me in front of my childhood idol and letting the entire world see you not supporting me in me match tonight." Michelle slowly backed away until her back hit a locker.

"It was only supposed to be a joke, I have done ribs on the guys before and they always laughed." Drew placed his hands on each side of Michelle, trapping her against him. "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings Drew." Michelle turned away from his intense gaze.

"Well, I think somebody needs to be punished," Drew said as he grabbed Michelle's shirt. With a hard tug, he ripped the Jack Swagger shirt off her body and his eyes widened as the newly purchased lingerie came into his view.

Heather and Stu were talking with Roddy, John, Randy and Stephen when the unmistakable sound of Drew's voice drifted into the room, followed by a squeal from Michelle. The group of six looked at each other and started laughing.

"I didn't know the boy had it in him," Roddy commented, causing Heather to laugh harder.

"From the racket they're making, he has it in Michelle at the moment," the brunette commented from her favorite position on Stu's lap. The others laughed again as the sound of Drew and Michelle copulating continued to echo through the empty arena.

A few minutes passed and the noise from Drew and Michelle faded away. Heather and Stu walked out into the hallway, stopping in front of a locked door and knocked loudly.

"If you two are done fucking each others' brains out, we would like to go out and the New York nightlife to celebrate Stu's first World title reign!" Heather shouted. Michelle turned a deep red as she buried her head in the Scotsman's shoulder. Drew shouted through the door.

"Hold your horses lassie, we will be out in a few minutes. And what makes ye think we were screwing?" Stu could not hold his laughter anymore.

"Mate, the entire locker room could hear you pulling your bird. Thank God all of the audience left, or the company would have had to change our rating to TV-MA." This caused the couple in the locker room to burst out laughing.

"Alright Stu, we will be out in a few. We just need to get cleaned up." With that, Drew hoisted Michelle over his shoulder, giving her ass one final smack, as he took her into the shower to get ready to hit the town.

_The original chapter 12 had smut that my co-author 'borrowed' from another author. This was unacceptable to me, so that portion of this chapter has been removed. I will be much more vigilant in the future to ensure that this NEVER happens again-Fae_


	13. Chapter 13

_This chapter is dedicated to the victims of Al-Quaida eleven years ago on October 12, 2000; ten years ago on September 11, 2001; and the brave men of Seal Team 6 that eliminated Osama Bin Laden on May 1, 2011. Many people don't realize that some of the men killed on August 2, 2011, in the helicopter attack in Afghanistan, were from the same group that took out Bin Laden 3 months earlier. I was honored to call several of these gentlemen my friends, and it is for them that I write this. There is a little smut at the end, so you've been warned!_

As November rolled into December, Stu had told Heather that this year's Tribute to the Troops was being held at Mayport Naval Station, and after the fan reaction to the events at the end of Survivor Series, Stu was hearing more cheers than before. At a SmackDown taping in Jacksonville on the 6th, his status as a 'tweener' was solidified.

Stu was in the middle of cutting a promo, when the camera panned over to Heather, who was sitting in the front row. Seconds later, _South Bound _began to play, and Heath Slater walked out on stage.

"Man, Wade, when we were in Nexus and in the Corre, you could get any girl you want. Why would you settle for that?"

"What on earth are you babbling about, Slater? In case you have forgotten, I don't speak imbecile."

"You're the World Heavyweight Champion, Wade. You could have hired a better escort service, naw mean?" Out of the corner of his eye, Stu could see Heather's jaw drop at the insult.

"Slater, I highly recommend you shut your mouth this instant. If you don't, I won't be held responsible for her actions."

"What can she do, scratch me with her press-on nails?" Heath walked toward Heather, pulling a $50 from his tights. "So, Miss, what would this get me?" Heather glared at the West Virginian while Stu smirked as he leaned against the ropes.

"No, Ginger, but after 9 years in the United States Navy, I'm certain that she knows a number of ways to break you in half." Stu smiled at his girlfriend, as she put on a baseball cap that read 'US Navy Retired-Operation Iraqi Freedom' on the front and brim, respectively. Heath started to back away, only to run into Stu. He turned to try to apologize to the brunette, but got a resounding slap for his trouble. Stu tossed Heath into the ring and proceeded to squash him in less than five minutes. Once the match ended, a camera followed the World Champion back to the locker room. Matt 'Striker' Kaye was standing there with a microphone.

"Wade, if I could have a minute of your time...why did you attack Heath Slater?"

"Slater made a monumental error the second he called the woman I love a slag...a prostitute." Matt's eyes widened as he looked at the World Champion.

"I think anyone can understand that."

"I could care less what everyone understands, Matt. All I care about is my match at TLC with Randy Orton." Matt thanked Wade for his time and the screen faded to black. After the show went off the air, one of the security guards led Heather towards the locker room where Stu was waiting with several other superstars. She was stunned when the entire group started applauding her. Heather turned to Stu, her jaw agape.

"What on earth is this for?" she asked after regaining her composure. He gave her a hug before turning her around to face his colleagues. John and Randy were the first to approach, John clearing his throat.

"When Randy and I saw you and your friend wrestling at Survivor Series, I wondered why you never tried out here." Heather saw the expression on Stu's face and gulped as John continued. "Did something happen while you were in the Navy?" Heather took a deep breath, but before she could answer, Stu erupted.

"What the bloody hell were you doing in the ring? You could have gotten hurt, Taylor could have botched a move..."

"Now wait a minute, Stu," Heather shouted back, poking her finger into his chest. "For starters, Michelle and I were both trained! Second, we were just doing a basic chain, and last of all, do you really think she would do anything to hurt me?" The brunette turned and started to walk away when Stu reached out, grabbing her arm and pulling her into an tender embrace.

"Don't you know how much it hurts me to see you in so much pain every day, and there's not a bloody damn thing I can do to take it away?"

"Why would she be in pain?" Phil Brooks asked. Stu turned his glare to the 'Voice of the Voiceless'.

"Are you certain that you're straight-edge, Punk? It appears that you have less functional brain cells than a drug-addled alcoholic!" Phil turned red but Heather cut him off.

"Stu, I doubt you've told them what happened, I know I haven't, so you can't expect them to understand." Heather looked up at him as he continued to hold her.

"Heather was severely injured in Iraq in 2005. She's lucky to be alive, much less to be standing here." He didn't see the closed, tight expression on her face.

"The lass still has to use a cane and wear braces on her legs and back on her bad days." Everyone turned to see Stephen, who had just exited his locker room. "She and Stu had just become neighbors. Drew and Ah had dropped in, an' she made supper for all of us. Ah saw her canes and Drew pointed to the Purple Heart in a display case she had on the wall." Heather turned towards the group and cleared her throat.

"Look, I'm fine. Yeah, I got hurt, but I'm a lot better off than many of my friends. I'm alive, I'm standing here, I've got all four of my limbs. They may not always work right, but they're mine." Stu frowned and shook his head.

"Okay? You broke 37 bones, including your back..." John made a strangled sound.

"37 broken bones? That was during your whole career, right?"

"No, Cena, that was in a single day." Heather shook her head and gave a wry chuckle as the superstars around them all gasped.

"Actually, it was a single morning, but that's just semantics. If you want to talk about my career, I broke 54 bones total. Shit happens, you suck it up, deal with it, and move on."

"Hey Bennett," Randy called out, "how do you deal with a chick that has more balls than you do?" Stu's ears turned red, but Mark Calaway quickly intervened.

"What the hell are you talking about, Orton? She's got more balls than any of us." This had the entire group laughing, and Drew couldn't resist taking a shot at Stu.

"I'm still trying ta figure out what she sees in Stu's ugly arse."

"You know Drew, I ask Michelle that exact same question all the time about you." Drew grinned as he smoothed his jacket sleeve.

"Don't be jealous, lassie." Heather snorted and snuggled into Stu's arms.

"Jealous of what...your many shortcomings? No thanks, I'll stick with a real man." Drew did a goldfish impression as his colleagues completely lost it. Nattie was the first to recover and walked over to the couple, grabbing Heather's wrist and raising it.

"The winner and new locker room smartass!" Beth left Phil's side and took Heather's other hand.

"The newest Diva of Doom," she added, causing laughter to ring out again.

"She's definitely the best looking DOD," Brianna called out.

"You won't get an argument from me, however, as entertaining as this has been, it's a three hour drive back to Tampa." Stu said with a grin. After saying goodbye, Heather and Stu left and headed toward the parking lot. Once they were on the road, Stu noticed that Heather was uncharacteristically quiet.

"Love, is everything all right?" Heather turned to look at him, and he was shocked to see the fury in her eyes.

"Stuart," he winced at her use of his full name, "was it necessary to tell the entire locker room my medical history?"

"The thought of you being in the ring...getting hurt, sweetheart, I would never be able to forgive myself if something happened to you."

"Stu, I'm not helpless. I've been taking care of myself for years now..."

"Heather, I love you, and I want to take care of you." Heather's eyes flashed and he quickly added, "you've been so strong for so very long, love, please let me be strong for you." She turned toward the window and he could hear her attempt to hide her sniffle. Stu pulled over into an empty parking lot and turned off the engine. He unbuckled his seatbelt and got out of the car, walking over to her door and opened it. Crouching down, Stu tenderly lifted her chin with his fingers so that he could look in her eyes.

"Stu," Heather's voice was barely above a whisper, "no one has ever..."

"I know," he replied, "and no matter how long it takes me, I'm going to show you that you deserve to have someone love you and be strong for you." Despite her best efforts, a few tears slipped out and trickled down her cheeks. Stu wiped them away and smiled at her. "Now we'd best hurry, otherwise Drew might decide to drop in and regale us with tales of his extracurricular activities with Michelle while eating us out of house and home." Heather made a noise between a laugh and a groan.

"Good idea," she said, "the last thing I want to listen to is another blow-by-blow account of how often they had sex last week."

"She's not one to hold back, is she?" Heather shook her head.

"I think she wants to swap stories, but I'm not playing along." Stu laughed and kissed his girlfriend before getting back behind the wheel. They stopped at a Denny's and joined several members of the locker room who were busy teasing a beet-red Stephen.

"What happened?" Heather asked PJ, who stood up to greet them.

"It seems that Stephen and Lou were having a very interesting conversation before we arrived," the handsome South African said between his laughter. "When our favorite Irishman saw us, he stood up, forgetting that he was saluting. Drew saw it and asked Ste 'did ye steal a cucumber or are ye that happy to see us?'" PJ explained, horribly mangling Drew's accent. Heather laughed and looked at Drew.

"Well, I guess that explains how he can satisfy Michelle. Drew must have gotten tips from Criss Angel on sleight of hand and optical illusions." It took a second for her words to register, but laughter soon filled the room again, even louder than before as Drew scowled at Heather.

"One of these days, yer mouth is going to get ye in trouble, lassie." Heather grinned at the Scotsman.

"Stu likes my mouth just the way it is." Drew smirked at her and shook his head.

"Well, we already know what he likes putting in yer mouth." Stu choked on his coffee and his ears turned bright red. His situation wasn't made any easier when his girlfriend laid her hand on his lap and ran her fingers over the bulge in his jeans.

"Well, at least he has enough to fill me up. Poor Michelle must be starving by now." Stu covered his face with his hands and shook his head, while Drew's blue eyes flashed as he stared her down.

"Well, at least Stu's found one good use fer that big mouth of yers." Before Heather could respond, Stephen loudly cleared his throat.

"Behave, children," he said, pinching the bridge of his nose. "One of yeh was bad enough, then Stu had ta find another one." Drew turned toward Stephen.

"That's rich, coming from the guy having phone sex at Denny's," he said, causing Stephen to turn red again.

"Isn't that what a bathroom is for?" Heather asked, mock-innocently. She looked at Stu out of the corner of her eye. The World Champion was visibly trying to hide his reaction to what her hand was doing to him under the table. "I'm sure that mentally scarring small children isn't very PG." Drew grinned at her before turning back to Stephen,

"So why don't ye be a good lad and go finish the job in the loo?" Stephen turned even redder, and Drew's parting shot had everyone cracking up again. "Oh, and Ste, could ye keep it down? Some of us are trying ta eat."

"Stu, are you all right, man?" Teddy asked as he noticed the expression on Stu's face. No one saw Heather smirk as she polished off the last of her burger. Stu grabbed her hand and stood up, carefully positioning her in front of him.

"Gentlemen, it's been a pleasure, but Heather has a final right after lunch tomorrow, so we'd best be going." The others said their goodbyes as Stu steered her out of the restaurant. Once they were at the car, he opened the door to the backseat. "Get your arse in there, now." Heather took one look at his face and gulped. She was not looking at Stu Bennett, but at Wade Barrett, and decided to obey. A loud smack made her jump as his large hand landed sharply on her ass. He slammed the door once she was inside the car, got behind the wheel and sped out of the Denny's parking lot.

Stu drove in silence until they reached the interstate. He could see Heather moving around in the back seat, but couldn't tell what she was doing. Once they were away from the city, Stu was shocked when a tiny scrap of black lace landed in his lap. He picked it up and realized that it was her knickers. A glance in the rearview mirror revealed Heather giving him a smirk to rival his own. His eyes darkened as he quickly took the next exit off the highway. Heather heard the gravel flying as Stu sped down a dirt road. Once they were far away from any form of civilization, he slammed on the brakes, jumped out of the car, and opened the back door before crawling inside. He had bought the Yukon two months ago and was grinning inwardly at his foresight.

Heather was sitting on the other side, her legs primly folded underneath her. She gasped as he reached over and pulled her against him, capturing her lips and giving her ass another smack.

"You think you can tease me like that and get away with it," he growled against her mouth as he pushed her skirt up to her waist. Her hands went to his belt buckle and began unfastening it as he slid a thick finger inside her and started pumping. Once she was fully aroused, Stu pulled her into his lap after pushing his jeans and boxers to knees. He took her legs and wrapped them around his waist, causing Heather to whimper as he teased her for a moment. She cried out when he lifted her hips and buried himself inside of her. Stu's lips and teeth attached themselves to her neck as he continued to pound into Heather, enjoying the cries, gasps and moans that she emitted with every move he made.

"Stu, please," she begged as she felt her climax draw closer, but he simply smirked before pulling out and slamming home again. He felt his balls tightening and reached down to gently pinch the nub at her center. With a cry, she came undone and flew apart, Stu exploding inside her seconds later. The pair held each other for a few minutes as they recovered before carefully adjusting their clothes, getting back into the front seat, and resuming the long drive back to Tampa.


	14. Note to Readers

I'm not usually one to allow what people say upset me, but after the plagiarism issue of last chapter, the lack of reviews since it occurred, and some pointed comments made this morning on Twitter, I've decided to place Neighbors on hiatus. I'm not going to abandon it completely yet, but I have a lot going on right now so I'll focus on that rather than continue to waste people's time with my ramblings. Thanks-Fae


	15. Chapter 14

_I was convinced to go ahead and continue this story. However, I am tired of silly little twinkie fangirls that are convinced that the only OCs that Stu, Stephen and Drew should be with are based on them. If you don't want to read it, I don't care, but constantly tweeting nasty comments about someone's writing style only shows a lack of class and maturity. To you silly little girls, I leave you with this advice: Grow the hell up!_

As soon as Heather finished her finals and ensured that both her GI Bill and financial aid were in order for the spring semester, she packed two suitcases to spend the winter break in Philadelphia. TLC was in Baltimore and since New Year's Eve was on a Saturday, she, Stu, Michelle, and Drew would be watching the ball drop in Times Square.

Stu had flown to Philly instead of returning to Tampa, and was waiting at the airport with Michelle and Drew when Heather exited the security checkpoint. All three were immediately concerned at the sight of her using her cane, and her leg brace was clearly visible under her jeans. Stu rushed towards the brunette and picked her up.

"I assume that you have baggage to claim?" Heather nodded and Stu proceeded to carry her through the airport, much to the amusement of their companions. After they left the airport, they drove to Michelle's condo.

Once they arrived, Heather's phone started playing 'Anthems' by Kerry Ellis, causing the brunette to grin broadly as she answered it.

"Anne! It's been way too long! How have you been?" She pulled the phone away slightly and looked at the group. "It's my cousin, Keith's daughter, we've kept in touch since my last deployment to Europe." Heather put the phone back to her ear. "Yes, I'm up in Philadelphia...yes, I'm going to the show this Sunday...no, I'm not still single...no, we haven't been dating that long...yes, I love him...that's none of your business...how's your dad...Keith, behave? I'll believe when I see it...okay...I'll call you back later. Love you, too, cousin...bye." She slid the phone back into her holster and looked at her friends. "Sorry about that," she said. "Anne's my favorite cousin, she's a junior in college right now, majoring in Modern History and Politics with minors in both Comparative American and Irish Studies. She's trying to do her study abroad at USF or U. Tampa. She is also a huge WWE fan, which is part of the reason she turned down UPenn."

"Why would she do study abroad in Florida?" Heather looked at Michelle and shook her head.

"Are you getting Drew's ditziness via injection?" Stu snorted and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Love, do you even have to ask that question? We knew once it happened she would lose something, but I'm not certain she had anything to lose in the first place." Michelle turned red and flipped them both off.

"I told you about Keith, right? Anne is his daughter, remember, so where do you think she lives?"

"In a dorm?"

"And where would that dorm be located?"

"England?"

"Very good, Michelle. Clearly, Drew hasn't fucked away all of your common sense. Anne is a university student, and will be doing a semester abroad, which for her, would be here in the States." Stu gave Heather an odd look.

"I knew you had family in the UK, but I had assumed they were all older. Where does your cousin attend Uni?" Heather's cheeks turned pink as she looked up at him.

"University of Liverpool," she replied with a small grin.

"At least when she comes to visit, you and I can finally have an intelligent conversation with someone. She's your cousin at my university, which means she obviously has a superior intellect." Heather laughed as Michelle huffed.

"Since when do you two have a superior intellect?"

"And how can ye have an intelligent conversation with her when her mouth is always wrapped around yer cock?" Drew added.

"Go fuck yourselves," Heather said, scowling at the two. Stu wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on the top of her head. Before he could say anything, Anne called again.

"Anne, I'm going to put you on speakerphone, okay," Heather said as she answered the phone. She pressed a button before setting the phone on the counter. "Are you there, Anne?"

"Yes, I'm here."

" What are you doing?"

"I'm on my to work. What are you up to?"

"I'm hanging out with Michelle, Stu and Drew at the moment."

"Who, precisely, are Stu and Drew?"

"Stu and I have been dating for almost three months, and Drew and Michelle have been together for two. Say hello, guys."

"Hi, Boleyn, I'm Michelle."

"Hey, how are ye, Anne, I'm Drew."

"Why the bloody hell is Taylor calling you Boleyn?"

"Heather," Anne called out, "I assume that Stu was the last one to speak, correct?"

"Yes, so?"

"You do realize that he sounds a great deal like Wade Barrett from the WWE." Everyone snickered and Stu cleared his throat.

"That's because I am Wade Barrett from the WWE, sweetheart." Anne squealed loudly, causing Drew to shake his head.

"Michelle, it sounds like ye might have a little competition there."

"Fuck you, Drew!"

"Don't you do enough of that already, Michelle?" Heather asked, grinning at her friend.

"This coming from the one who fucked Stu on the third date?" A gasp came from the telephone.

"Heather!" Anne called out. "The third date? I'm so disappointed in you...it took you that long?" Heather grinned and Michelle scoffed.

"Aren't you Boleyn girls supposed to fuck your men within the first ten minutes?" Heather flipped off her friend as Anne chuckled.

"I presume my cousin told you of our rather fascinating lineage, Michelle?" By now, Stu's curiosity had gotten the better of him.

"Would one of you please enlighten me as to why Taylor is making Boleyn jokes?"

"Heather, for some reason you haven't told Stu about our family, have you?" Heather said no and Anne continued. "Stu, does the name Mary Carey-Stafford mean anything to you?"

"It sounds familiar, but I can't quite place it." Anne laughed again.

"Lady Mary was ours, Heather and I, as well as our family's, many times great-grandmother. Her maiden name was Boleyn, and her sister was Queen Anne. We are descended from her eldest son's ninth child."

"Wasn't she the one who shagged half the kings in Europe?" Drew asked.

"She didn't have much of a choice in the matter." Anne retorted sharply.

"It was the sixteenth century, mate," Stu commented. "Birds didn't have much of a choice in anything back then."

"Thank you, Stu," Heather said, leaning over to kiss him. The Englishman deepened the kiss, pulling her into his lap. The mood was broken when Michelle and Drew started making loud gagging noises.

"Can I assume that Stu has Heather's mouth somewhat occupied?" Anne called out.

"Depends on what ye mean," Drew replied. "Her mouth is occupied, but there's nothing in it."

"Unless you count Stu's tongue," Michelle added.

"Well, I had better get going. Heather, I'll let you know as soon as I receive word from the study abroad programme." Everyone said their goodbyes and Heather disconnected the call.

A couple of days later, Stu and Drew left for Baltimore. Sunday morning, Heather and Michelle both started to get ready for their biggest prank yet. Heather had washed and gelled her dark hair, carefully parted it on the side and put the extra length in a ponytail that she tucked under the collar of her grey Dolce and Gabbana button-down shirt. The sleeves were rolled up, exposing her forearms, and she had tucked the shirttail into a pair of black Burberry slacks. A black Coach belt, gold chain, and her beloved Louboutin ankle boots completed the outfit, turning Heather into the feminine version of Wade Barrett.

Michelle had undergone a similar transformation. Her red hair was pulled back into a low ponytail, and her shirt was a cobalt blue Calvin Klein while charcoal grey Kate Spade slacks showed off her trim legs. Black Steve Madden 'Betsey' booties and a Nine West belt added the final touch to turn her into a ginger 'Drew McIntyre'.

Heather had just gotten off the phone with Stu when they pulled into the arena parking lot. As they walked toward the gate, Michelle spotted another friend, one Jessica Davis, standing in line.

"Jess!" Michelle squealed, running toward her friend. "Could you do us a big favor?"

"Let me guess: you two clowns want me to take a picture of you to post online?" Jess shook her head as she took Heather's Blackberry. "You know they're going to find out and kill you?" Jess took the picture, still laughing as she gave Heather the phone back. Heather quickly tweeted 'For the benefit of those with flash photography, it's time to go to work' with the picture attached before walking towards the 'Will Call' to get their passes and heading towards the security checkpoints.

A few minutes before the show, Jesus 'Ricardo' Rodriguez rushed into the locker room with his iPhone in hand and handed it to Alberto. The lanky Mexican chuckled and shook his head.

"All those two senoritas need is a pair of white scarves. Stu, Drew, I believe that these are your novias...your lady friends, si?" Alberto handed Drew the phone and he and Stu both looked at the image on it.

"What the bloody hell are those two doing now?" Stu said,

"That has ta be an old picture," Drew added. Neither of them noticed that Phil Brooks had a wide grin on his face as he glanced at the picture. The straight-edge superstar had just walked backstage after an interview with Josh Matthews in the ring. Phil started laughing, drawing the attention of the room.

"Brooks, what the hell is so funny?" Stu asked, causing Phil to laugh harder.

"Just spit it out, Phil, will ye?" Finally, Phil was able to regain his composure.

"You two might want to take a look at the monitor," he replied. "That picture is two hours old at most." Stu and Drew looked at Phil, and could tell that he was serious. They quickly went to the monitor and saw Stephen and Mark Henry exchanging chair shots outside the ring. Behind the barricade, in the front row, Heather and Michelle sat smirking at the cameras.

"Please tell me that I am imagining this," Stu said, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"No, but I think this was Michelle's idea." Drew said, shaking his head.

"It doesn't take a genius to figure that one out, Galloway. Trust me, Heather is up to her ears in this one."

"I'm sure Michelle talked her inta it, Stu. Heather's not the sort ta..." Stu shook his head firmly.

"Trust me, Drew. She...you've only seen her good side."

"Stu, she came out screaming like a banshee the morning after ye took her to dinner. I've seen her bad side."

"Banshee? Drew, why are yeh talking about yeh're lass like that, fella? Ah just saw her and Heather ringside."

"Your girls look like they're going to the Sadie Hawkins dance." Mark Henry said as he walked into the room.

"What the hell is a Sadie Hawkins dance?" Drew asked as he finished taping his wrists.

"It's a high school dance where the girls wear pants and..."Mark replied as he reached into his bag.

"You'll fit right in, Drew. You already got a skirt, naw mean?" The World's Strongest Man threw a towel at Heath.

"When I want your opinion, Miller, I'll give it to you. Now as I was saying, couples wear matching outfits at Sadie Hawkins. It's an annual event at southern high schools." Mark picked up his bag and headed for the shower.

"Well, now we know whose brilliant idea this was. Michelle's a Northerner." Stu said, lacing his boots.

"I've caught Michelle impersonating me twice," Drew said. "I know Heather's from Louisiana, but I'm positive that Michelle was the one that dreamed this up." One of the producers came backstage and signaled that it was time for Drew's ladder match against Jake Hager and Nic Nemeth.

The match went as scheduled until after Drew had won the US Championship. None of the men in the ring had noticed that the support beam of the ladder Drew was perched on was off the bolt. When the new champion shifted position, the ladder swayed and tipped over, Drew falling off and landing hard on the canvas.

Michelle had jumped to her feet when Drew fell, Heather holding her arm. When Scott Armstrong shouted for the medics, both women saw the look on the referee's face and knew right away that this was not part of the show. Michelle jerked her arm free and jumped over the barricade. The redhead slid under the bottom rope and knelt next to the prone body of her lover. Scott waved off the security team as Drew was placed on a stretcher and led Michelle towards the trainers.

Stu was watching the monitor when everything happened, rushed out of the locker room and ran toward the trainers. As he reached for the door, a familiar voice rang out.

"...Michelle, what were ye doing out there?" Stu breathed a sigh of relief and jogged back towards the gorilla. His match with Randy was next, and 'Voices' was playing when he got there. Taking a deep breath, Stu counted to five as 'End of Days' started playing. As he walked toward the steel steps, Stu saw Heather looking toward the ramp then back at him.

"He's fine, love," Heather saw Stu mouth before turning to climb into the ring. The brunette visibly relaxed and sat back down. A few minutes later, she felt her phone vibrate and smiled at the message from her best friend before focusing her attention on one of the two men in the ring.

Drew opened his eyes, wincing as he carefully sat up. His blue eyes quickly spotted Michelle and he frowned as he remembered what happened.

"Michelle, what were ye doing out there? What were ye thinking? Ye could have gotten arrested! I'm going ta get fined! I finally get a title again, and now ye buggered it all up!" Michelle had heard enough and stood up.

"Well excuse me for giving two shits about you!" The redhead turned on her heel and stormed out the door, nearly breaking the oversized nose of Paul Levesque as she raced towards the exit. Paul walked into the room and saw Drew on the table, his head buried in his hands. Clearing his throat, the King of Kings leaned against the door.

"Would you like to explain what that was all about?" Drew looked up, the color draining from his face.

"I think there was a problem with the ladder...I just fell off it."

"Actually, I was referring to the little redhead that just ran me over."

"I'm sorry about what she did. I'll take any punishment, just please don't give me the sack. She knows she wasn't supposed ta get in the ring..."

"Drew, just shut up for a minute. I don't care about her getting in the ring. She did that because she loves you. What I want to know is why she just ran out of here crying."

"Because she's been in the business, and she knows she can't interfere like that." Paul grabbed the younger man's shoulder and looked him in the eye.

"Drew, I'm going to say this one time and one time only: that girl loves you, and unlike a certain ex-Playboy bunny, she wants you to succeed in this industry. Don't fuck it up, Galloway." Paul turned to walk out the door as Drew replaced the ice pack on his neck.

Heather was on the edge of her seat as Stu and Randy threw each other all over the ringside area. Randy went flying into the ringside steps before Stu threw the Viper back into the squared circle. Randy attempted an RKO, but Stu dodged and was able to get Randy on his shoulders. A Wasteland through a table had 'End of Days' filling the arena once again. Stu grabbed the World Championship belt and slid out of the ring in front of Heather.

"Nice outfit," he said, a smirk curving his mouth.

"Thanks. I know I make this look good." Stu shook his head as he shifted his championship to the other shoulder before extending his hand to assist her over the guardrail. "By the way," she quipped, "you stink. Oh, and I don't want this shirt stained, so watch what you..." Heather squealed as she was picked up and tossed over his shoulder. "Wade! Put me down!"

Stu merely grinned as he shifted her into a more comfortable position and sauntered up the ramp and behind the curtains. Once they were away from the cameras, Stu set her back on her feet. Heather looked down at her ruined shirt, then turned away from him.

"Thanks, Stu. I really liked this top." He pulled her towards him, pressing his chest into her back and further staining the blouse.

"You know I'll get you another one." Stu whispered into her ear. Heather shook her head.

"It's just a shirt, Stu. You don't have to buy me another one." He let out an aggravated sigh and shook his head.

"You can argue with me all you want," Stu replied. "I will be replacing it." Heather frowned and turned to face him.

"Stu, you do not need to be wasting money on me. You work too damn hard earning it to be blowing it on a woman."

"You're not just any woman, Heather. You're the woman I love, and you may as well stop arguing with me. Now, why don't we go back to the locker room so I can get the shower that you recommended." The two walked back to Stu's locker room, and Heather was stunned to see Drew in there packing his duffel.

"Drew, I thought you and Michelle went back to the hotel. What are you still doing here?" Drew looked up, his eyes slightly red.

"I wanted ta make sure that me back was okay." Heather's eyes narrowed.

"I understand that, but that doesn't explain why Michelle left. What happened with her?"

"I...um...might have yelled at her for going inta the ring."

"And...?"

"I told her that me career just got back on track and I didn't need anyone fucking it up." Heather took a deep breath.

"So, basically, you compared her to Taryn, didn't you?" Drew looked down and rubbed his neck.

"Yeah, ye could say that." A resounding slap echoed through the room.

"You idiot! What the fuck were you thinking...oh, never mind, you don't have enough brain cells to think! I'm surprised the one you have hasn't died of loneliness by now!" Stu's hand was over his face and his ears were bright red from trying not to laugh. "It's taken her four fucking years to get over the last asshole she dated, and you, shit-for-brains, just fucking hurt her again."

"What do ye mean?" Heather balled her hand into a fist and rapped her knuckles on Drew's head.

"Hello, McFly, anybody home? She fucking loves you, you blithering idiot!"

"She never told me that she loves me." Heather looked up an saw a touch of vulnerability in Drew's blue eyes.

"Do you love her, Drew?"

"Of course."

"Then you need to make the first move. She won't do it, she's too scared. As soon as Stu gets cleaned up, we'll go back to the hotel." Stu leaned down to kiss her before disappearing into the shower.

When they got back to the hotel, Drew saw Michelle in the pool room, swimming laps. He used his room key to enter the area and watched as the redhead sliced through the water. When she reached the wall, Michelle looked up and saw Drew standing on the edge of the pool.

"What are you doing here? What do you want?" Drew squatted down and looked into her eyes.

"I want ta talk to ye," he replied. Michelle frowned and put her foot up on the wall.

"I think you've said enough today, Drew. Don't worry about me being a distraction to you anymore."

"I didn't mean what I said...I wasn't thinking clearly..."

"I'm not surprised with that bump you took, Drew. However, that doesn't change what you said."

"What are ye saying?" Michelle sighed and straightened up in the water.

"I'm saying that it might be a good idea to cut our losses. Your need to focus on your career, and I refuse to get in the way of that." She kicked off and resumed swimming laps. As she turned, she saw Drew, who had stripped down to his boxer-briefs and dove into the water. He swam up to her and pulled her to him.

"I don't want ta 'cut me losses', Michelle."

"What do you want, Drew? What do you want from me?"

"I want yer heart, yer mind... Michelle, I love ye. Titles don't mean anything ta me without ye here ta share them." Michelle blinked and looked up at him, her eyes wide.

"What did you just say?" Drew cupped her face in his hands and lifted her chin.

"I said I love ye," he whispered, lowering his head and kissing her for all he was worth. Michelle's arms slid around his neck as he pulled her even closer. They broke the kiss, breathing heavily, as they stared into each other's eyes. "I love ye, Michelle. More than anything, I love ye." Several tears slid down the redhead's cheeks as she looked at him.

"I love you too, Drew," she replied, her voice barely above a whisper. He gave her a half-smile before leaning down to kiss her again. Their kisses grew more intense and she moaned at the feel of him pressing against her stomach. Drew reached down to pick her up, and let out a moan of his own when she wrapped her legs around him, pressing her warmth against his rapidly hardening erection.

Drew's hands slid down to the side ties of Michelle's string bikini as his mouth trailed kisses down her neck. Her hands were equally busy, pushing his wet boxer-briefs down his legs.

"We shouldn't be doing this in here," Michelle said, glancing at the door. "Someone could see us."

"It's after one in the morning, lassie. No one will see us, and God help me, I need ye so much." Drew kissed her again, silencing her objections as he untied her bikini and pulled it away. He sat on the concrete steps and Michelle straddled his lap, moaning as she felt him teasing her entrance. She gripped his shoulders as she pushed down, impaling herself on him. "Oh fuck, ye feel so good." Michelle rolled her hips, earning another groan as she took him in completely.

Drew's hands gripped her waist as he thrust upwards, matching her movements. He twisted slightly, receiving a gasp from Michelle as he made contact with her center. Smirking, he repeated the action, enjoying the feel of her tightening around him as she got closer to the edge. Moving his hand, Drew flicked his thumb over her center and pushed her over the precipice. The rippling of her body pulled him along with her, and with a muffled curse and shout of "Michelle", he reached his own climax.

Once they regained control of their breathing, Drew and Michelle replaced their bottoms and exited the pool. She pulled on her robe and sandals before turning to face Drew. It took all of her self-control not to laugh when she saw that the upper part of his jeans was soaked through. The couple slipped down the hallway and into the elevator. When they got to their floor, they ran right into Stephen. The Dublin native took one look at Michelle's hair and Drew's jeans before laughing.

"What was it yeh said, Drew, about focking in public? Ah think the two of yeh might want ta get some dry clothes on." Still laughing, Stephen pressed the elevator button and disappeared inside. Drew was having trouble extricating his wallet from his jeans, so he followed Michelle to her room. As they walked in the door, they were greeted with the sight of Heather's tattooed bare back as she was on top of Stu. Neither Heather nor Stu heard their friends enter the room over the sounds of their lovemaking. Drew, however, could always be counted on.

"Ye know there's a reason for the 'Do not Disturb' sign." Heather squealed and Stu pulled a blanket over them.

"Don't you know how to knock, Galloway?" Drew smirked and shook his head.

"Wouldn't think she has ta knock since she has a key to the room." Stu grabbed his wallet and threw it at Drew.

"Take the bloody key and get out." Michelle quickly grabbed a change of clothes and walked towards the door, Drew dropping Stu's wallet on the carpet after retrieving the key. Michelle looked back over her shoulder as Drew opened the door.

"As you were," she called out before sauntering into the hallway as the door closed behind her.


	16. Chapter 15

_For anyone who is curious, I do have several cousins in the UK. Keith is the youngest son of my Great-Uncle and Anne is his daughter. Recently, after using a combination of family lore and Ancestrydotcom, I was able to confirm my family's Boleyn connections._

After the Smackdown tapings ended, both Stu and Drew were happy to head back to Philadelphia for Christmas. Stu's primary concern was how well his girlfriend would cope with the cold Pennsylvania winter. The two men arrived at the condo shortly after Heather and Michelle had returned from Genaurdis with the ingredients for both Christmas Eve and Christmas Day dinner. Stu looked at the massive number of grocery bags and raised an eyebrow.

"And just how much food did you think you had to get?" Heather picked up a large package wrapped in butcher paper and handed it to Michelle to put in the refrigerator.

"Enough for a Christmas Eve and Christmas Day dinner for three WWE Superstars, their girlfriends, and five others, including Michelle's dad." Stu's eyes widened, but he nodded as the color drained from Drew's face.

"Ye dinna tell me yer da was coming, Michelle," Drew said, his accent thicker than normal. The redhead just looked at him and grinned.

"You didn't ask." Drew buried his face in his hands while Heather and Stu started laughing. The two women continued putting the food away as Stu hauled his best friend over to the sofa.

Stephen and Lou arrived the morning of twenty-fourth and deposited a pile of packages under the tree. Heather took one look at the distinctive blue striped wrapping paper and brown ribbons and started laughing.

"Neiman-Marcus, Lou? I know you love the place, but damn." The pretty blonde grinned.

"I can't help that I have good taste." Michelle snorted and shook her head.

"I'm sure that the employee discount has nothing to do with it." Now it was Heather's turn to shake her head.

"This from the woman who will only go out of town when she can get a $29 room since she works at Hampton Inn!"

"Hey! I'll go up to $49 for the Hilton!" Before Heather or Lou could respond, Drew added his own two cents.

"Ladies, do ye need me ta get the tub full of pudding?" All three women turned to glare at the Scotsman.

"Shut up, Drew!" They said in unison. Drew looked at Stu and Stephen.

"Don't ye want ta see it, lads?" Stu and Stephen exchanged glances, then looked at the three women.

"You're on your own, mate."

"Sorry, Ah'm not suicidal, fella." Drew shrugged and sat down on the sofa. Stephen began pouring everyone something to drink, and Stu went to pull the pan of chicken out of the oven while Michelle plated the latkes and vegetables. Heather was rolling out the top crust for a pie and yelling at Stephen to get out of the refrigerator. The brunette stood there brandishing a spoon and shaking her head.

"Didn't you learn the last time?" Stephen rubbed his hand where Heather had hit it, then over at his fiancée. Lou was laughing so hard she doubled over and was holding the table for support. Stephen turned back and gave her a pleading look.

"Lass, look at the size o' me. Ah'm hungry!"

"When aren't ye hungry?" Drew asked from his spot on the sofa.

"Like yeh're one ta talk, Galloway. Yeh eat anything yeh see." Heather laughed at the banter and opened the freezer. She pulled out a pint of Ben and Jerry's Dublin Mudslide and handed it to Stephen.

"Merry Christmas," she said. "Spoons are over there." Stu and Drew both started laughing, Michelle and Lou were giggling while Heather stood there smirking.

"Ha ha, very funny. Yeh've missed yeh're calling as a comedian." Stephen put the ice cream back in the freezer and sat at the dining room table.

Once dessert was in the oven, the group sat down to eat dinner. Lou was the only one who had never tried Heather's cooking before, was giving Michelle's serving an odd look.

"I'm allergic to chili peppers," Michelle explained, "and this one can't seem to omit the damn things from her recipes." Heather grinned as she squeezed Stu's hand.

"Stu likes my cooking the way it is, so forgive me if your opinion isn't as important as his is." Michelle shook her head and everyone dug into their meal. After dessert was served, Heather got up to do the prep work for Christmas dinner. Stephen watched the brunette with wide eyes as she filled one bowl with raisins and sherry, a second with lemon, butter, sugar and brandy and a third with flour, eggs, milk and salt. Heather washed her hands and looked up at the group when she felt the eyes on her.

"Is something wrong?" She asked, looking at Stephen.

"Are yeh making what Ah think yeh're making, lass?"

"Depends on what it is you think I'm making."

"It looks like the starter and sauce fer a plum pudding and the batter fer Yorkshire." Heather grinned and nodded.

"Three out of three!" Stu and Drew both looked at her in shock.

"Does this mean that we'll be having a roast?" Heather smiled up at Stu and nodded again.

"Just like my grandmother used to make." Drew looked at the refrigerator then back at Heather.

"Ye better put a padlock on there, lassie, or else the Great White Sheamus over there'll have it emptied by tomorrow morning." Before Stephen could respond, Michelle raised her hand.

"This coming from the man who quadruples my grocery bill every week?"

"I give ye money fer it, so quit yer whinging."

"Among other things," Stu muttered under his breath. Heather swatted him on the arm as she continued her prep work for the next day's meal. It was almost midnight before she finished, and Stu was the only person still awake. Michelle and Drew had vanished into the master bedroom while Lou and Stephen had commandeered the office-slash-guest room a couple of hours earlier. Stu had set up an elevated air bed with sheets, pillows and blankets before returning to the kitchen. He watched as Heather closed the refrigerator door and reached up to rub her neck. Stu walked up behind the brunette and proceeded to massage her shoulders. Heather moaned as he used his large hands to great effect in removing the knots.

"I smell like the produce department," she groused, causing him to laugh as he pulled out their shower kits. The two walked toward the only bathroom in the condo, snickering at the noises emerging from the two bedrooms.

"It sounds as though Santa is receiving more than just kisses tonight." Stu commented as he opened the bathroom door. Heather bit her lip to stifle her laughter until the door was closed and locked behind them.

The next morning, the brunette was the first to wake up. By the time the others had entered the living room, the roast, sweet potatoes and a ham were in the oven and Yukon gold potatoes were boiling on the stove.

"Excuse me for a moment," Stu said as he stood up and walked into the kitchen. "Love, we can do this the easy way or the hard way." Heather gave him an odd look, and he smirked.

"Stu, what the..." Her words were cut off with a squeal as he picked her up. Drew, Michelle, Stephen and Lou all laughed as Heather kept hitting Stu with her spoon until he sat on the recliner, keeping her in his lap.

Drew stood up, a Santa hat perched on his head as he began passing out gifts. Michelle reached over and pinched Drew's ass, causing the Scotsman to jump and rub the spot while giving his red-headed girlfriend a baleful look.

"Sorry," she said unrepentantly, "but those shorts are just too hard to resist." Drew looked down at the bright blue and white basketball shorts and shook his head.

"Lassie, I know ye can't keep yer hands off me, but now isn't the time or place." Michelle grinned as Drew continued to distribute packages.

"How are we going to do this?" Heather asked. "I'd like to see what everyone is getting, and all of us digging in at once seems childish."

"How about youngest to oldest?" Michelle suggested. "Lou, Drew, Me, Stu, Heather then Ste?" The rest exchanged glances and shrugged before telling Lou to get started.

"From Heather and Stu to both of us," the blonde read the tag and smiled as she carefully opened the paper on the large package. Lou's eyes widened as she saw the set of matching Samsonite luggage. "Thank you so much!" The next package was from Stephen and it was an exquisite pearl and diamond choker for the wedding. Lou proceeded to show her appreciation to her fiancé until the sound of four throats being cleared broke them up. Drew was next, and he was surprised to find two large packages from Heather. The first was a large canvas with a very familiar scene painted on it. Drew blinked away several tears causing Stephen to stand up and walk over.

"What is it, fella?" Drew turned the painting around to show everyone.

"It's Ayr," he replied. "Heather painted Ayr. Thank you," he said, setting the canvas aside and rising from his seat and giving the brunette a hug before turning his attention to the second package. Drew's jaw dropped when he opened the box and what looked like a female-shaped balloon with red hair floated up and out of the it.

"So that's where my bikini went," Michelle said as the rest of the group burst out laughing. Drew finally regained the power of speech and glared at the brunette.

"Cute, lassie. Real cute." Heather grinned and leaned back and rested her head on Stu's chest.

"Now I know why you made sure I didn't have anything to drink when he opened that, love," Stu commented as he rested his chin on the top of her head.

"What makes ye think I need this?" Heather smirked over at Drew and both the living and inflatable redheads.

"Well, it was either her or a pocket pussy and she was on sale."

"All right children, let's keep this rolling. Drew scowled before reaching for the next package. Stu gave Drew a new iPod, while Stephen and Lou handed him a new GPS 'so yeh won't be late all the time.' Drew flipped Ste off and threw a sofa pillow at Heather when she said he might make it somewhere on time if he wasn't fucking Michelle at all hours of the day and night.

Michelle handed him a box with a brand new Nikon camera and memory cards. She and Heather exchanged glances before they each handed a package to Drew and Stu. The two men opened them to reveal two scrapbooks. They kissed their girlfriends and Michelle started to open her own packages.

The first package was from Stephen and Lou, and Michelle was thrilled with her new mahogany Coach satchel. The next box was from Heather and had the brunette smirking as Michelle tore the paper away. The room exploded with laughter when everyone saw the 'Mold-A-Dong' package.

"You two can play with that later," Stu called out. "I'd like to get to eat something today." Before Michelle could respond, he lifted a hand. "I was referring to what's in the kitchen, Taylor, so please get out of the gutter." She scowled and muttered 'Go fuck yourself, Wade' before opening the next package, which happened to be a new laptop from Stu, followed by a garnet and diamond-accented watch from Heather. The redhead jumped up and tried to squeeze the couple to death. Her final gift was from Drew, who grinned as he picked up a remote control and pressed a button. Michelle gasped as a 60" HDTV moved into position. Drew started to speak but before he could utter a word, his arms were full of a squealing, happy redhead. Drew grinned as they sat down and everyone turned to Stu, who was next.

Heather stood up and handed him the first package, which was from Stephen and Lou. Stu opened it to find a new marine radio for his boat. The Englishman grinned as he set it aside and picked up Drew's gift. Stu scowled as he pulled a Blackpool FC jersey from the box and threw it at his laughing friend. Under the jersey was a pair of tickets to a Preston North End game taking place during the Wrestlemania Revenge tour in Europe. A second package, this one from both Drew and Michelle, contained a new Gibson guitar that had been signed by Slash. Stu set the instrument aside reverently and picked up two small packages, both from Heather. He unwrapped the first to find a new Burberry wallet with a crisp twenty dollar bill inside.

"Is that for your services the other night?" Michelle asked, an innocent smile curving her mouth. Stu's ears turned red and Heather shook her head.

"No, he's worth a lot more than Drew is." The Scotsman looked up and shook his head.

"And how would ye know how much I'm worth, lassie?"

"Your girlfriend told me about your skills...repeatedly." The brunette smirked and leaned back against Stu.

"This reminds meh of a story Ah learned from meh mother about two banshees and a pair o' fellas crazy enough ta put up wit' the two o' them." Heather and Michelle looked at Stephen and then grinned at each other.

"I'll get the cookies!"

"I'll get the milk!" Stu looked at the two of them questioningly.

"Just what are you two up to?"

"It's story time with Sheamus!" Michelle said, grabbing the tin of cookies Heather had baked the night before.

"You've got to have milk and cookies for story time!" Heather said as she handed out glasses and passed around a gallon of chocolate milk. Stephen glared at both women as Lou nearly fell off the chair, laughing. The Irishman looked at the giggling blonde and shook his head.

"Yeh're not helping, lass," he said. Lou's response was to sit on his lap and give him a soft kiss.

"May I continue?" Stu asked, holding up his final gift. The others laughed as he tore open the paper to find a new Mont Blanc watch from Heather with his initials engraved under the timepiece. He gave her a searing kiss to show his appreciation and handed her a thin package from Lou and Stephen. The brunette opened the box and squealed when she pulled out tickets for orchestra level seats to the London productions of Rock Of Ages and Wicked.

Heather's next package was from Michelle and Drew, and the brunette's jaw dropped at the box full of underwear.

"What the fuck...?" Michelle started laughing and Drew grinned.

"She's tired of hearing ye complain about yer knickers getting ripped up." He looked over at Stu, who's ears were brighter than the Christmas stocking next to him. "We decided ta save ye the trouble, mate, and got her some with easy access."

"Piss off, both of you," was Stu's response as he handed Heather another box. This one was also from Michelle and Drew, and it was a pair of Prada motorcycle boots. Heather hugged them both before opening her gift from Stu. Inside was a black, grey, red and white tartan Burberry scarf and a grey silk shirt, identical to the one that had been ruined at TLC.

"Unfold the scarf, sweetheart," Stu said, his breath tickling Heather's ear. She did so, her eyes widening at what was unmistakably a jewelry box. Tears sprang into her hazel eyes at the sight of the diamond pendant and earrings nestled within.

"Stu..." Heather whispered, her voice trailing off as she looked up at him. Stu gently wiped the tears away as he lowered his head to gently kiss her. The couple sat that way for a moment until Heather regained her bearings and turned back to face the others. "I believe that it's Ste's turn," she said, smiling at her friends.

Stephen grinned and opened his first gift from Michelle. The Irishman glared as the paper fell away to reveal a large box of Lucky Charms. Drew laughed and shook his head.

"She was thinking about getting ye a jar of mayonnaise, but I told her it would spoil." This caused more laughter and Heather cleared her throat.

"Besides, from what I heard last night, Lou thinks you're magically delicious." The entire room erupted in laughter at Stephen and Lou's faces, both of which were the same color as the cereal box. Lou's brow furrowed when she saw the top of the box.

"Couldn't you have gotten another box to dig the prize out of?" Michelle shrugged.

"The prize sucked, so I added an extra one." Stephen opened the box, and pulled out an envelope and a small box. His eyes widened when he opened the box and a pair of garnet cufflinks were revealed. The shock of the cufflinks compared to the expressions on both their faces when they pulled out a pair of tickets for a seven day/ six night cruise to the Caribbean leaving Miami two days after their wedding. Once they got their bearings, thanking Drew and Michelle profusely before picking up a rather heavy box from Heather. Stephen was less amused at the case of WaterBabies SPF 100 sunscreen under the festive wrapping.

"Always with the jokes, both of yeh," he grumbled, but they could see that he wasn't really angry. His last gift was from Lou, and Stephen was thrilled with the new Rolex she got him, although Michelle ribbed her friends about both getting their respective guy a watch. The blonde and the brunette exchanged glances before looking over at the redhead.

"Don't try to comprehend..." Lou began.

"...just sit in awe of the genuises in your presence." Heather finished. Michelle scoffed before standing up an grabbing a garbage bag.

"Let's get this mess up. My dad and everyone else will be here in a couple of hours."


	17. Chapter 16

_They say that imitation is the sincerest form of flattery, so a big thank you to peeps8705, whose new story 'Girl Next Door' obviously draws such inspiration from Neighbors. Please read and review, I'm looking forward to continuing both Neighbors and a few other new stories going through my head._

When Steve Taylor arrived at his daughter's apartment, at first the older man didn't notice the three men on the sofa playing 'WWE 12' since his attention was on his daughter.

"Oi, it's mah turn, fella!" Stephen's voice rang out, drawing everyone's attention.

"Shut up," Drew shouted as he focused on the screen. Stu shook his head and set his controller on the armrest.

"Here," he said to Stephen. "I'm going to help Heather with the food."

"Oh no you're not, Stu Bennett! I'd like dinner to stay edible!" Steve was in shock when Stephen spotted the older man.

"Ah see yeh invited yer photographer, lass," Stephen commented, and brought Steve back to reality as he looked at his daughter.

"Michelle, what the hell is going on here?" The redhead gulped and smiled sweetly at her father.

"Daddy, remember when I said I had a new boyfriend?" Drew stood up and approached Steve with his hand extended.

"Hey there, Mr. Taylor. I'm Drew Galloway." Steve shook Drew's hand absently, his eyes still boring into his daughter.

"I know who you are. What are you doing here?" Michelle slid her arm around Drew's waist.

"Um...Daddy...I'm dating Drew." Steve looked at the couple, over at Stephen and Lou, then at Stu.

"The way you talk, Michelle, I'd have thought you were dating Wade over there." Stu smirked and shook his head.

"Drew claimed your daughter months ago," Stu replied. Michelle looked at the Englishman and grinned.

"Besides, Daddy, I want a man who knows what to do in the kitchen." Stu's ears turned pink as he glared at Michelle.

"Just what are you trying to imply, Taylor?" Michelle smirked at Stu.

"I'm not implying anything, Stu. I'm saying Heather is a fantastic cook, while you..." Michelle's voice trailed off and she looked at Drew.

"Stu, yer only talent in the kitchen is creating burnt offerings." Stu scowled, but before he could respond, Heather's voice echoed from the kitchen.

"Stu, could you come here for a moment?" Stu walked over towards the kitchen and inside. No one could hear what the brunette said to Stu, but they couldn't miss her shout or the WHACK her spoon made against his flesh.

"I said carrry it, not eat it!" Steve looked at Michelle and the others, all of whom were laughing, then back towards the kitchen.

"Heather," Steve called out, "are you beating up Wade Barrett?" This question only made the others laugh harder. Drew was the first to regain his composure.

"When isn't she kicking his arse?" Drew asked rhetorically. Stephen cleared his throat and added his own perspective.

"Mr. Taylor, we've had to double the makeup budget since Heather can, an' does, kick the shite out o' Stu when he does something stupid." Michelle grinned as she tried to clarify.

"Daddy, Heather's not..." her voice trailed when they heard the sound of spoon hitting Stu ring out.

"Stuart! Get out of the pudding!"

"Bloody hell, woman, I just wanted a taste!" Michelle snickered before looking at her father again.

"As I was saying, Heather's not beating up Wade Barrett. She's kicking the crap out of Stu Bennett." Steve was still somewhat confused, but he nodded and sat down at the table. Once dinner was served, Steve was finally able to ask the question he'd wanted to since he arrived.

"I know you met him at Wrestlemania," Steve began, "but how the hell did you two start dating?" Drew cleared his throat.

"Well, sir, it all really started when Heather moved in with Stu a few months ago." A small Yorkshire popover struck the side of his head causing everyone to look at Heather.

"I moved in next door, you idiot!" Heather hissed as Drew smirked.

"Next door, with him, it's all the same. The two of ye are up each other arses and the rest of us doan know where one ends and the other begins. Ye might as will just go ahead and make it official." Michelle paled and if looks could kill, there would have been a dead Scotsman at Heather's feet. Stu's glare pierced Drew as he started to stand.

"Galloway," he snarled, "if you don't shut your mouth, I'll shut it for you." Heather placed a hand on Stu's forearm, and turned to Drew.

"It's far too soon, and I'm not breaking my lease." A thought went through Steve's mind as he looked at Michelle and Heather.

"Aren't you supposed to be moving to Florida this summer?" Michelle nodded and Steve grabbed a bag he brought with him. He handed Heather two shirts that had 'Barrett Brigade' on the front and 'Prepare For The Uprising' on the back. Tudor roses adorned the long sleeves, and final touch was the gold and purple accents on the collar and cuffs. Michelle's shirts were blue and white with tartan accents. 'McIntyre's Militia' on the front and 'Broken Dreams and Future Shocks' on the back. Both girls squealed and hugged Steve before returning to their seats. Stephen pushed away his empty plate with a smile.

"Heather. Ah was wondering if Ah could convince yeh ta cater the wedding?" The brunette laughed and Michelle turned to Lou.

"Have you two decided what kind of wedding you're having?" Lou shook her head and Stephen was confused.

"We haven't really been able to pick a theme yet."

"Ah thought we were going ta have a Nuptial Mass at St. Anastasia's?" Lou looked up at Stephen, pouting slightly.

"I was hoping we could maybe have a beach wedding." Stephen frowned and shook his head.

"Lass, yeh know Ah can't be out in the sun that long." Lou glanced over at the case of sunscreen, then back at Stephen.

"Can't you make an exception for one day?" Stephen's expression darkened, but he forced a smile on and stood up.

"We'll discuss it later, lass." Stephen walked into the living room towards the television and Heather walked into the kitchen, returning with several grocery bags. Stephen accepted his bag and pressed a button on the remote. Suddenly, Stu's voice filled the room.

"Are you kidding me, Saxton? What kind of present is going to fit in there, a bag of peanuts or something? I want something far more substantial than this." The moment that Byron replied, everyone in the condo pelted Stu with minature Christmas stockings. Little bags of mixed nuts fell out and the shocked Englishman glared at Michelle.

"I can take one guess at who had the brilliant idea to throw 30 bags of peanuts at me." Heather grinned and sat back down next to him.

"Actually, they're mixed nuts, Stu," she commented idly. "There's no peanuts in there and there are only 23 bags. Look on the bright side, honey. At least it wasn't 23 steel chairs." Stu looked down at his laughing girlfriend and brushed her ear with his lips.

"You are aware that there will be repercussions, sweetheart?" The brunette smirked and looked into his eyes.

"Promises, promises," Heather whispered before looking back at the others.

It was starting to get late and Steve left after helping clean up. Once the door closed behind the older man, Drew sat down and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Well now, that wasn't so bad." Heather started giggling and Drew stared at her. "Just what is so funny, Heather?"

"You haven't met her mother yet," Heather replied between her laughter.

"I'm Scottish, I can charm anybody." Michelle shook her head as Heather placed a hand on Drew's arm.

"Drew, you don't live in Philly, you're not Jewish, and you're a pro wrestler. She will try to make your life a living hell." Drew ran his hands through his hair.

"She can't be that bad," he asked, turning to Michelle, "can she?"

"She makes Michelle look calm, even-tempered, quiet, shy and without a negative word or thought for anyone." Silence met Heather's statement, and Michelle couldn't meet Drew's eyes. The handsome Scot leaned back, his head hitting the sofa.

"Oh fuck," was all he could say as Stu gave him a friendly pat on the shoulder.

"I promise that I'll wear a kilt to your funeral, mate." Drew made an obscene gesture and looked at Stu.

"Stu, do everyone a favor and wear a suit. Prince Charles disgraces the kilt enough without us having ta see yer knobby knees in one." Michelle also had to add her own comment.

"Stu, I've seen your legs without kneepads and it's not a pretty sight."

"What the bloody hell is that supposed to mean?" Michelle started clucking and Stu grew more outraged. "Are you calling me a chicken, Taylor?" Michelle grinned.

"Well, between the crooked beak and bird legs...did you want to be baked, fried or grilled?" Before Michelle buried herself any further, Heather stood up and said that they'd better head for the hotel since it was getting late. Stu gathered their things while Heather said their goodbyes. They were at the door when Michelle called Stu's name.

"Hey, can I keep these?" Michelle asked. "I've got a recipe for chicken and nut stuffing." Heather shook her head and walked out the door, not hearing Drew and Stephen's last remarks.

"Shouldn't ye ask Heather for the nuts, lassie? She's the one who bought them." Drew commented and Stephen nodded.

"Aye, she was putting the nuts in the stockings and had meh set the tape up this morning." Stu's eyes darkened as he left the condo and met Heather at the elevator.

When they got back to the hotel, Stu followed Heather into their suite and set their bags on the loveseat. He watched as she put her phone on the charger and sat on the edge of the bed, doffing her coat, boots and sweater. Heather saw the look on Stu's face and stood up.

"Are you okay?" Heather asked. Stu didn't respond, but continued to watch her with the same unreadable expression. "Um...I'm going to go and get a shower," she said, walking toward her bag. A sqeak escaped when she felt him grab her arms and pull her against him.

"Did you really think you were going to get away with that little stunt you orchestrated earlier?" The brunette gulped before turning her head to look up at Stu.

"I'm sure I have no idea what you are referring to." He pulled her closer and she could feel every inch of his hard body against her back.

"I think you know exactly what you've done," he replied. Heather shuddered as he brushed her hair to the side and nipped at her neck.

"And what exactly do you think you're going to do..." Heather gasped when Stu turned her around and tore her blouse open, leaving it hanging off of her shoulders. She moaned as he cupped her breasts before undoing the clasp at the front of her bra. Another quick movement had her standing before him in just her jeans.

"Get those off now," Stu ground out, enunciating every word. Heather's hands slid up his biceps instead as her eyes met his.

"If I don't?" Heather felt a thrill running through her body. The brunette knew that she was pushing her luck, but couldn't resist teasing him as she looked into his smoldering eyes. Stu could tell that she was completely turned on and decided that he was going to get a little revenge for a certain incident a month and a half ago.

"So be it. I'll remove them myself." Stu deftly unbuttoned her low-rise jeans and shoved them and her underwear to her knees. His arm snaked around her and lifted her up while his other hand pulled the denim and lace off and dropped them on the carpet. Stu turned her again so that he was behind her and pressed his index finger into her center. Heather could feel herself getting wetter and pushed her hips back into him. "Patience," he whispered as he continued to bring her to the brink.

"Stu, please," Heather whimpered when he pulled his hand away, leaving her so close but wanting more. Stu stepped back and unbuckled his belt, pulling it from the loops of his jeans. Heather looked over her shoulder and her eyes widened when she saw the strip of leather in his huge hand.

"Did you think I had forgotten about that little stunt you pulled last month?"

"What little stunt?" Heather asked innocently. Stu chuckled before grabbing her hands and looping the belt around them.

"Does this trigger your memory?" Stu stepped back again after telling Heather not to move. She could hear the rustling of fabric behind her and shivered when she felt his finger tracing her spine. He grabbed her arms again and turned her to face him once more. Heather's tongue darted out to moisten her dry mouth as her eyes trailed over his chest and down to his massive erection. Stu smirked at both her expression and the sound of her breathing. "Enjoying the view, love?" Heather drug her eyes back up to meet his, her desire clearly evident.

"Every centimeter," she replied huskily. Stu picked he up and placed her carefully in the middle of the king-sized bed, straddling her hips as he pulled her wrists up and held them over her head. "Do you like what you see," she asked, an almost feline smirk on her lips. Stu didn't say anything, instead he leaned down and bruised her mouth with a scorching kiss. A cry emerged as he pulled away once more and looked down at her.

"I hope that answered your question," he commented, smiling as she arched her back, desperately trying to get closer. Bending down again, he captured her breast in his mouth, nipping and sucking the engorged peaks. As soon as both tips were fully aroused, he began to slowly kiss his way down her body, using his height to his advantage as one long arm kept her wrists over her head. Stu shifted his knee, pushing it between her thighs and moving it up until it was millimeters from her core. He kissed her again, then pulled away once more as he settled between her thighs. A scream emerged as he tilted his head and dragged his tongue over the heart of her. Again, just as she got close, he stopped and pulled away.

"Damn it, Stu," Heather cried out, tears of frustration forming at the corners of her eyes. Stu knew he was driving her crazy with lust and enjoyed the mixture of anger and passion warring for dominance on her face.

"Is something the matter, love," he asked, a smirk on his face. Stu slipped two thick fingers inside of her and pumped vigorously. Once he felt her body start to tense, he pulled his fingers out and licked them clean. Stu grinned as Heather turned the air blue with her impressive sailor's vocabulary. "Did you want something more substantial," he asked, referencing the video that had instigated the events of the past hour. Heather glared at him, unable to verbalize what she thought he could do with something more substantial. Stu palmed his shaft in one hand, slowly rubbing the tip against her. Placing it at her entrance, he leaned down and bit her ear. "Is this what you want, love?" Heather couldn't speak, moaning and pleading with her eyes. "You didn't answer me, love. You need to open that pretty little mouth and say something."

"God...Stu...please," she begged. He grabbed her thigh, wrapping it around his waist before plunging into her with a single thrust. A cry of pleasure emerged as he filled her completely. Stu began to slowly thrust, every movement slow and methodical. "Damn it, Stu, you're killing me." The Englishman grinned as he continued, maintaining the same careful pace. The brunette bucked her hips, trying to make him move, but Stu just kept teasing her with slow, languid strokes. With a grin, he finally pulled out and plowed back in. Heather cried out in relief as he continued to pound into her. The constant teasing had aroused them both, and after a few powerful thrusts, Heather tightened and finally reached oblivion, pulling Stu over the brink with her. Stu rolled to the side and closed his eyes, holding Heather against his chest. He wasn't expecting to feel her hit him in the shoulder. His eyes snapped open, and Stu looked at his girlfriend's hands, still tied with his belt.

"Did we forget something, Stu?" He glanced between her hands and face.

"Now that you mention it, love, I could go for some of those nuts."

"Stuart!" He laughed and gently unfastened the belt. "You're an asshole," she mumbled, burying her face in his shoulder.

"But you wouldn't have me any other way, love," he replied, holding her tightly as they both fell asleep.


	18. Chapter 17

_This chapter was 100% written by cenachick1981._

Not even two weeks passed until Michelle was back on a plane heading to Tampa to celebrate her 31st birthday with her friends and boyfriend. She was excited to get there, but knew Heather would not be able to pick her up since she was in her morning Literature class and was hoping that Drew would be the first person she saw once she entered the terminal. As soon as the doors on the plane opened, she was grabbing her carry-on and headed towards the gate. Michelle practically ran to the security checkpoint and through the exit door. The last person she expected to see pick her up was standing in the terminal grinning at her.

"At this point, I think I should be saying, 'Welcome Home Taylor,'" Stu said as he pulled her into a hug. Michelle embraced him back, but her eyes were searching for a certain Scotsman. "I'm sorry Michelle, but Drew could not pick you up, he is stuck down at FCW dealing with some paper work that must be sent back to Stamford straight away." Michelle nodded as Stu took her carry-on from her hand and escorted her to his SUV.

The two drove back to the apartment complex joking about Heather's paranoia with her grades and her application for the study abroad program. When they got back to the complex, Michelle followed Stu into his apartment, but no one noticed the sound of a camera clicking. An hour and a half later, the pair drove off to retrieve Heather from college so they grab some lunch before her afternoon math class. When they got on campus, Stu parked his car and the two headed towards the building where Heather's class took place. Through the crowd of students, they could hear the clicking of her cane on the tile floor as Stu called her name. From the mass of people, they heard Heather's voice. "I see you, Stevie Wonder could not miss the two of you."

Michelle glared at her friend. "I'm already shorter than you, don't you mean Stevie Wonder couldn't miss Frankenstein over here?"

"Frankenstein was the doctor not the monster," the couple said in unison as they tried to contain their laughter.

Much to Heather's dismay and Michelle's amusement, Stu got tired of Heather's slow pace and picked the brunette up, tossing her cane to her best friend. They made their way back out to the parking lot and Michelle made gagging noises as Stu silenced his girlfriend's protest by kissing her thoroughly. "Bugger off Taylor. You know you would be doing the same thing to Drew if he had been able to make it." Michelle turned to look out the window and was silent for the ride towards Heather and Stu's favorite Pub.

When they arrived, the bartender immediately recognized them and directed them towards their favorite table. The waitress came up and smiled at the two of them and quickly wrote down their usual order while Michelle glanced at the menu. The redhead ordered the Lobster BLT and was still morose as she watched her friends exchange looks at each other. All of a sudden, "Broken Dreams" started playing on Michelle's phone. A small smile curved her mouth as she answered the phone.

"Did ye arrive safe and sound lassie?"

Michelle laughed softly and said, "Of course I did. Right now I am sitting down to a delicious British lunch of Lobster BLT." Stu chucked a chip at Michelle while Heather put her hand over her mouth.

"Taylor, since when is a Lobster BLT a British lunch?" Stu asked.

"Simple, when it was put on the menu at a British pub."

Heather started giggling, but before he could retort, she placed her hand over his and shook her head. "Leave it," she stated to her lover.

Stu took a deep breath and Heather turned her attention back to Michelle. They both saw the redhead's expression change as whatever Drew was saying was not settling well with Michelle.

"What do you mean you have to go to Connecticut?" A long pause occurred and Michelle simply said "Whatever Drew, I'll talk to you later." Michelle then shut off her cell phone and threw it in her purse, while trying not to cry.

The looks of concern from Heather and Stu's faces forced her to put a smile on her face. "Looks like Drew won't be celebrating my birthday with me. He has to go up north to do something with Roddy."

Stu glanced at his watch and then over at Heather. Before he could speak, Heather felt her phone vibrate and pulled it from its holster. "Who is it love?" Stu asked.

"It's an e-mail." Stu and Michelle both watched as Heather pushed a couple of buttons on her phone. Suddenly, the brunette eyes lit up and a big smile formed on her face. "It's from Dr. Davis. Something has come up and he has cancelled class and office hours for this afternoon."

Stu smiled. "Very well then, so Michelle what would you like to do this afternoon?"

Michelle threw back a small smile. "If it's alright with you both, I think I just want to go back to the apartment and lay down." Heather nodded as she knew her best friend worked the night before and took an early flight down to Tampa.

Stu paid the bill and drove everyone back to the complex. As the door to Heather's apartment opened, she found a large manila envelope on the floor. Picking it up, she opened it and saw photos of Stu and Michelle going into his apartment. Turning the photos around, she looked at Michelle and Stu sternly and arched an eyebrow. "Is there something I should know?"

Stu looked at the photos and scowled. "This bird does not know when to quit."

Heather looked at the photo again and smirked. "Well if anything, she's a pretty good photographer."

Michelle whispered in Stu's ear causing the Englishman to grin. "C'mon love. Let's give her a real show to take pictures of." Still carrying the photos, Heather walked with Stu back out the front door and onto the porch as Michelle went into the spare bedroom to get some rest.

As soon as the front door closed behind them, Stu reached over and cupped the back of her head and pulled her in for a kiss. Her arms reached around his neck and she pressed herself against him. They continued to make out and Heather moaned as she felt something press against her. Stu reached behind her and opened the door to his apartment, pulling her inside. They kicked the door close and an hour passed before they reemerged.

It was around 5:30 when Heather looked up at the clock and shook her head. "What's wrong love?" Stu asked.

"We have to get her up and ready to go before 7:30." Stu nodded and the two walked over to the spare bedroom. Heather threw the door open, causing Michelle to groan as she buried her head into a pillow. "I heard that," the brunette sung out cheerfully. "Up and at 'em princess." Heather laughed as her best friend raised her left hand up and flipped her off. "No thank you, you don't have the right equipment," she replied as Stu let out a snort and Michelle groaned again. "C'mon, we're going out to celebrate."

Michelle turned over and looked at the pair. "What is there to celebrate?"

Stu shook his head. "Look Taylor, just because Drew is an imbecile doesn't mean that everyone has forgotten it is your birthday. You're going out to celebrate with us."

Michelle glared at the Englishman. "Even you must have enough brain cells to know that my birthday is tomorrow and I don't celebrate until the clock hits 9:04am."

"Taylor, you came down a day before to celebrate because you know we have to fly out tomorrow to go to our shows. Now get your arse out of that bed now before I drag you out."

Heather looked at Stu. "Honey, let me do the dragging. Remember what happened last time and this time she would do it deliberately." Stu winced at the reminder and Heather stepped closer to the bed.

"Now we can do this the easy way or my way. Take your pick. Because my way is no fun, for you."

Michelle glared at Heather and muttered "fine," as she sat up in the bed.

"Now what did you bring to wear?"

"Nothing," Michelle replied.

"No problem, I got you something to wear, you will just open it a day early." Heather ran to her bedroom and returned with a large box as Michelle shook her head. "Open it."

Michelle sighed as she unwrapped the package. Her eyes lit up as she saw a beautiful lilac Alexander McQueen off shoulder drape wool dress and a pair of Betsey Johnson Sparklez Satin pumps with Rhinestone heels. Tears formed in the redhead's eyes and she dropped the box on the bed and tackled her best friend in a bear hug. "This is too much. You can't afford this."

Heather shrugged and glanced at Stu out of the corner of her eye. "I may have had a little help with that." Michelle turned and tackled Stu and showered his cheeks with kisses. "Hey, hey, lips off my man," Heather laughed. "Now get your ass in the shower so we can get ready to go." Michelle nodded and raced towards the bathroom.

As soon as the door closed behind her, Heather looked up at Stu with a smile. "You might want to go back to your place and do the same thing."

"What about you love?"

"You know it doesn't take me that long. While she dries her hair, I will take mine."

Stu leaned and kissed Heather before walking out the front door back to his own apartment.

When Stu returned at 7pm, he was sharply dressed in his Hugo Boss suit with a gray dress shirt. Heather was putting the final touches on Michelle's hair, her own locks done in a French twist. "Ladies you have the absolute honor in having me escort you out tonight." He winced as Michelle socked him in the arm with her clutch. "Geez Taylor, do you have a bloody brick in that thing?"

Michelle could only laugh and called him a pussy as Heather shook her head. "Before you two get started, let's go."

They walked out of the apartment and locked the door. When Stu reached the bottom of the stairs, he crooked his arms, offering one to each lady. They all climbed into the SUV and drove out of the complex. Michelle looked confused as she had been to Tampa and knew they were going away from the nicer clubs and restaurants. "Aren't we going the wrong way?"

"This is a special place that Stu and I like to go to sometimes," Heather replied.

Stu pulled into the marina and parked next to the pier. Michelle looked around, her hazel eyes widened. "Stu, I don't think we are dressed to go sailing."

Stu merely smirked as he got out of the SUV and walked over to the passenger side, opening Michelle's door first. He assisted the redhead and once she was on her feet, smiled down at her.

"Don't worry Taylor, Heather and I are not going sailing."

"What do you mean…"

"Stu, thanks for bringing her." Still grinning, Stu stepped aside as Michelle stared at Drew in shock.

"No problem mate, just bring my boat back in one piece. And for god's sake, change the bloody sheets!" Stu got back into the SUV and drove off, leaving Michelle and Drew standing on the pier.

"Happy birthday sweetheart," Drew said as he handed his girlfriend a beautiful bouquet of baby blue roses and lavender.

With tears cascading down her cheeks, Michelle took the flowers from his hand and smiled. "What are you doing here? I thought you were in Connecticut."

Drew took Michelle's right hand and placed a gentle kiss on her knuckles. "Did ye really think I was gonna miss celebrating yer birthday with ya?" Michelle laughed as Drew tucked her arm around his and escorted her onto the boat.

"So this whole thing was a set-up between the three of you since you know I hate surprises."

"Would ye have agreed to it had you known about it?" Drew questioned her.

"To spend time with you, absolutely."

Drew chuckled. "Yea, but this was a lot more fun for me."

Drew got up and went to the kitchen where he came back with two platters. On the dishes were Herb-crusted Beef Tenderloin, carefully sliced and beautifully presented with grilled asparagus with hollandaise sauce and roasted red potatoes. Michelle arched her eyebrow as the dishes looked like they came from a 5-star restaurant.

"And who did you order from tonight?"

Drew ran his fingers through his hair. "And what makes ye think I didn't do it meself?"

"Baby, I know you can cook, but you're not this good."

"I might have had a bit of help."

"So who catered this meal?"

Drew mumbled something under his breath that Michelle couldn't quite hear. "Could you speak up? I already have enough trouble trying to understand you sometimes."

"Alright, it was Heather. She did the cooking. All I had to do was warm it up and put it on the plate."

"Well it looks amazing and even if you didn't do the actual cooking, it still looks great." Drew smiled as he poured a glass of Cabernet for himself and his girlfriend.

The two made small talk while they feasted on their meals. Every now and then, Michelle couldn't help but stare at her boyfriend looking dapper in his Calvin Klein suit with a lilac dress shirt that complemented her dress.

"You look so beautiful tonight," Drew said as he took a sip of his wine.

Michelle blushed and raised her own glass. "Thank you, you don't look half bad yourself." Drew laughed as he got up and cleared the dishes. Michelle got up and walked to the stern of the boat and glanced up to watch the stars. Within a few minutes, she felt Drew's arms wrap around her and was pulled against his body.

"How are you enjoying your birthday lassie?"

Michelle looked over her shoulder into her boyfriend's eyes. "This has truly been the best birthday I ever had."

Drew leaned down and whispered into her ear. "You've got one more present."

Michelle turned around to face him. "Oh and where would that be?"

"I've got it on me."

"Are you going to give it to me?"

"No, you are going to have to find it." Michelle went and started to search Drew's jacket and shirt pockets but came up empty handed. When she reached into Drew's right pants pocket, she pulled out a small box.

"Well just don't look at it lassie, open it." Michelle slowly opened the box and saw a simple gold band with a heart cut Garnet and Alexandrite nestled side by side. Tears formed in her eyes as Drew took the ring out of the box and slid it on her left ring finger. "This is my promise to ye. That I love ye and one day I want to make a further commitment to ya." Michelle smiled as she cupped Drew's face and started to kiss him. Drew quickly deepened the kiss as Michelle removed his jacket and started to unbutton his shirt.

"Not up here lassie, let's go down below." Michelle nodded as Drew took her hand and led her to the cabin. Michelle resumed removing his shirt and started to kiss his chest. As her hands reached his belt buckle, Drew took her hands in his and caressed her cheek. "Not tonight, lassie. Tonight is all about you." Drew then slowly unzipped her dress and pushed it down enough for it to pool at her ankles, leaving her in her Victoria Secret Dream Angels Push up Bra and matching thong. Scooping her up, Drew walked over to the full sized bed and gently placed her upon it.

Lowering himself down, keeping his weight on his arms, he began to gently kiss her again, his arms wrapping around her. Rolling over to his side, he began running his hands along her curve, trailing feather-like kisses down her neck. One hand went to her bra and carefully undid the clasp. As he slid the straps down her shoulders, exposing her breasts to his gaze, she arched her back desperate to get closer. Drew chuckled before obliging her, taking one nipple into his mouth while palming the other breast in his hand. His mouth slowly moved towards the other breast, as he continued to slowly tease her.

"Drew, please" Michelle whimpered as she tried to move closer to him. Drew lifted his head to look into her eyes and smiled.

"Please what lass?" he asked as he continued to run his hands over her body.

"I need…I need…" she whispered as she lifted her hips in an attempt to press herself against the hardness that was pressing against the front of his slacks. Drew's hands slid down to her hips and slowly pulled the thong down her legs. Gently spreading her thighs and settling himself down between her legs and used his shoulders to keep them open, he looked up at her again and gave her a smirk.

"Is this what you wanted lass?"

Before she could respond, he dipped his head and tasted her. Looking up he grinned again. "Or is it this?"

She breathed his name as he started to suckle the tiny nub. Michelle cried out as her hands went to his hair and started to push him closer. Drew's right hand went down to unbuckle his belt and with one hand, he pushed his pants and boxers down to his knees while continuing to pleasure her. He could feel her body tensing beneath him and pulled his head away.

"Don't stop," she begged as lust filled her hazel eyes.

"Who said I was stopping lassie, I'm just getting started" Drew replied as he slowly began to kiss his way up her body.

Before she said anything, he captured her lips with his own as he slid into her body. Michelle moaned as she welcomed the intrusion and wrapped her legs around his muscular thighs. He waited a few moments to allow her to adjust to his size.

"Ye feel so good" he muttered as he slowly began to move. He moved very slowly and gently but Michelle was craving so much more.

"God you're huge" she whispered before she gently nibbled on his ear.

Drew groaned as he slowly increased the pace. "It feels like it has been such a long time since it's been just the two of us. I know I sound thick saying that since it has only been twelve days."

Michelle smiled as she lifted her head to kiss him again. Pulling back slightly, she gave him a loving look. "You have no idea how wonderful it is to be able to touch you and have you love me." She tightened around him and then relaxed her muscles causing Drew to growl as he sped up the pace of his thrusts.

Michelle's hands slid down to his ass pulling him into her. "Don't hold back" she said softly causing him to grin.

"As ye wish" he smirked as he pulled her leg up and wrapped it around his waist causing a change in angle and increase the friction between them. With her urging him on, he began to give sharp, powerful thrusts that soon had both of them feeling the coiling in their bodies. Right as Michelle reached her peak she cried out I love you as she tumbled into a state of bliss that only Drew could bring her to.

As her body rippled around him, Drew felt his own climax approaching. Gripping her hips, he pulled out almost completely before slamming back in. He screamed out her name as he emptied himself into her. Holding her to his chest, he kissed her forehead and whispered I love you before the pair fell into a blissful slumber.

_Ok this is Fae and I got a lot of flack from my comments at the beginning of Chapter 16. Once again, people completely miss the point. What I was saying was a core group of writers on this site seem to think it is perfectly acceptable for them to blatantly copy ideas from each other, books, movies, TV shows, and other writers that they don't like. When called out about it, they choose to blast on twitter calling the writer who has the nerve to question them "bad and generic." If you really feel this strongly then don't click on this link. I have had the common courtesy not to call anyone out on twitter as I believe it is not the place for these kinds of discussions. Unfortunately, some people lack simple manners and common courtesy. If you have a problem with me or Michelle, send a private message or a DM. If there is a repeat of what happened after 16 was published, I will forget the lessons that have been instilled in me since childhood, and you will learn the reason that one of my nicknames in the Navy was Petty Officer Hardass! You have been warned and I will not tolerate this childish bullshit any longer! Grow the hell up-Fae_

_Now it is my turn. I am sick and tired of three twinkies who keep talking shit about myself and Fae on twitter, forgetting that we follow them and they follow us! I have kept my mouth shut long enough but if you talk shit about myself or my best friend, I am calling your bitch asses out not only on here but on twitter! We might not be the best writers but we are fucking proud of what we have written and we are not going to let some 18-24 year old girls run us off this site!-cenachick_


	19. Chapter 18

Over the next three months, there had been many changes for the gang. Stu had dropped the title to Stephen in order to start a program with Mark Callaway culminating in a match at Wrestlemania. This had also given him some time off to assist his girlfriend who was recovering from knee replacement surgery. Drew and Michelle were stronger than ever, and Drew had a surprise in store for the redhead at the 'Super Bowl' of the WWE. Not everything had been perfect, as both couples knew that since the implosion of his engagement, Stephen had resumed his relationship with Ben and Jerry's. None of them knew exactly what had happened to Stephen and Lou, nor had they asked, as they felt that it was none of their business.

Stu and Drew had left for Miami after the Smackdown taping on Tuesday night, and Michelle had flown down to Tampa on Thursday morning. Heather had been working furiously on two very special jackets, since she could only work during Stu's absence. When Michelle got to the apartment, Heather was adding the final touches to the hemlines of two sleeveless trench coats.

"Has Stu seen these yet?" Michelle asked as she dropped her suitcase on the couch. Heather shook her head as she stood up.

"No, and it has been hell hiding them from him and Drew's nosy asses." Heather paused. "I don't know exactly what, but those two clowns are up to something this weekend and I have a feeling that's why they weren't snooping as much as they normally would." Michelle shrugged and opened her suitcase, pulling out a kilt, kneepads, boots and two black sleeveless tee shirts. The costumes were packed into a small duffel and set aside. Michelle noticed a new Neiman-Marcus bag hanging on the closet door and a shoe box underneath. Heather saw where the redhead's attention was and scowled, shaking her head. Michelle grinned as she saw her friend's expression.

"I take it Stu decided to go shopping for you again?" Heather's expression darkened further as Michelle laughed. "So, what dress did he get you?" Heather muttered under her breath and Michelle smirked. "I'm sorry, could you repeat that? I didn't quite hear you."

"I was looking at some dresses online and forgot to close the fucking website."

"Serves you right. You know that man is quite resourceful." Heather could only shake her head and flip her friend off as she resumed packing for their long weekend. "So which dress was it?"

"It was the green De La Renta ballgown I sent you the picture of." Heather's eyes narrowed as she looked at her friend suspiciously. "Did you tell Stu about that?"

"Why the hell would I want to talk to Stu when you're not around? He bugs the hell out of me and I swear the man looks at me as though I am a female John Cena." Heather could only start laughing as she recalled some of the arguments that Michelle and Stu had gotten into over the past few months, especially during Heather's convalescence. Michelle gathered up all the luggage and packed up her rental. Within an hour, the girls were on their way to Miami where they would spend the night together relaxing and taking in South Beach before reuniting with their boyfriends the next evening. However, neither Stu nor Drew had any idea of what was going to happen.

Stu and Drew were seated next to each other signing autographs for the hundreds of fans who came out to see them during Friday night's Axxess session. As they were finishing up their session, they could hear the sound of John Williams' Imperial March playing on the other side of the room. They could not see through the crowd, but they could hear the laughter of fans surrounding the ring. A slightly feminine voice was heard on the microphone with a feigned English accent.

"We are The Empire, the number one tag team in all of sports entertainment…" Drew and Stu exchanged glances.

"They wouldn't," was all Drew managed to say before a Scottish voice took over.

"Now bring out the sacrificial lambs so we can tear them apart."

"They did." Stu stood up and saw the figures standing in the ring. "Let's go." Both men left the table and walked towards the ramp, Stu signaling for the technician to play his music.

_I've had enough, I'll make you see, you'll never take another drop of blood from me…_

Michelle and Heather both stared at each other in the ring, the color slowly draining from their faces as they saw Stu walking down the aisle. Neither one of them noticed Drew slipping through the crowd. Heather took a deep breath as Stu stepped through the ropes and lifted his microphone. Stu looked back and forth between the pair, shaking his head before staring at Heather.

"Who the bloody hell are you supposed to be?" Heather matched his glare with one of her own as she cleared her throat.

"My name is Stu Sanders, who the bloody hell are you?" Stu bit his lip in order to maintain his composure as he turned to Michelle.

"And you are?"

"Gone," Michelle said as she was slowly backing up. Suddenly, she felt her hand pressed against a leg. Turning towards her best friend, she quietly whispered, "Please tell me that is you." Heather could only shake her head as Michelle closed her eyes.

"Sorry ta disappoint ye, lassie." Michelle glanced up and saw the expression on Drew's face and turned towards Heather.

"I told you this was a bad idea." Heather's jaw dropped as she spun to face the redhead.

"Excuse me? This was your idea in the first place!"

"You're the one who wanted to continue on with it."

"You didn't say no. You ordered the damn kilt and the wig. I'm just glad that I was able to convince you not to go with the damn facial hair!" Upon hearing this, Stu's ears turned bright red as Drew had to place his hand over his mouth to keep from exploding into fits of laughter. Matt 'Striker' Kaye, who had been hosting the contest, grabbed a spare microphone before facing the group.

"Wade, Drew, do you know these two?" Stu reached towards the back of Heather's head and pulled her ponytail out as Drew pulled Michelle's wig off. "Wait a second. Ladies and gentlemen, these two are none other than the girlfriends of Drew McIntyre and Wade Barrett!" The cheers grew louder as the audience realized exactly what has happened. Heather and Michelle attempted to take advantage of the temporary distraction and slip out of the ring, but were stopped as soon as they stepped outside the ropes. Stu and Drew had both rolled out of the ring as soon as the girls tried to escape.

"Oh no ye don't," Drew said as both he and Stu hoisted their respective girlfriends over their shoulders. As Drew turned with Michelle, her kilt flipped up, revealing a pair of bright blue tights with the St. Andrews cross on the rear. This was the final straw for Matt who started laughing so hard, he had to lean against the turnbuckle.

As they made their way through the dressing area, the strange procession caught the attention of the entire roster. "Well I never thought I would see those trench coats again," Nattie said as she tried to stifle her giggles.

"And if we had our way, ye would have never seen them again!" Drew said shifting Michelle to a more comfortable position.

"Well, it looks to me like these two had other ideas," Stephanie McMahon-Levesque said, grinning at both couples. Her husband wasn't even trying to hide his amusement as he leaned against the door, snickering. "I take it you guys have plans for the evening?"

"In a manner of speaking." Stephanie nodded and stepped back, standing next to her husband.

"See you both tomorrow morning. Heather, Michelle, good luck. I have a feeling that you might need it." Michelle paled even more and her eyes found Stephen in the crowd.

"Ste, please you gotta save me!" Stephen rubbed his facial hair as he held back his laughter.

"Sorry lass but yer on yer own." The Irishman looked at Heather, who was resting her head against her hand, not even attempting to free herself. "Ah didn't take yeh to be one to give up lass." The brunette simply shrugged as she looked at him.

"No point in delaying the inevitable," she answered. "Besides, this does have some advantages," she giggled as she grabbed a handful of Stu's backside. She then yelped as Stu responded by smacking her ass with his large hand.

The ride back to the hotel was quiet as Heather was next to Stu in the front while Drew and Michelle took the back seat. The two women had a very good idea what was going to happen, and neither regretted what had transpired.

Saturday evening had Heather and Michelle in the former's hotel room, getting ready for the Hall of Fame ceremony. Heather was frowning as she struggled to zip Michelle into her gold David Meister gown.

"Michelle, what the fuck have you been eating?" the brunette asked once she finally got the dress fastened. Michelle shrugged her shoulders as she picked up the tartan sash she had ordered to match Drew's kilt. Heather shook her head as she slipped into her silver Manolo sling backs before walking towards the bathroom counter. She was fastening her necklace when there was a knock on the door. Michelle opened it to reveal Drew, who grinned broadly when he saw the sash adorning the redhead's gown. Michelle grabbed her clutch and walked out the door with Drew, but Heather, who was too busy putting her earrings in to notice Stu enter the room.

"I think that you get more beautiful every time I look at you." Heather smiled and turned, her eyes shining as she took in the sight of the handsome Englishman, dressed in a charcoal gray Dolce and Gabbana suit with a patterned green tie. Approaching him, the brunette could not help laughing as she made out the pattern on the green silk.

"Fish, Stu?" He smirked and leaned down to kiss her on her forehead. Pulling away, Stu wrapped an arm around her.

"Of course, sweetheart. I am still a Marine Biologist." This time, they both laughed as they left the hotel for the American Airlines arena and the 2012 Hall of Fame induction ceremony.

Heather was still laughing at Adam "Edge" Copeland's acceptance speech as she and Stu entered the reception for the Hall of Fame inductees. She could see Alberto and Aaron talking to Jerry Lawler while Drew and Michelle were deep in conversation with Vince and Linda McMahon. Adam and Jay were joking around with John, Randy, and Paul and the headliner for the class of 2012 was the first to see Heather and Stu when they entered the room. Adam grabbed a microphone and made his way to the raised platform.

"Hey everyone, can I have your attention please. I just received an e-mail from the anonymous former Raw General Manager. But we don't have time for his bullshit. I just want to thank everyone for coming out tonight. All my friends, family, work colleagues, people I can't stand, oh and Vickie. This has been a big night for all of us. But it can't be all about the past. It has to be about the present as well. Now I know it's late and we all have to be in bed soon so we can kiss Vince's ass and be bright eyed and bushy tailed for WrestleMania, but someone needs the floor for a few minutes. Now this was one of the first men, no not you Jay, who came out and applauded me when I announced my retirement. He told me that he hoped that he could have a career as fulfilling as mine, not that anyone could do that, but I thought that I would give him my endorsement. He has a big match tomorrow against Taker, and we're sure you are gonna win, wink wink. So Stu get your limey ass up here and make your speech." Stu grinned as he walked up, clapped Adam on the shoulder and took the microphone.

"Thank you, Adam, for those heartfelt words. You are truly missed in the locker room and in the ring." Stu reached up and loosened his tie as he looked around the room. "Please excuse me, as I'm more nervous about what I'm about to do now than I am about performing in front of 80,000 people tomorrow against the Deadman."

"Just get on with it, Bennett," Mark called out. "Some of us actually want to sleep tonight."

"Just give me a minute," Stu replied as he slowly paced the stage. "This year has had a lot of highs for me. I became the first British World Champion, I had my first major match at Madison Square Garden, and tomorrow, I get to face one of the greatest of all time at WrestleMania. But all of this pales in comparison to the moment I learned that I had a new neighbor. Granted, it wasn't under the best of circumstances, since I had actually managed to fall asleep for once and she decided that blasting Axl Rose would be a proper wake up call. However, within five minutes of meeting her, I knew that there was something special about her. We've had our ups and downs over these past months…"

"Most of them caused by your big mouth!" Michelle's voice called out over the crowd. Stu shook his head and continued.

"Thanks for the reminder, Taylor. As I was saying, despite everything, I wouldn't change a single moment. Heather, sweetheart, would you please come up here for a minute." Heather was confused, but stepped up towards him. Stu took her hand and kissed her tenderly on the cheek before licking his lips and raising the microphone again. "Love, these past six months have been the happiest of my life, and I never dreamed that I would meet someone as amazing as you. You are the reason I look forward to coming home every Wednesday, and I love you with all of my heart." A tear slid down Heather's cheek and she gasped when Stu dropped to one knee, reaching into his pocket. He pulled out a gorgeous diamond ring and took her left hand into his. "I want to come home to you for the rest of my life. Will you marry me?" The tears were flowing freely down her face, but her voice rang out clearly.

"Yes, of course I'll marry you, yes!" Stu's face broke into a wide smile as he slid the ring on her finger, before standing up to kiss her.

"Finally, Stu grew a set and committed to doing something other than being a pain in the ass!" Both Heather and Stu turned to look at John, who was grinning.

"Shut up, Cena," they said in unison, causing the others to start laughing. Dwayne was the first to stop as he looked between his opponent and the newly-engaged couple.

"Damn, Bennett, you actually managed to find the only woman on the planet that doesn't like Fruity Pebbles!"

Laughter exploded in the room as the divas all circled Heather to volunteer their services for wedding planning. Only one person did not approach the bride-to-be. Michelle stood by the bar, sipping her glass of champagne and a frozen smile was plastered on her face. Even though she was happy that her best friend found a wonderful man and was now getting married, she could not help but wonder what this would mean for the plans they had made almost a year ago. Within a few short months, Heather's lease was going to be up and Michelle was supposed to move down to Florida, where they had intended to rent a larger apartment. No one noticed the redhead as Vicki approached the DJ and the opening chords of "No More Lonely Nights" by Paul McCartney began to play. Stu smiled and took Heather into his arms as the couple began to sway to the music. They were so focused on each other that neither of them noticed Michelle slipping out the door or Drew following her after he congratulated them.

_There probably won't be any updates for the next three week, since I will actually be having my right knee replaced on Tuesday and my semester finals will be taking place the second week of December, so this will be my primary focus until around the 16__th__. Please read and review, and the next chapter will be WrestleMania._


	20. Chapter 19

When Stu opened his eyes the morning of WrestleMania, he looked down to see his fiancée tracing his tattoos with a delicate finger. Heather felt his eyes on her and smiled up at Stu, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Good morning sweetheart," he said, dropping a kiss on the top of her head. Heather propped herself up onto her elbows and cleared her throat.

"What time do you have to be at the arena?" Stu slowly sat up, not wanting to let her out of his arms.

"Four, but I've got a signing at noon." Heather nodded and glanced over at the alarm clock. Stu followed her gaze and gave a rueful grin when his stomach grumbled. "We had better get dressed and go down for breakfast." Heather nodded her agreement and slid out of the bed, walking towards the bathroom. Stu chuckled and followed her, grabbing a pair of jeans, a t-shirt, and a clean pair of boxers from his suitcase.

The couple left their room about an hour later and headed towards a nearby diner. Heather was amused by the constant stops and requests for photos and autographs, but had to fight to keep her temper in check at the roaming hands and blatant propositions from many of the female fans. After one skinny little bleached blonde tart blatantly grabbed the front of his jeans, Stu reached the end of his rope.

"Excuse me, ladies, but do you see her and do you know who she is?" The blonde gave Heather a condescending look and shrugged her shoulders.

"Your maid or secretary? I don't know why you pretend she's your girlfriend, Wade. She's ugly as hell and you can do so much better." The woman tossed her hair over her shoulder and thrust her chest out, clearly indicating who, in her opinion, would be 'so much better'. Stu smirked at the woman, causing her to smile.

"Well, you are right about one thing, she isn't my girlfriend." The blonde's grin widened as Stu glanced over at Heather. Her smirk matched his as she crossed her arms over her chest, revealing the two carat, princess cut diamond solitaire on her left hand. "Heather is my fiancée, and I'm sorry, but there's no way any of you could possibly compare." Wrapping an arm around the brunette's shoulders, Stu escorted her into the diner, claiming a booth near the window. They both ordered coffee and perused the menu, ignoring the silly girls that had followed them inside. As soon as they finished their meal and paid the check, the couple headed towards the arena. "Promise me that you and Taylor don't have any more surprises planned for today." Heather laughed and shook her head before disappearing into the crowd, quickly spotting Drew and Michelle near the VIP section.

Heather didn't see Stu again until an hour and a half before the show started, when one of the security guards tapped her on the shoulder and led her backstage towards catering. She saw Drew and Michelle at one of the tables where the redhead was taping his wrists. Heather then spotted Stu and Mark talking and started walking toward them. The Phenom of the WWE laughed and shook his head when he saw her shirt, the big 19-1 clearly visibly and her ever-present US Navy hat on her head.

"Sorry, Deadman, but I'm afraid that this will be one time that I'll be cheering AGAINST you at 'Mania." Mark laughed and inclined his head before going towards the buffet. It wasn't long before Brian James came to tell everyone to get into position. Heather and Michelle were led out to their seats at ringside as Jennifer Hudson came out to sing the National Anthem.

Drew's match was second on the card since he was facing Jorge 'Hunico' Arias for the US Championship and Michelle was clutching the railing, much to Heather's amusement. Drew was able to dodge a kick, hit the Future Shock and pin the El Paso native. The redhead was jumping up and down as Drew posed with the belt before rolling out of the ring and heading backstage.

Mark and Stu's match was the next to last and Stu had kept quiet about his entrance. Heather was stunned when he drove an Aston-Martin and got out of the car looking like James Bond. She grinned when he gave her his jacket and kissed her hand before climbing into the ring. Mark came in on his favorite chopper, staring the Englishman down as he made his entrance into the squared circle.

The match between Undertaker and Wade Barrett was one of the most memorable in WrestleMania history. Blow after blow was exchanged, and both men delivered their finishing moves on several occasions. Finally, after a Last Ride, Tombstone and a Hell's Gate, Wade Barrett tapped out and the Deadman went to 20-0. As soon as the bell rang, Mark reached down and helped Stu to his feet before raising the younger man's hand. He then signaled for a microphone and raised it to his lips.

"I've always said that I would know when it was time for the Deadman to go, and it is now that time. Wade Barrett, you gave me a helluva fight tonight, son, and I feel good about leaving this business in the hands of men like you." Mark shook Stu's hand again and the two exhausted superstars made their way out of the ring. Mark stopped abruptly in front of Heather, Stu right next to him. The brunette's eyes flicked from one man to the other, squeaking when Mark lifted her up and over the rail before he handed her to Stu. Stu grinned and kissed her before depositing her into the passenger seat and jumping behind the wheel, backing the car up and behind the curtain.

Once the show was over, Heather headed back to the hotel to get changed for the after-party. Stu and Drew would be picking her and Michelle up after a meeting with management. The brunette was humming as she unlocked the room door to see Michelle sitting on one of the beds.

"Hey girl," Heather said cheerfully as she unzipped her garment bag and pulled out a black tea-length Halston Heritage cocktail dress.

"Hey," Michelle replied, the glumness in her voice apparent and causing Heather to look up.

"What's wrong?" The redhead grimaced as she leaned back on the bed. "I'm just going to stay in tonight."

"Did something happen?"

"No."

"Was it Drew?"

"I said NO!"

"You've been grumpy for a while now. Are you sure that you're okay?" Michelle scowled and shook her head.

"I told you I'm fine, now will you stop fucking asking?" Heather sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

"All right, what the hell did I do to piss you off this time?"

"I don't want to talk about it. You need to get ready for your party." Heather let out a sigh as she started to slip into her dress.

"I'm not leaving until you tell me what the fuck is bugging you." Michelle sucked in a deep breath and glared at the brunette.

"You really want to know? What was supposed to happen in four months, Heather?"

"Last I checked, you were moving down to Tampa when my lease was up and we were going to rent a two bedroom. What does that have to do with anything?"

"Oh, I don't know, the fact that you're getting married kinda botches that plan to hell, doesn't it?" Heather's jaw dropped as she looked at Michelle.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean? We're not getting married anytime soon, okay."

"Maybe not, but the two of you will probably be moving in together at some point in the next few months. I am not going to pay $1,000 a month when I pay less than half of that to live in Philly."

"I'm not moving in with Stu." Michelle rolled her eyes, causing Heather to finally lose her temper after a trying day. "What the fuck is your problem? You've been acting like a spoiled brat all damned day and I don't understand why!"

"I told you, but you aren't listening. Why don't you go celebrate with your precious fiancé and leave me alone!"

"Why are you acting like a jealous little bitch? You're worse than those little twinkie fangirls that Stu and I had to deal with this morning." Michelle's eyes flared as she jumped to her feet.

"Get…the…fuck…out!" Michelle ground out before storming into the bathroom. Heather glared at the door before grabbing her clutch and stomping out the door, almost running into Stu. He saw the expression on her face and pulled her into his arms.

"What happened, sweetheart?" Heather turned and pointed at the door of the room.

"Nothing, unless you count her Royal Brattiness in there!"

"What's that supposed ta mean?" Drew asked as he moved toward the door. Heather huffed and shook her head.

"Princess seems to think I committed a crime when I said yes last night," she replied, flashing her ring for clarification. This time it was Stu who was confused.

"What the bloody hell is that supposed to mean?" Heather sighed as she looked at the two men.

"You know how she and I were supposed to get an apartment together when my lease expires?" Drew rubbed his chin as he looked at her.

"Aye, but I don't understand why that caused a fight between the two of ye." Heather shrugged a shoulder.

"Don't ask me. For some reason, she thinks that my engagement is going to screw that plan to hell." Drew frowned and reached his hand out for the keycard.

"I'll try ta talk ta her." Heather smiled at him as Stu slipped an arm around her waist and led her towards the elevator.

The lanky Scotsman opened the room door, sliding Heather's key into his pocket as he walked into the suite. He saw Michelle emerge from the bathroom and slowly approached her.

"What's the matter, lassie?" The redhead sat down on the bed and looked up at him.

"I'm just tired and don't feel well. I'm going to skip the party tonight."

"Ye've been looking forward ta this fer months, yet now ye're sick? Ye were fine until Stu proposed ta Heather last night."

"I don't want to talk about it, Drew. I just want to lie down."

"Are ye worried that they're going ta rush and get married?" Michelle didn't answer, but her facial expression told Drew exactly how she felt. "Michelle, I promise that Stu's not going ta take her and run off ta Vegas. Don't tell them I said this, but Stu and Heather both have a lot more sense than I did."

"That doesn't mean that they're not going to move in together, Drew."

"Trust me, Heather's not going ta give up her own place anytime soon."

"That's a risk I can't take." Drew shook his head as he pulled out a set of keys from his jacket pocket.

"I was going ta wait, but now seems like the perfect time ta give ye these." He handed the keys to Michelle, who was now confused. "These are fer my place in Brandon."

"Why are you giving me these?" Drew smiled as he took a seat next to the redhead.

"These are ta let ye know that no matter what, ye've got a home in the Tampa Bay area." Michelle's face darkened and she shook her head.

"Drew, this is really sweet, but I can't accept them."

"Why not?"

"It's…it's too soon…I just can't…"

"What's too soon? I just wanted ye ta know that ye don't have ta let yer worries about Stu and Heather keep ye from moving ta Florida."

"Drew, I appreciate it, but I'm not ready for that yet."

"Ready fer what?"

"For us to live together." Drew shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Isn't that what we already do in Philadelphia?"

"No, because you have the option of going home and you don't have your own key to my apartment."

"That's not important, lassie. Ye've wanted ta move ta Tampa since I've known ye and here's yer chance."

"I'm not moving it with you!"

"I'm not saying that, Michelle. I'm just want ye ta…"

"I'm not going to move in so you can get your fucking green card!" Drew's eyes darkened as he shot to his feet.

"Ye know, Heather was right. Ye're acting like a spoiled, selfish, little bint…" Michelle saw red, and before she could think, her hand flew out, slapping Drew so hard, a red print was clearly visible on his face. Taking a deep breath, Drew stepped away and headed toward the door. "When ye grow up, let me know."

"Drew…wait…I'm…"

"Save it," he replied, walking out and letting the door slam behind him.


	21. Chapter 20

Heather and Stu had seen Drew leaving Stephen's room on Monday morning as they were on their way to the room that was nominally reserved for Heather and Michelle. As Drew opened the door, all three were stunned at the sight that met their eyes. The room held no sign that Michelle had ever been there except for an envelope and a set of keys on one of the beds. Drew grabbed the letter and opened it, his eyes widening when the ring he had given Michelle fell into his hand. Heather took the note and skimmed it before clearing her throat and reading aloud.

_You guys were right, I am nothing but a spoiled brat and have decided to stay in Philadelphia. You three have a lot going on and the last thing any of you need is me throwing temper tantrums. Please give me a few days to get my head together and I'll give you all a call later this week. Drew, Stu, good luck in your future endeavors. Drew, I'm sorry, but you deserve someone better than me. Michelle_

Drew's face turned red as he looked between Heather and the ring in his hand. Glaring at the gift he'd given Michelle for his birthday, the Scotsman abruptly threw the ring across the room, scowling as it landed on the carpet near Heather's suitcases.

"Damn her! I can't believe she fucking ran away!" Stu tried to calm his friend down as his fiancée sat on the edge of the bed.

"Well, it's about time she learned that the world doesn't revolve around her," she commented as she walked over and grabbed her suitcase and started to pack her things. She and Stu would be driving home to Tampa that night after Raw and to Orlando the next afternoon after Heather got out of her morning classes. As the brunette put her jewelry case in the bag, she saw Michelle's ring on the floor. Sighing, Heather bent over and picked it up, sliding it in with her own rings until things calmed down.

By Friday morning, no one had heard from Michelle and they were all getting worried. Heather had reached the end of her rope and picked up her phone to call her friend. She dialed Michelle's home number and got a recording that the number was no longer in service. When there was a similar message for the redhead's cell, Heather dropped her phone on the counter and scowled.

"She changed her fucking numbers," she said angrily. "She didn't get her way, so she takes off, changes her goddamned phone number and figuratively tells us all to go fuck ourselves. Well, fuck her, I'm over this shit!" Stu hugged Heather and Drew plopped down on the sofa as the three started watching _Killer Elite_.

After the WrestleMania Revenge tour ended and everyone got home, it was almost time for Heather's spring finals and she was completely focused on doing well. Stu had managed to convince her to take the summer off and go on the road with them. Heather agreed and she would be leaving with Stu the week after the semester ended. No one was expecting the phone call she got on a sunny May afternoon.

"Hello."

"Heather?"

"Yes, this is she."

"Heather, this is Steve Taylor, Michelle's dad." Heather's expression was one of confusion as she couldn't figure out why Mr. Taylor was calling her, since neither she nor Drew had heard from Michelle in over three months. She shook her head as the older man continued speaking. "Heather, have you spoken to Drew recently?"

"Yes, sir. Both he and Stu are here right now."

"Good. Look, I need the two of you to get up to Philadelphia as soon as you can. I've booked you an open ticket on Southwest, so…" Steve's voice trailed off and Heather could hear him take a deep breath. "Heather, I am begging you both to get here as quickly as you can." Heather glanced over at Stu, who had taken a seat at her desk and was ordering another two tickets on . Heather's open ticket was processed for the same flight, and the three were set to fly out of Tampa the next morning. Heather gave Michelle's father their flight information and the older man said that he would meet them at the airport.

When Stu, Heather and Drew arrived in Philadelphia, Steve Taylor was waiting at the airport for them. The trio followed him outside and toward the parking area, stopping when the older man cleared his throat.

"Now, I don't know exactly what happened in April but what I do know is that my daughter needs both of you." Heather frowned as she looked at him.

"Mr. Taylor, we've all been worried about her, but she's the one that cut us all off. I'm not the kind of person that forces my presence on someone when it is clearly unwanted." Steve understood, but as a parent, his primary concern was for his child.

"There is a reason for her behavior, and you'll understand when you see her," he said cryptically as they left the airport and drove toward Michelle's apartment. When they arrived, Steve led them to the elevator and used his copy of Michelle's keys in order to let them in. Looking around, Heather was stunned at the appearance of the apartment, which was a disaster area. Cartons of takeout were all over the kitchen counters and a huge pile of laundry was in one corner. Before she could ask, Steve cleared his throat.

"Michelle, I'm back," he called out as he stepped inside and allowing Heather, Drew and Stu to move toward the kitchen as he closed the front door.

"Be right out," Michelle called out. The redhead stepped out of her bedroom, carrying a basket filled with clean towels. Steve frowned and rushed toward his daughter as she spotted the three unwelcome visitors. "What the hell are you three doing here?" Before anyone could respond, Steve grabbed the basket and set it aside.

"You know that you aren't supposed to be lifting stuff like that." As the older man stepped away, the trio got a good look at the redhead.

"What the fuck?"

"I don't believe it."

"Bloody hell, Taylor, you're up the duff?" Heather smacked Stu on the arm and shook her head.

"Well, that explains a lot," she commented as she was able to clearly see Michelle, who was visibly pregnant. "How far along are you?" Michelle muttered something and Heather shook her head. "I'm sorry, but my hearing hasn't improved in the past three months. Could you please repeat that?"

"Five months," Michelle replied. The sound of her voice snapped Drew out of his daze and he slowly moved towards her.

"Were ye ever going ta tell me?" Drew asked as he reached out and placed a hand on her stomach. The redhead didn't respond, but her expression spoke volumes. "Did ye ever think that I wanted ta know I was going ta be a da?" The Scotsman frowned and took a deep breath. "When did ye find out?"

"Three days after WrestleMania."

"Why didn't ye tell me?"

"I wasn't going to try to trap you." Heather cleared her throat and gently reached out to grab both Stu and Steve's arms.

"Those two need to talk," she said quietly as she looked around the apartment before continuing, "and this place needs a field day. Let's give them a little time and go get trash bags and cleaning supplies." Heather noted the food cartons and shook her head. "I'm going to get some real food in here as well." They walked back out, leaving Michelle and Drew alone inside.

"Come sit down, lassie," Drew said, guiding Michelle towards the couch. Once they were seated, Michelle kept her head down, a combined look of shame and guilt on her face. "Don't ye think I had the right ta know that ye were carrying me bairn?"

"Your career was finally back on track and I wasn't going to be the one to mess it up." Drew sighed and ran a hand through his hair, desperately trying to keep his temper in check.

"Don't ye think I have the right ta know about this? Were ye even going ta tell the bairn about me?"

"Of course I was going to tell Andrea about her father. She was going to know that her daddy loved her very much, but he couldn't be here because of work." Drew took a deep breath as Michelle's words registered.

"Andrea?" Michelle nodded as she placed a hand on her stomach.

"Andrea Jean..."She paused for a moment, then continued, "Andrea Jean Galloway…named for her father and paternal great-grandmother." A small smile appeared on Drew's face as he covered Michelle's hand with his own.

"Ye were going ta name her after me?" Michelle nodded as their eyes met.

"Of course. Like I said, she would always know who her father is." She gasped as Drew bent down and pressed his lips against her stomach. Raising his head, Drew gently kissed her before pulling back slightly.

"I'm going ta be a part of me daughter's life, Michelle, and I still want ta be a part of yers…if ye'll have me." The redhead was in shock as she looked at Drew.

"But…I took off and disappeared for three months, and you still want me?" He kissed her again.

"I never stopped wanting ye, lassie. I still love ye and I've never stopped." Tears spilled from Michelle's eyes as Drew pulled her into his arms. They were still on the couch holding each other when the door opened and Heather, Stu and Steve returned with a large number of bags from Wal-Mart.

"Oh, good," Heather said with a grin, "things are finally back to normal!" Michelle and Drew looked up and scowled.

"Shut up, Heather," they said in unison, causing the brunette's grin to widen.

"Yep, everything's the way it should be." Michelle gave her friend a rude gesture while Drew simply shook his head and continued to caress her stomach.

After dinner, Steve cleared his throat as he looked at Michelle and Drew.

"Now that you four are back together, it's time to get Michelle ready to move." Michelle stared at her father, dumbfounded.

"Um…Dad, those plans have been scrapped since April. I have a job up here." Steve smirked and leaned back in his chair.

"You haven't been at work for almost two weeks now, and your boss is giving you some time off."

"Dad, I'm going back to work next week." Much to her surprise, Stu cleared his throat and shook his head.

"No you're not, Taylor. You're coming back to Florida with us." Michelle scowled.

"Who do you think you are? The last time I checked, you didn't produce me!" Now it was Steve who interjected.

"No, I did, and you are moving to Florida by the end of the week." The redhead's expression quickly turned into one of disbelief.

"Daddy, I don't want to leave my family." Steve put his hand on her shoulder.

"Michelle, you have been talking about moving to Florida for years. Every generation of our family has stayed here in Philadelphia, but it is time to break the cycle. Besides, you are starting your own family. Your mother and I will always be a phone call away, but you are 29 years old and it's time for you to move on. Drew is not like the other guys you've dated. He has a good job and it is obvious that he truly loves you. Heather," Steve turned to the brunette, "you are like the daughter I never had." Heather smiled at the compliment as Steve looked at Michelle again. "You have Drew, your 'big sister' Heather and…"

"An overgrown pain in the ass named Stu," Michelle added, causing the others to start laughing.

"The feeling is mutual, Taylor," Stu replied as Heather wrapped an arm around his waist. Michelle took a deep breath as she looked at the group.

"I don't even have a job or a place to live down there…"

"Oh, that reminds me," Steve said quickly. "Brian called while you were asleep. He sent your transfer papers, and you will be the new Front Office Supervisor at the Doubletree Hotel on Westshore in Tampa starting on the first of June until you go out on maternity leave, and when you return you'll take over as the Front Office Manager."

"When the hell was this decided?" Michelle blurted out as she grabbed her phone from the kitchen table and stormed back towards her bedroom. A few minutes later, she re-emerged, completely stunned. "I don't believe it. As of today, I've been transferred to Tampa with paid time off to move. What am I going to do for a home?"

"I told ye before that ye have a home," Drew said quietly. "That hasn't changed. Ye've got a home in Brandon, and our house has three bedrooms, plenty of room fer Andrea's nursery." Michelle looked over at Heather and Stu.

"I take it that you moved in with him?" She was surprised when Stu answered.

"Actually, I moved in with her when my lease expired last month. It'll be a bit snug until September, but the spare bedroom is yours if you need it." Drew frowned and shook his head.

"No offense to the two of ye, but I'll not have me daughter traumatized by the two of ye going at it like a pair of jackrabbits before she's even born." Michelle looked at Drew and placed a hand on his arm.

"Are you sure that you're ready for this?" The Scotsman took both of her hands into his own and smiled down at her.

"I don't think that I've ever been more ready for anything in me life." They kissed and Steve loudly cleared his throat.

"Isn't that what got me a granddaughter in the first place?" Drew smirked as he pulled away.

"Well, no, kissing wasn't…" he began, but was cut off when Michelle put her hand over his mouth.

"Now that everything is settled," Stu commented, "we need to get a suitcase packed for you to come with us tomorrow." Before Michelle could say anything, he waved a hand to indicate the rest of her belongings. "Mr. Taylor, I've hired movers to get everything packed and transported to Tampa on Thursday." Steve nodded.

"I've got that day off, so I'll be here to supervise and make sure they get the job done right. After several more phone calls, Heather and Stu left the apartment for their hotel room, with both couples intending to fly back to Tampa the following afternoon.


	22. Chapter 21

_I am so sorry that it has taken this long to update the story. With job hunting and preparing for WrestleMania, we had to put the story on the back burner for a little bit. Now that we are recovered from Miami, and obtained strong inspiration, we are ready to present you with the next installment of our little story-cenachick1981:_

A week had passed since Michelle moved into Drew's three bedroom home in Brandon, Florida. Brandon provided a nice suburban atmosphere which was perfect to raise her unborn daughter as well as being only 13 miles from Tampa, so she did not have to travel far to go to Heather's apartment. It was a warm, breezy Wednesday afternoon and Heather had picked up Michelle before driving to the heart of downtown Tampa. As she pulled into the parking lot, the brunette cleared her throat as her eyes flicked over to her best friend.

"So did you want to look at baby or wedding stuff first?" When Michelle said it didn't matter to her, Heather's eyes lit up at the sight of a Babies-R-Us and a Bed, Bath and Beyond sitting side by side in the shopping center. Quickly, she parked Stu's Tahoe in a parking space near the front and led the redhead into the Baby Emporium. As they walked in, Heather cleared her throat again. "Have you thought of a theme or the colors you want for the nursery?" Michelle chuckled and shook her head.

"I really don't care. I know it's supposed to be pink for a baby girl, but the last thing I want is for Andrea's room to look like a cotton candy machine blew up in there." Heather let out a snort and shook her head.

"Well, what about making the room lavender then? It is a feminine color and you can still accent with pinks and blues." Michelle nodded as she looked through the racks of baby girl clothes, deciding on the perfect outfit to bring home her little bundle of joy in. "So what is the plan for the wedding?" Heather shrugged her shoulders.

"Well neither of us wants to make a big fuss over it. We just want something simple, only friends and family." Michelle nodded and gave a sad smile.

"I just wonder if that is ever going to be me and Drew." Heather clapped her hand on her best friend's shoulder.

"Well, if it was up to him, you two would already be married." The redhead could not help but roll her eyes.

"Please sis. He hasn't even given me my promise ring back. I just don't know, part of me thinks the only reason Drew wanted me to move down here is so he can be part of his daughter's life." The brunette took a deep breath in an attempt to control her temper.

"Oh and what was the reason for your big fight in the first place? That's right, he wanted you to move down here then and you refused! And this was before either one of you had any idea that you were pregnant!" Michelle shook her head.

"Then answer me this: Why is it that the only part of me he'll touch is my stomach, along with the occasional kiss? Every time I attempt to entice him, he leaves and goes into the bathroom for a shower. I swear his water bill is going to be through the roof." Heather fought back the laughter that was bubbling inside of her.

"Well, have you ever thought about joining him in there?"

"I would if he didn't lock the fucking door. I already wore out the Mold-A-Dong you gave me for Christmas. Maybe moving in with him was a mistake. I think I am going to start looking for my own place when I get home." Heather wrapped her arm around Michelle's shoulder as she fought to wipe the tears from her eyes.

"Look, why don't you go and pick out something for yourself and when I get home, I will have a talk with Drew." Michelle rolled her eyes again.

"Yeah, like that will work."

"Trust me sis, I picked up something that might be of assistance. It's a book for dads-to-be. Now I know he is not the sharpest knife in the drawer but I think he can read well enough to see that it says that 2nd trimester women are horny as hell and it is perfectly safe to fuck her into the mattress. So I will tell him this and then send his horny ass home to you." Michelle just blew out a deep breath as she gathered her items and went to the counter to pay for them.

Hours later, Heather dropped Michelle off at home so the redhead could get some rest and drove back to her apartment complex. Upon entering her home, she watched as Drew and Stu were immersed in the football match between Liverpool and Manchester United on ESPN.

"Hey boys I'm back." Both men raised their arms to acknowledge her presence but were clearly focused on the match playing on Stu's 60'' screen. Heather placed her packages on the dining room table and walked over to the sofa. "Drew, we need to talk." The Scotsman ignored her as a minute was left in the match and Liverpool had to score so the game would go into overtime. "Drew, Drew….Andrew!" Tired of being ignored the brunette grabbed the remote and turned off the television, earning dirty looks from both her fiancée and her best friend's boyfriend.

"What the hell Heather, there was 30 seconds left." Heather smirked at the Ayr native.

"Well if you had bothered to turn around and acknowledge me, I wouldn't have had to turn the TV off." Stu got up and wrapped his arms around his fiancée's waist.

"Sweetheart, what was so important that it couldn't wait until after the match was over?" Heather turned and faced him.

"Um, Drew needs to go home now." Drew shot up, concern etched all over his face.

"Is something wrong with the baby?"

"No Drew, the baby is fine. It's Michelle." Drew walked over to the brunette and grasped her shoulders.

"Is she alright? Did something happen when you two went out?"

"Physically she is fine, emotionally is another story."

"What did I do? I haven't done anything." Heather rolled her eyes.

"That's the problem Drew. She's horny and sexually frustrated because you won't touch her. Look I know you are scared that you might hurt her, but just in case you don't believe me, I got you this." Heather handed the Scotsman a book. Taking a quick glance, Drew shook his head and tossed the book aside.

"I don't need this." Stu chuckled.

"Love you shouldn't have wasted your money on that. You know perfectly well that he can't read past primary school level." Heather started to laugh as Drew flipped the couple off.

"In all seriousness Drew, you need to read this. If you have a university degree, I'm sure you can read past the 5th grade level." Drew ran his fingers through his hair in frustration.

"I'm not going ta hurt her or the little one." Heather grabbed the book and flipped it open to the page she bookmarked.

"Now you listen to me," Heather stated as she read aloud. "_Unless specifically prohibited by her doctor, a pregnant woman may engage in sexual intercourse up until her water breaks, as long as she is comfortable and it doesn't cause her pain. In fact, most physicians encourage frequent sexual activity in women as it eases tension and helps in assisting the body in preparation for labor."_ Heather closed the book and tossed into the Scotsman's lap as he pinched his nose.

"Just what are ye trying ta say lassie?"

"What I'm trying to say Drew is to take your scrawny, annoying, Scottish ass home and fuck your girlfriend from one side of your house to the other." Stu bent over with his hand over his face, trying his best not to laugh. "Oh and before you forget," Heather ran into the bedroom and retrieved something. "You might want to put this back on her finger." She added, dropping Michelle's ring into the palm of Drew's hand. Shaking his head, Drew grabbed his keys along with the book and headed back to Brandon.

Not even 20 minutes went by before Drew arrived at his home that he now shared with the love of his life. Unlocking the door, he walked in and tossed his keys and his new book on the table near the door. Walking into the kitchen he went to grab a Miller Lite from the fridge when he noticed a newspaper on the counter. Grabbing it, he noticed it was opened to the classified ads for apartments. Frowning, he put the paper back down and walked upstairs to have a little chat with his girlfriend. Upon entering the bedroom that they shared Drew noticed that Michelle was curled up in a ball sleeping, clutching his pillow in her arms. Dropping a light kiss on her forehead, the Scotsman quietly walked out of the bedroom and headed back downstairs to retrieve the book Heather purchased for him before entering his study.

A few hours later, Michelle woke up from her nap and went into the bathroom to take a bubble bath. Hoping that Drew would have been home, the redhead sank into the tub with the sounds of Adele coming out of her iPod. It seemed to be her favorite album as the lyrics to every song expressed how she was feeling at the present moment. While she was enjoying the sunshine and her new position at the Doubletree Hotel, she felt like she was a burden in Drew's home. The lack of intimacy caused her to reach her breaking point and she could not continue living her life as an emotional wreck. When the album ended, Michelle got out of the tub and dried herself off. Grabbing some clean lingerie and a white satin robe, she headed to the kitchen to make a sandwich for herself. Once she polished off her snack, Michelle started to head upstairs when she noticed the light was on in the study. Quietly opening the door, her eyes widen as she saw Drew at his desk reading a book.

"Well this is something I never expected to see." Drew looked up and smiled. "When did you get home?"

"Oh, about an hour and a half ago. I saw that ye were asleep so I figured I'd let ye rest."

"You could have joined me," Michelle mumbled under her breath as a pang of hurt coursed through her body.

"i would have but yer sister gave me something to read." Michelle walked over to the desk.

"Does it have pictures?" Drew rolled his eyes and smirked at his girlfriend.

"Real cute lassie, real cute. I swear ye missed yer calling as a comedienne. Actually this book is pretty informative." Michelle raised her eyebrow.

"Oh?"  
>"Aye, there were a couple of things I didn't know about pregnant women. For instance, when was your last appointment with the doctor?" Michelle sighed.<p>

"Earlier this week, you knew that." Drew sent her an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry I missed the appointment. But what did the doctor say?"

"Well she said this is going to be a big baby but Andrea is perfectly healthy." Drew smiled and gently took her hand.

"And what about you?"

"Oh I'm just fine for a beached whale that repulses her significant other." Drew frowned as he put the book down.

"Ye don't repulse me lass." Not being able to hold her emotions any longer, Michelle stood up, her eyes boring a hole into Drew.

"Really? The only part of me you ever touch is my stomach and that is to talk to the baby. Other than that I have to thank God that you even kiss me." Wiping the tears from her eyes, she looked deep into his blue eyes. "I know you are afraid to hurt me, but don't you realize that you are hurting me by not being intimate with me. I swear the only reason you wanted me to move in with you was so that you could ensure that you'd be in Andrea's life." Getting frustrated, Drew walked around the desk and faced Michelle.

"Ye know damn well that is not true." Michelle rolled her eyes at the Scotsman. Not being able to take it anymore, Drew grabbed Michelle's hand and placed it on the front of his shorts. "Now, does this feel as though I'm repulsed by you?"

"I wouldn't know. I haven't felt it for three months." Drew smirked as he brought her closer to his body.

"Ye may not have felt it but trust me it's been there. And before ye start thinking I've done anything funny, I've stayed completely faithful to you. Hell my water bill has been sky high for months and I've worn out Heather's Christmas present to me." Michelle chuckled as Drew leaned down and cupped her chin gently. "I love ye so much me dear and I never want ta lose you again." Taking her into his arms, Drew passionately kissed her, taking the redhead's breath away.

Tracing her curves, Drew realized that there was very little material underneath his lover's robe. Quickly undoing the knot in the tie, Drew parted the two halves and sucked the air deep into his lungs. Underneath the silk robe, Michelle was wearing a baby blue empire waist baby doll with matching thong. Across the stomach was white trim in the form of an X, making it seem as though she was wrapped in the flag of his country. Scooping her up into his arms, Drew took the stairs two at a time and entered their bedroom.

Placing her on their king-sized bed, Drew stared at his girlfriend as he began to slowly remove his clothes. Michelle's eyes widened as more of his toned and tanned body was revealed to her gaze. Licking her lips, she allowed her fingers to trace the grooves in his abdominal wall. Not being able to control himself any longer, the Scotsman captured her wrists and held them above her head with his left hand as his right tore the baby doll nightie off the redhead's body. Dipping his head, he captured a nipple into his mouth and sucked on it greedily as Michelle arched her back attempting to bring herself closer to him. Smiling into her breast, he reached down and removed the thong from her body. Dipping his fingers into her core, he felt how wet and ready she was. Coating his fingers with her juices, he rubbed his shaft with her essence and placed himself at her center. Smiling down at his love, he kissed her deeply as he surged forward into the very heart of her. Releasing her wrists, Drew placed his hands on her hips as Michelle wrapped her arms around his neck, letting her fingers entwine in his silky chestnut locks.

"Home, I'm finally home," Drew repeated in a mantra as he delivered powerful thrusts into her body. Words of love and tenderness were exchanged between the pair as they fought to bring each other to the ultimate high. Knowing that she needed to be more comfortable, Drew rolled over so that his girlfriend could be on top. The Scotsman's eyes rolled into the back of his head as his lover rode him to the point of no return. Flicking his thumb over her center, Drew felt her tighten around him, triggering their releases simultaneously. Pulling her down onto his chest, Drew showered her face with kisses as he pulled a blanket over them to keep them warm. Snuggling into his chest, Michelle traced her fingers up and down his chest. Noticing that something was missing, Drew reached over to his side of the bed and retrieved something from his jeans pocket.

"I think this belongs to you me dear," he said tenderly as he slid the promise ring back onto her finger. Tears in her eyes, Michelle stated between her ring and her lover.

"Now I can truly say I am right where I belong," she whispered as she kissed Drew on the lips. "And this time I'm not going anywhere." A smile was etched on the Scotsman's face as they both fell into a deep and content slumber.


	23. Chapter 22

_ Sorry about the delays again, but I had hit writer's block for a while…now I know exactly where this story is going-Fae._

The Florida sunshine was filling the room as a pair of hazel eyes slowly fluttered open. Heather shifted position as she slid out of bed, a loving smile curving her mouth at the sight of her slumbering fiancé before pulling on her bathrobe and padding toward the kitchen. The brunette started a pot of coffee and took a seat at the dining table with her mug and her sketchbook in hand. Heather had just started on the preliminary drawings for the costumes that she and Michelle would be wearing for Halloween that year when she sensed him behind her. Heather set her pencil down and turned, tilting her head back to look up at Stu as he placed a hand on her back.

"Good morning," she said as he gave her a gentle kiss. Heather then stood up and walked into the kitchen to prepare his coffee and refill her own mug.

"Sweetheart, you do know that the birthday girl is supposed to be treated like a queen and waited on hand and foot?" Heather shrugged and shook her head.

"It's just another day, Stu, and I don't want anyone to wait on me." He chuckled as he took a seat next her.

"Too bad, love, as I intend to spend the rest of my life spoiling you, especially on your birthday." Heather let out a breath and shook her head.

"Stu, please don't…it's not necessary." Hazel eyes met green as Stu placed his hand on hers and smirked. Heather sighed as she looked at him. "Just promise me that you didn't go overboard."

"That depends on your definition of overboard," Heather pursed her lips and leaned back in her chair.

"More than two zeros in the price tag." Stu's ears turned pink as his smile widened slightly. "Stu, how overboard did you go?"

"I don't believe I did sweetheart." Heather smiled and leaned over to kiss his cheek.

"So, you stayed within a couple of hundred dollars for my birthday. Thank you, Stu, that means a lot to me." His ears turned a brighter shade of red and he gulped, causing her to look at him suspiciously. "Stu, what did you do?"

"What makes you think I did anything, sweetheart?" The brunette was not fooled as her eyes narrowed.

"Stuart," she said, causing him to wince. "What did you…how much did you…what in God's name did you buy me?"

"Now, that would be telling, sweetheart." Heather shook her head as she reached to grab her phone.

"Galloway residence," Drew's voice came over the line, causing the brunette to smile.

"Morning Drew, it's Heather." The Scotsman cleared his throat, chuckling as he walked down the hall toward the living room.

"Happy Birthday me dear,." Heather smiled again as she leaned back in her chair.

"Thanks, Drew. Can please do me a big favor?"

"Sure, what is it?" He replied.

"Can you please tell me exactly how far over the top you girlfriend and my fiancé have gone with all this birthday crap?"

"What are ye talking about?"

"Drew, I know Stu went overboard and I know Michelle helped him. Now, I'm aware of how busy you've been lately, but please tell me that they didn't go too far." Drew was silent, and Heather sighed. "Alright, Drew. I guess that I'll see the two of you later."

"Absolutely, Heather. Look, I don't know exactly what it is that they did, but ye should know that it was something special. Just take it and enjoy yer day."

"I just don't want a big fuss, Drew. There's no reason for all of you to make a big deal over today, and I sure as hell don't want ya'll to be blowing a load of money on me for no reason."

"Heather, it's our money and we can spend it on who and what we want. Ye're not going ta win this one, lassie, so ye might as well stop trying. Like I said, just relax and let them have their fun. It'll all be over soon enough."

"Fine," Heather muttered, saying goodbye and hanging up. She looked up and shook her head. "You win," she said to Stu before standing up and walking out onto the balcony. She was looking at the horizon when Stu came up behind her and slipped his arms around her waist.

"We just wanted to do something special for your birthday, love," he said. "Please let us have our fun. Today is the one day a you should be able to act like a kid in a candy store."

"Oh, do you mean like Drew and Michelle act everyday?"

"Not quite to that extreme, sweetheart," Stu replied, causing them both to laugh before going back inside. Later that afternoon, Stu told Heather that he had made them dinner reservations at Jackson's Bistro. The brunette smiled as he escorted her to the car and they drove toward the waterfront spot. When they arrived, Heather was confused as the hostess led them to a set of double doors. Her eyes widened at the sight of the group inside.

"Surprise! Happy Birthday!"

"So, you don't consider this as going overboard," she asked when she saw the huge cake and pile of packages on one of the tables. Stu just smirked as Heather was pulled over to where Michelle, Nattie, Vickie, Beth, Stephie and Eve and walked over to where Drew, Ste, TJ, Heath, Adam and PJ were standing.

"So," Drew asked quietly, "how much trouble are ye going ta be in tonight?" Stu smirked as he accepted a beer from the waitress and took a sip.

"Oh, I believe that the couch and I will be spending a few days getting acquainted once she sees what's in those boxes," he replied as he pointed to several green packages adorned with silver bows.

"Fella," Stephen said as he glanced over at the women, "how far did yeh go? Yeh know that lass isn't one fer buying…she doan like yeh spending too much." Stu shrugged as he set the glass on the table.

"I wanted to spoil her, and other than Christmas, this is the only day that I can get away with it…I hope." Heath shook his head and rubbed his jaw, remembering the slap the brunette gave him back in December.

"Dude, I would not want to be on her shit list." Across the room, Heather was interrogating her pregnant best friend.

"How much did he spend, Michelle?" The redhead refused to speak as her eyes traveled between Stu and Heather. Vickie stepped toward the irritated birthday girl and laid a hand on Heather's arm.

"Hey, don't worry," the older woman said calmly. "From what I understand, it was only…" Stu winced as Heather's voice rang out.

"Ten Thousand Dollars!"

"Stu," Drew said quietly, "I think ye've been busted."

"You're just now realizing that, mate?" Stu shook his head as he took another look at his fuming fiancée.

"Hey, Stu," Adam called out. "I know where there's a cave near my cabin that you can hide out in." The Englishman nodded, but didn't reply as Heather stormed over.

"Ten grand, Stu? That's not a fucking birthday present, that's a car or a down payment on a fucking house!" He choked on his beer, coughing slightly before setting it down.

"Sweetheart, I just wanted you to have a nice birthday."

"I realize that, Stu, but I don't want you spending that kind of money on me."

"I've told you that I can spend my money any way that I see fit." Heather tried to protest again, but he silenced her with a drugging kiss. As the couple separated, Stephen's voice rang out.

"Ah think we've got a gate crasher." The entire group turned to look at the door and Heather squealed.

"Anne! I didn't think you were getting in until tomorrow!"

"I was able to catch an earlier flight, and a little bird mentioned that your birthday party was tonight." Heather's eyes narrowed at Michelle, who was looking and whistling.

"Should this little birdie be thankful that she's knocked up?" Anne smirked and Heather shook her head. Most of the guests were astonished at how much the two cousins resembled each other. Heather's complexion was darker, courtesy of her Native American heritage, and Anne's eyes were dark brown rather than hazel, but otherwise the two could pass for twins. Even more surprising for Stephen, who had never been attracted to Heather in any way, was the fact that he couldn't take his eyes off of Anne Carey. Anne was walking around the room, introducing herself to the others, and Heather pulled Stu aside.

"Did you know about this?" He remained silent, but his ears turned crimson as he looked at her. "When did you three arrange this?"

"I don't know what you are talking about, sweetheart."

"Stu," she said, a touch of irritation in her voice, "should I be expecting any more surprises tonight?" Stu shook his head, but had to suppress his reaction when her hand deliberately brushed the front of his slacks before sauntering back to where her cousin was talking to Vickie and Stephie, looking back over her shoulder with a wicked grin. Things didn't get any easier for Stu as Heather repeated the action whenever she was in close proximity to him., keeping an innocent smile on her lips. Finally, Stu leaned down to whisper into her ear.

"If you keep that up, I'll have to give you a real birthday spanking, minx." Heather grinned again before once again running her hand over the front of his pants, then turning her attention back to her guests.

It was another three hours before the party wound down and everyone departed. Heather and Stu dropped Anne off at her new University housing complex before taking the ten minute drive back to their apartment. Stu kept himself in check until they got back upstairs and the door was locked behind them. He waited as Heather slipped off her shoes and yawned before reaching over and pulling her to him.

"I think it is time that a certain saucy little minx gets her comeuppance for teasing me all night," he said softly, brushing her cheek with a finger.

"I don't know what you are talking about, Stu. I would never tease you." Stu leaned down and brushed his lips over the shell of her ear.

"Don't be coy with me, sweetheart," he whispered. Heather stifled a moan as he scraped his teeth on the sensitive spot behind her ear.

"What exactly is it that you think I did?" Stu didn't speak, but took her hand and placed it on the clearly visible bulge in his slacks. "Oh, that can't be comfortable, Stu. For some reason, you seem to have that issue pop up a lot around me," she commented, unable to resist giving him a cheeky grin as she stroked his hardness through the fabric. The Englishman suddenly grabbed her and turned her around, holding her hands in one of his own as he pressed his hips into her backside.

"I think that I need to find a better use for that pretty little mouth of yours," he murmured, nuzzling her neck. Heather closed her eyes but could not keep herself from making one final comment.

"I thought I was using it correctly. Why don't you enlighten me as to what you think a proper use of my mouth is?" He placed his hands on her shoulders, gently pushing her to her knees and unfastened his belt and pants. As soon as he had pulled his hardness from it's confines, Heather needed no further encouragement. The brunette began licking and sucking him like a lollipop, using her hands to stimulate where her mouth didn't reach. Heather could feel his body reacting to her ministrations and Stu was unable to control the noises emitting from his throat.

"Fuck, love…shit…oh, fuck…" Heather smiled as she resumed her task with renewed gusto, pushing him even closer to the brink. Stu tugged on her hair, telling her to stop, before finally bending to pull her back to her feet. "No, sweetheart, I don't want this to end so quickly." He picked her up, depositing her on the bed, but kept a firm grip on her wrist. "Not only that, but you were a very naughty girl tonight and I believe that it is long past time for you to pay the consequences for your behavior." Before Heather could react, Stu had picked her up again and laid her face-down on his lap, shoving the skirt of her white sundress up to her waist and pulling her underwear off.

SMACK

"One."

"Stu, what the fuck do you think you are doing?"

SMACK

"Two."

"Stu!"

SMACK

"Three."

"Stuart!" Heather tried to escape, but Stu tightened his hold, preventing her from going anywhere.

"Oh no, sweetheart, you still have twenty-eight to go, plus one for luck." He punctuated his statement with another smack, then another, still counting. She gasped as she felt his finger slip between her thighs. Heather whimpered, breathing his name as she tried to stop her body from reacting to the spanking. "Nineteen, and you seem to be enjoying this, love.: Stu smirked as she shook her head in denial, so he pressed a finger inside her. "Oh, yes you are enjoying this very much." Her moans were cut off as he continued delivering slow, deliberate smacks, grinning as he felt the heat radiating from her. "Thirty-two and one more for luck," he finished, sliding two fingers into her dripping wet center and slowly pumping them.

"Stu, please," Heather begged as she wriggled on his lap, so close to her climax she was trying desperately to increase the friction, but he simply pulled out his fingers and licked them clean. "Please," she asked again, tilting her head to look up at him.

"I'm not certain that you've learned your lesson yet."

"Please," she begged again, frustration clearly visible on her face, "please, Stu, please."

"Are you going to behave yourself now?" Once again, the brunette couldn't resist being cheeky.

"Are you sure that you want me to behave myself?" Stu chuckled as he helped her into a sitting position, untying the top of her halter dress in the process. He licked his lips as the cotton fell forward, revealing her round breasts in s strapless beige bra. A second later, the garment was flying across the room. He nibbled on her neck before shifting position, lifting her up and impaling her on him. Heather cried out as Stu thrust up, rubbing his index finger on her in rhythm with each movement his hips made. She cried out as she finished, her body tightening like a vise around him and pulling him into oblivion with her. As their breathing normalized, Stu wrapped his arms around her and dropped a kiss on her forehead before laying them both down on the bed.

"Happy Birthday, my love." Heather had forgotten about Stu's exceptionally good hearing as she muttered under her breath.

"Just wait until next month, you bastard. Paybacks are a fucking bitch."

SMACK

"STU!"


	24. Chapter 23

_Sorry about the delay again. It has been a rough few months and I needed to focus on my career. Finally got a new job and have been there a month so I know where I am now and I am ready to put a good part of my energy into the story. Hopefully this chapter will make up for it and you guys will like it. A warning to everyone too, we took an incident that happened to Stu earlier this year and changed to Drew to help push the story in the direction we wanted to go. -Michelle_

_This chapter is dedicated to Michelle McCool-Calaway and Stephanie Jean Miller, both of whom became new moms the day this chapter was written. -Heather_

Michelle and Heather spent Labor Day weekend at the Galloway residence making the final preparations for the imminent arrival of Andrea Jean Galloway. Drew had been reluctant to leave, but was unable to resist the combined efforts of his friends and girlfriend. The Scotsman had called frequently to check up on how his two girls were doing, much to Heather's amusement and Michelle's annoyance. The redhead finally threatened to throw her phone into the pool if Drew didn't calm down. Heather was laughing at the byplay when Michelle walked into the living room and flopped down on the couch, sighing.

"Overprotective much?" Heather asked, stifling her giggles. Michelle scowled and threw a pillow at her friend, who only laughed harder as the opening montage for Super Smackdown came on the television. Michelle's phone rang again, so this time Heather answered it.

"Hello Drew."

"Where's Michelle? Is everything alright? Is the baby ok?" Heather chuckled and shook her head.

"Um Drew, how much did you spend on this phone?"

"About five hundred or so…"

"Would you like to see that five hundred bucks take a swim?"

"What are ye talking about?"

"Drew, listen very carefully to me. You're driving us both batty! Go to work and I promise I'll call you if anything happens. Now, for the sake of everyone's sanity, I'm turning off all the phones but mine. If something happens there, have Stu call me."

"But….I want to talk to Michelle…"

"Drew, she just dozed off on the couch and she needs her rest."

"I just want to make sure that she's ok."

"Drew, you have done that about twenty-five times over the past hour or so."

"I want to check on the baby…she's almost ready to give birth."

Heather pinched her nose and took a deep breath. "I know that Drew! Why do you think I'm sleeping on a futon instead of my nice big comfortable bed?"

"Because yer man's wit me, sleeping in my bed."

"Oh good, now I know how Stu is taking care of his urges on the road! You're his bitch!"

"And with that, I'm going to get off the phone." The Scot hung up the phone and looked at Stu and Stephen, both of whom were howling with laughter.

"Shut it, both of ye." Stu was still laughing, but Ste had to head to the gorilla to get ready to cut his promo. "Shut the fuck up Bennett!"

"Well you are overreacting mate. Besides, you'll be off for a few weeks after tonight anyway."

"And what is this was your girl getting ready to give birth to your baby?"

"I would know if she was cranky, hormonal, uncomfortable, and would bloody well leave her alone until she wanted affection."

"Stu, can ye call and check on them?" The Englishman shook his head before reaching into his locker and picking up his Blackberry. It rang once before Heather picked it up.

"Let me guess, Drew's annoying the hell out of you now." Stu chuckled and cleared his throat.

"Whatever gave you that impression, sweetheart?" His fiancée laughed as she walked over to the recliner and sat down. "How are you holding up?"

"I'm ok and so is Michelle. I know she can't wait for the doctor to induce her on Thursday. I'll just be glad when you guys get home tomorrow. I miss you."

"I miss you too, sweetheart, but I wonder if you miss me or miss what I do to you."

"Stu!" Michelle knew Stu had said something perverted when she heard Heather's exclamation and saw the brunette turn red.

"Oh for fucks sake, if you two are going to have phone sex, then go into the other room!"

"We're not having phone sex, Michelle." Stu couldn't resist making a comment.

"Not yet anyway." Heather could almost see him smirking when she said his name again. "What you're not imagining me fucking you into the mattress, love?" Neither of them realized that Michelle heard Stu's last comment.

"While Heather may like that mental image, it makes me nauseous." Heather shook her head and walked out onto the back patio.

"I just walked outside before she decides to send my phone swimming. Now do you really want me all hot and bothered now when you can't do anything about it or the mental image of me riding you like a horse right before a match? How about me treating a certain part of your anatomy like a lollipop?" She heard him gulp and grinned broadly.

"Perhaps you're right."

"I take it that you're dealing with a Barrett uprising, Stu?"

"Sweetheart, I have to get ready for my match now. Call me if anything happens. I love you." They said goodbye and the brunette walked back inside, chuckling to herself.

"Do I even want to know?"

"Probably not." Both women laughed and settled in to watch the show. During the show, Drew was in a battle royal to determine the new number one contender for the United States title. The Scotsman had been eliminated, and was standing near the announce table when Ryan Reeves picked up Brian Meyers and tossed him on top of Drew. Michelle flinched at the stream of profanity Drew spat out as he was pounding the mat with his left hand. The redhead's pallor increased at the sight of Scott Armstrong throwing up the dreaded "X" and Heather immediately called Stu. There was no answer, so the brunette left a message. As she hung up, a cry from Michelle caught her attention. It didn't take Heather long to realize that the stress had caused her best friend to go into labor. The hospital was a forty-five minute drive from Drew's house, and Heather's phone rang five minutes after they left the Galloway residence. Heather pressed the On Star button and cleared her throat.

"Hello…."

"Sweetheart, everything is fine. Drew just has a small fracture in his wrist and had his hand put into an air cast. He's getting an X-ray and it set, then we're heading home…"

"What do you mean just a fracture?!" Michelle screamed. "He was cursing up a storm on live television!"

"Taylor, that was KAYFABE so he could get the time off to be with you and the baby."

"And neither one of you had the common courtesy to let me know this, oh I don't know, before the match!"

Drew grabbed the phone and tried to calm his girlfriend down. "Michelle it came up at the last moment. I wanted to surprise you with the extra time off."

Heather gulped as she watched her best friend turn as red as her hair. "Oh shit…"

"Well you better pray your wrist is broken because if it isn't, it will be when I get my hands on you. Your stupid stunt caused me to go into labor!" she screamed as another contraction hit.

"She's in labor?! Stu drive faster! Now's not the time to let Grandma pass us up!" Heather chuckled as she slowly accelerated past a traffic light.

"Don't kill yourselves trying to get here. Her contractions are ten minutes apart and thirty seconds in length. She's got a while to go."

Drew continued to panic, but thankfully, Heather and Michelle arrived at the hospital safe and sound. By the time the two men arrived, Michelle was asleep, courtesy of an epidural and Heather was listening to her iPod and slowly dozing off, her book falling into her lap. Stu picked up the paperback, his eyes widening as he skimmed the marked pages, a wicked smirk on his mouth as he set 'Fifty Shades of Grey' back down.

"What were ye looking at that's got ye so hot and bothered?" Drew asked, causing Stu's smirk to widen more.

"Something that you shouldn't look at or think about for a couple of months unless you want carpal tunnel syndrome to go along with your broken wrist, mate." Drew scowled before sitting down next to Michelle. The Scotsman's left wrist was encased in a cast but he still managed to gently stroke his girlfriend's hair as he started nodding off.

Stu watched as his fiancée's eyes fluttered open, a small smile curving her lips as she saw the sleeping couple across the room.

"Did you have a good nap, sweetheart?" Heather nodded and sat up her, back cracking in protest at the way it had been contorted for the past three hours.

"Tolerable," she replied as she smiled up at him. Stu pulled a chair close to hers and leaned forward.

"Have you read any good books lately?" Heather looked at the table and her face flamed at the realization that Stu knew exactly what she had been reading. She blushed harder when he leaned closer. "After reading that, my palm isn't the only thing that is twitching."

"Stu, this really isn't the time or place," she whispered. The Englishman only grinned before brushing the shell of her ear with his lips. Heather stifled a moan as he nipped her earlobe.

"I'll behave until the little demon spawn arrives, but then your lovely little arse belongs to me." Heather shuddered as Stu draped an arm around her and kissed her forehead.

Daylight was starting to come through the windows as Michelle woke up, needing to use the bathroom. She pressed her nurse call button, intending to request a bedpan. When her nurse heard her request, she looked and immediately called for a doctor.

"What's going on?" Doctor Davis smiled at the redhead and pulled on a pair of gloves.

"Michelle, the pressure is the baby coming out. Now I need you to bear down, since the head is visible, and give me a solid push." With a quick nod, Heather and Stu left to go into the waiting room. Michelle grunted with the effort as she held onto the guardrails as Drew stood at the foot of the bed, ready to witness the miracle of birth as the doctor gave her an approving smile. "We need another one…she's got a nice head of hair on her…almost there, just one more push." Tears poured out of Drew's eyes as the loud cry of an infant echoed through the room, causing everyone to smile. "Now let's get this little beauty cleaned up. Dad, would you like to cut the cord?" Drew practically bounced over to the table and did the honors, then watched as his newborn daughter was wrapped in blankets and handed to her beaming mother. Wiping away a few stray tears, he took a seat next to Michelle and kissed her tenderly as Stu and Heather walked back inside, capturing a few intimate photos of the new family.

"I take it that everyone has calmed down now." Heather said as she approached the couple. "She's beautiful guys, congratulations." Stu nodded and added his own celebratory remarks. Heather was the first to hold her new goddaughter, kissing the infant's head before handing her to Stu. The Englishman was apprehensive at first, worried that he would hurt Andrea, but soon a smile graced his face as one of the baby's hands gripped his index finger.

"She's definitely got your grip mate, but thankfully, she looks like her mother." Heather nodded in agreement, causing everyone to laugh.

"She's going to have every boy in town chasing her in no time," she cooed, causing a scowl to grace Drew's handsome face.

"Over my dead body!" The other three laughed as Stu handed Andrea back to Michelle. The redhead kissed her daughter and looked up at her boyfriend.

"Sweetie, she is only an hour old."

"If that…" Heather muttered. Michelle chose to ignore her best friend as she continued.

"…so I don't see boys being an issue for quite some time." Drew gave a stiff nod but soon relaxed as he stroked a finger on his daughter's cheek. Michelle started to yawn as one of the nurses entered the room.

"Ma'am, we're going to take this little angel to the nursery and let you get some rest. There's a pull out bed in the sofa for your husband to sleep on, so we'll leave you to it." After Andrea was placed in the bassinet and wheeled out of the room, it didn't take long for the new parents to fall asleep as soon as Michelle had looked at the two hundred plus photos Heather had taken over the past few hours. Stu and Heather said their goodbyes and headed back towards the hospital entrance.

"Are you alright Stu?"

"Yeah, Andrea is beautiful. I never thought I could have unconditional love for someone so small, so soon." Heather gave a small smile.

"I take it you don't mind the thought of having one of your own?"

"It wouldn't be so bad, but I've got plenty of time to be a father. I'll just enjoy being Andrea's godfather for now." Heather turned to look at Stu and took a deep breath.

"Stu, when I said I couldn't have children, what did you think I meant?" He shrugged.

"That you were on the shot or had one of those five year things in you." Heather shook her head and took another deep breath.

"When I was injured, my reproductive system was practically destroyed. I'm sterile Stu. I can never have children. I'm so sorry, I thought you knew. I'll understand if you want to call everything off." Heather wiped the tears from her eyes and turned to walk toward the elevator when Stu grabbed her arm.

"Sweetheart, there are other options. If and when we decide we want a baby, there's always a surrogate or even adoption."

"It doesn't bother you?" Stu smiled as he kissed his fiancée.

"I have said for years that I never wanted children. But after holding my goddaughter, I am beginning to think having a little one running around would not be so bad. But whether my DNA is in our baby or not, he or she will still be our child and I will love them no matter what." Tears flowed from Heather's eyes as she wrapped her arms around Stu's waist.

"I don't think I could possibly love you more than I do right now." Stu dropped a kiss on her forehead.

"Besides, it doesn't mean we have to stop the process of making a baby." He wiggled his eyebrows as Heather swatted his arm. "Besides, I do believe you need to explain to me a little more about this Christian Grey." He swatted her backside as they walked towards the car to go home.


	25. Chapter 24

_The second part of this chapter was dedicated to someone who probably doesn't know this story exists, but is an important part of one of the primary character's real life. This story is a work of fiction written by two women in their early thirties with very overactive imaginations. Neither of us are delusional enough to believe that any part of this will come true, but that is what fanfiction is all about. That being said, I have never been as disgusted in my life as I am with some of the more rabid Wade Barrett fangirls over the past few months. Wade Barrett, a.k.a. Stu Bennett revealed at a Q & A during SummerSlam Axxess that he was taken and had been dating a girl for 18 months. The identity of the young lady in question is probably the worst kept secret in WWE, second only to the identity of Stephanie McMahon's baby's father in 2006. This woman has been subject to countless disparaging remarks about her appearance, race, nationality and intentions towards Wade/Stu. She has borne this with a dignity and grace that all of us should try and emulate, and I have nothing but the utmost respect for her. Ladies, the man is happy and we should have the common human decency to respect him and the choices he makes in his own life. - Heather_

_I have nothing to add, as Heather has covered all the points I would have made myself. - Michelle_

_P.S. The first part of the chapter was written because I have a very perverted imagination and may have read a little too much of the "Fifty Shades" Trilogy. - H._

As soon as Stu and Heather returned home, Stu chuckled as the brunette yawned and gave him a sleepy kiss before stumbling towards the bedroom. Shaking his head, he walked toward the closet with the washer and dryer with his fiancée's bag. Green eyes widened when he saw a blue Post-It taped to a small duffel marked 'Heather's home-alone bag.' Curiosity overwhelmed him and he pulled it out. Opening the bag, Stu's jaw dropped at the sight of various adult toys and fur-lined handcuffs. A smile formed and he grabbed the bag and took it to the bedroom. He knew his bride-to-be was a little adventurous, but never realized she had a kinky side to rival his own. Stu smiled again when he saw her turn over in her sleep and sat down at the computer desk. His eyes smoldered at the thought of the bags contents and watching her as he used them on her.

Heather felt herself start to wake up and started to stretch. Her eyes flew open when she realized that she couldn't move her arms from over her head. She quickly found Stu, who was sitting in a chair in nothing but a pair of basketball shorts and smirking. Heather licked her lips and cleared her throat.

"Stu what are you doing?" Her face turned bright crimson when he lifted a familiar black bag.

"It's amazing what you find when you start doing household chores," he commented and her blush deepened.

"Stu, I'm sorry…I'll get rid of it, I promise."

"Sweetheart, is this just for 'home alone' time?"

"I've only ever used them by myself, I swear," Heather said, fear evident in her voice. Sure, they had played around a bit, but the brunette never wanted her fiancé to know how depraved some of her fantasies were, for fear he'd leave her.

"What's wrong?" Heather bit her lip, trying to keep her composure. Finally, she sighed and closed her eyes.

"Stu, in the bedroom…I…um…" her voice trailed off as she turned to look out the window.

"Sweetheart, do you want things spiced up a bit?"

"What do you mean?"

"Have things gotten a little stale in the bedroom?"

"What…no…you're great…it's fine…" Standing up, he approached the bed and sat next to her.

"But would you like a little more spice?" She blushed again and refused to meet his eyes. "Answer me sweetheart." A tiny nod was barely discernible, but was enough. Heather gasped as she felt something tap against her nether region.

"Stu…what are you…STU," her voice cried out as he turned the vibrator on and began moving it inside her. He chuckled as he turned her onto her stomach, laying one hand on the curve of her backside.

"You do know that you're not supposed to keep secrets from your future husband."

"I didn't want to…I was afraid you'd be disgusted by me…" she said quietly. "I know we toed the line a few times and I was happy with that, I promise." She whimpered at the feel of his hand coming down heavily on her ass.

"I thought I told you that you could always tell me what you desire."

"You were talking about stuff, clothes, and shit…this is completely different." She gasped as he smacked her again and turned the toy back on.

"When I said no secrets, I meant the bedroom, too!" He said, punctuating each word with a stinging slap. Heather cried out, her hips moving on their own accord by the time he finished and turned the toy off again.

"I'm sorry," she whimpered, "Stu, please, I'm sorry." He leaned down and trailed his fingers over her spine. She couldn't stifle her moans as he turned the toy on again.

"I don't think that you are truly apologizing. You're only saying that because you got caught."

She cried out as he spanked her again, then once again turned off the toy. "Stu, please, I'm sorry." He chuckled again before sliding out of his shorts and tossing them aside before leaning over her again, once again turning the vibrator on and rolling her onto her side.

"Are you going to keep anything else from me?" Heather was whimpering and moaning so much that her words were incomprehensible. She cried out again when he pulled the toy out of her and filled her with a single thrust. "Well, are you?" Stu asked again as he started to pound into her, wrapping an arm around her waist to keep her still. Heather was desperately crying out, begging and pleading with him since she was close, but the position he had her in didn't allow the friction she needed. Brushing her ear with his mouth, Stu reached behind him for one last item from the goody bag. "The next time I find out you've kept a secret from me, I'll make that little novel of yours look like Harry Potter."

Heather screamed when Stu pressed a 'magic wand' of another kind against her, convulsing as she reached her peak and pulling him into oblivion with her. The last thing he did was undo the cuffs and pull her against him. Still joined, the couple fell asleep right away.

A month after giving birth, Michelle, Drew, and Andrea were at Heather and Stu's. The Englishman opened the door and ushered them inside, where they saw the brunette at the table, looking at invitation samples and making notes in a large binder with the words 'Ultimate Wedding Planner' on the cover. Michelle set the carrier with her sleeping daughter next to the sofa before taking a seat at the table.

"So what's my duty for the day?" Heather didn't even look up, instead handing the redhead a stack of fabric samples in various shades of green, ignoring the grimace on the other woman's face. Michelle was about to complain when she a bruise on Heather's wrist and grabbed it.

"Whose ass do I need to kick?" Heather was confused until Michelle pointed it out.

"Oh that? Stu just decided to change his name again." Michelle's jaw dropped and her eyes widened.

"To what?" Heather blushed slightly at the memory.

"Christian Grey." Michelle snickered, but Drew was completely confused.

"What are they talking about?" Stu smirked as he looked over at the women.

"You know those books that nearly every woman we know hasn't shut up about?"

"Aye."

"Read them." Drew nodded and the two men walked over to join their significant others.

"How's everything going?" Drew asked, causing Heather to shrug and Michelle to shake her head as she pointed to some of the catalogues.

"I don't know since you'd think she was the cheap Jew here and not me."

"What seems to be the trouble now Taylor?" Stu asked calmly.

"She wants to go to David's Bridal and get her dress during the $99 sale." Heather didn't even look up as she added another note.

"There's no reason to pay an obscene amount of money for a dress you only wear once," she commented. Stu ran a hand over his face as he knew this was the same argument they'd had for as long as he could remember.

"Sweetheart, this is not only your wedding but mine, and I've told you that money is no object. I want you to find the dress that makes you feel like a princess, not something off the $99 sale rack." Heather's eyes twinkled as she looked up at him.

"What if the gown that makes me feel like a princess is on the sale rack?"

"Then I'll find its more expensive counterpart," he replied.

"And if there isn't one?"

"Then I'll hire a designer." Heather huffed and crossed her arms.

"And if I refuse to wear it?"

"Then I'll marry you naked."

"Stu, I am not blowing that kind of money on one fucking dress. It's not worth it. I want something nice, simple, and elegant, and a dress with those requirements doesn't cost that much." Stu shook his head before tugging on Heather's arm, guiding her to the other room.

"I hope when we get married, preparations won't be this complicated," Drew remarked, not noticing Michelle rolling her eyes and shaking her head. Heather turned to face Stu as soon as the door closed behind them.

"Why are you making such a big deal over this Stu?" She pinched the bridge of her nose and sat on the computer chair. Reaching over, he lifted her chin so their eyes met.

"This is one of the most important days of our lives," he replied, "and I want it to be like a fairytale for you."

"Stu, I don't need all the fuss. If it were you and me getting married by Elvis, I'd be happy."

"I just want this to be perfect." Heather wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him.

"It will be perfect. There's no need to spend a lot of money, and certainly not on something as insignificant as a dress." This was the wrong thing to say as Stu finally lost his temper.

"I'm sick and tired of you budgeting every dollar when this is the one occasion in our lives that splurging is expected. I've been wise with my money so that if something happens to me, we have enough to live comfortably. Stop acting as though we're living on only one income!" Heather pulled back and met his glare with one of her own.

"We don't know what the future holds, Stu, and I don't want to get into the habit of living above my means in case the other shoe drops." Stu didn't even need to ask, as he knew what her insecurities were and knew that he would need to try again to get through to her.

"This is ridiculous," Stu said, throwing his hands in the air. "The next thing you're going to ask for is a bloody prenup." Stu's jaw dropped when she nodded. "Oh you've got to be kidding me. Have you lost your mind?" he asked, his voice getting louder.

"No, these days it is the sensible thing to do, and it's something I've always believed every couple should have."

"We don't need one, I don't want one, and the only reason you have one is if you have doubts. I don't, but if you do, tell me before we do any more planning." Her eyes filled with tears but she turned away so he wouldn't see.

"I was hoping that if people got wind of it, I could go out in public or on social media and not be called a skanky, nasty, gold-digging whore," she said softly, still looking out over the bay.

"You actually listen to that crap people say?" One slim shoulder lifted in a shrug.

"How can I not when I hear it every time I leave the house?" Stu pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I can't believe this."

"That's one of the reasons I wanted the prenup. So that you'd never have to wonder or worry about my feelings for you. I didn't know that you were so against it. I'm sorry, I only wanted to make sure everyone knows that I want you, not your money or anything else…" Stu silenced her with a kiss, wiping away the tears that had started to slide down her cheeks.

"Sweetheart, I don't care about money. The only thing I want is for you to be my wife." Stu kissed the top of her head and held her close. "I just want you to be happy and I only see good things for us." He knew she was strong, but everyone had their limits. Sighing, he pulled his Blackberry out and logged onto Twitter.

WadeBarrett: _So my fiancée is insisting on a prenup due to the response my engagement has gotten from so many of my fans._

WadeBarrett: _If you cannot accept the woman I choose to marry, then you can unfollow me. Should I hear anymore abuse towards her, you will be blocked._

WadeBarrett: _This goes for anyone, including some of you that I have followed. This is your final warning._

Heather saw the tweets and shook her head in amusement. "Stu, you do know this won't really stop them, don't you?" He gave her a crooked grin as he hugged her again.

"It's a start," he replied. "Besides, there's always interviews and the media tours when we go on the road. She laughed as the two finally walked back into the living room where Drew was feeding the baby.

Once he was done, Drew handed his daughter to Stu. A small grimace crossed Andrea's tiny face right before she decided to spit up all over her godfather. Heather looked at Stu and grinned as she gave him a towel.

"Well better out than in I always say." Stu shook his head and handed the baby to Heather, who sat on the sofa and gently tickled the baby. He shook his head as Andrea started cooing and smiling at her godmother, who looked over and grinned at him as he stripped off his shirt and tossed it in the hamper before grabbing a clean one from the dryer.

"I'm starting to believe that my own goddaughter doesn't like me very much." Drew snickered and clapped a hand on Stu's shoulder.

"Me daughter is just showing that she has good taste." Stu scowled and shook his head.

"Oh, piss off, Galloway."


	26. Chapter 25

_This chapter was written by me. I wanted to have some fun and live out my dream of being a WWE Superstar for one moment. While this story is fiction, one element is true. Back in 2004, I did try out for Ring of Honor and CM Punk was the head trainer. It was one of the most challenging things I have ever done, and sadly I did not make the cut to be in his class. Getting into a wrestling school such as ROH and even starting your career once you complete training is one of the hardest things you will ever do. While I never got to live my dream between the ropes, I am still a student of the game and will always be. -Michelle_

A few more weeks had past and Thanksgiving was quickly approaching. As always, the WWE had their annual Survivor Series PPV the weekend before people across the country feasted on the traditional turkey dinner and passed out a few hours later only to wake up at 2am to go out for the massive Black Friday sales. Due to these statistics, Heather decided to stay in Florida in order to prep the food her friends and fiancée would feast upon in a few days and to complete her end of semester papers and projects. She also volunteered to watch Andrea so Michelle could spend the weekend with Drew and catch up with all her friends in the WWE. It had been almost two months since anyone had really seen her and this was the redhead's coming out weekend. She had lost all her baby weight and was back into the size clothes that she had not worn since she was 16.

Michelle spent the Survivor Series PPV backstage catching up with all the divas she and Heather had become quite close to, including Victoria Crawford, Nattie Neidhart and Milena Roucka, while Drew was doing a photo shoot and showering having just completed his match . The girls were all gathered around her, cooing over the latest string of baby photos being passed around.

"Oh my god Michelle, could Andrea get any more precious?" Victoria squealed as she held up the photo of the baby in her Scottish onesie. Michelle laughed at the memory.

"Yea, Drew wasn't too thrilled with Stu and Heather when they bought that 'Made In America with Scottish Ingredients' bodysuit. I thought it was hilarious and I make sure she is wearing it when it's Drew's turn to do the nightly feedings!"

"Well personally, I think she should be wearing a little kilt with that onesie." The girls all turned around and Michelle squealed as she jumped into the arms of a man she had not seen in a long time.

"Punkers! I have missed your smiling face. How are you?" Phil Brooks smiled and ruffled Michelle's hair.

"I'm doing great kiddo, I might smell a little funky, but that's because I just got done kicking Cena's ass."

"I heard that Brooks!"

"Yea, yea John-Boy." Phil shook his head and turned to Michelle. "Kiddo, can I talk to you alone for a few minutes?"

"Sure Phil. Girls, can you excuse me for a few minutes?" The girls all smiled and nodded their heads. "Oh and make sure you all tell me what photos you want copies of so I can get them made tomorrow morning in Dayton." The girls all shook their heads in acknowledgement and Michelle followed Phil into his private locker room. "So what did you need to talk to me about?"

Phil shut the door and turned to the red head. "Have a seat Michelle." Getting a little nervous, Michelle sat down on the bench and the WWE champion took a seat next to her. "Has Drew told you anything about what is coming up?" Michelle shook her head.

"No. I try not to find out any upcoming storylines from him unless I need to be worried he is going to be in a very dangerous match."

"Well, Drew is going to be in a pretty extreme match next month." Michelle raised her eyebrow in confusion. "He is going to challenge me for the WWE title in a TLC match." Michelle grabbed Phil's shoulders to prevent herself from falling off the bench.

"You mean to tell me Drew is finally going to go over?!" Phil smiled and Michelle gave him a tight hug, not caring that his body was covered in a sheen of sweat.

"Whoa whoa whoa kiddo, calm down. I know you are happy but we got a major problem." Michelle's smile disappeared, thinking Phil was not going to pass the torch to the 27 year old. "Now before you start thinking anything bad, I need your help. You the problem is that no matter what I have done these past few months, I am still getting cheered like no tomorrow." Michelle chuckled.

"Yea Phil, it is almost as bad as the time Taker attempted to go heel during the American Bad Ass days. 10 to 1 you could throw a pile of flaming shit into the crowd and the fans will still eat it up." Phil could not help but burst out laughing.

"You are probably right. I need to find a way to make myself a full-fledge heel and I think you would be the key to do that."

"How can I help?"

"What is the one thing the WWE Universe would never forgive a man for?" Michelle looked up and smiled.

"Attacking a woman."

"Exactly, would you be willing to help me out tomorrow night at Raw?" Michelle looked at the WWE Champ with sad eyes.

"Phil, I would love to but I cannot take a back bump. I don't know how I can help." Phil tilted Michelle's chin up.

"I know about the back problems you have because of the poor training you received. I still regret to this day that I did not let you into my ROH training class all those years ago. Maybe you would not have the back problems you have now. You don't have to take a GTS, but would you be willing to take the Anaconda Vice?" Michelle smiled.

"Sure, I can take a submission hold with no problem! But how is this going to work?"

"Well I am on last tomorrow night so I was going to cut a promo and have you catch my eye. I am going to do a worked shoot on you, so I can't tell you what I am going to say, but it should be enough to get raw emotion from you and cause you to slap me. After you do, I will put you in the Anaconda Vice and Drew will come out."

"Does Drew know about this?"

"He knows I am going to cut a promo that will make him challenge me for the belt, but he does not know what I am going to say or do and I would like to keep the element of surprise." Michelle smiled and gave the man a quick hug as she stood up to leave.

"You secret is safe with me, I won't tell Drew. We will practice tomorrow and I guarantee by the time the show ends tomorrow night you will be the most hated man in the WWE." Phil smiled and watched as Michelle left to join her boyfriend and head to the next town.

The next day, Heather was heading to school after dropping Andrea off at her daycare. Pulling into the parking lot, she smiled as she saw Stu's name flash onto the screen. "Good morning Mr. Sole Survivor. I hope this means you will be getting a title shot soon."

"Ah sweetheart, there is nothing better than hearing your voice in the morning when I wake up. Yes, they are going to announce tonight that I will be the number one contender to the World Heavyweight Championship and I believe I am going to have a ladder match as Phil will be getting the TLC match for the second year in a row."

"That is great news and a perfect way to end the year. Well that and becoming my husband." Stu chuckled into the phone.

"Ah, how I miss your cheek and holding you close to me. It is so bloody cold up here, I wish I was back home with you in the warm sunshine."

"Well you will be home in two days and you can soak up the sun then, among other things."

"Behave sweetheart, I wouldn't want to have to punish you as soon as I get home." Heather rolled her eyes and bit her lip.

"Promises, promises, but I have to get going. My class starts in five minutes and I have to go over my notes before my exam. I will talk to you after Raw." Stu gave his love and the couple hung up as Heather headed into the classroom.

A few hours later, Heather was curled up on the couch tuning into Raw with the baby monitor next to her in case Andrea woke up. She couldn't help but laugh as she watched Heath once again make an ass out of himself before getting knocked out by Stu with his brand new Souvenir elbow smash. She licked her lips as she watched her fiancée's lips curl into a smirk as he mouthed to the camera he was coming after the World Heavyweight Title. The newly sprouted facial hair suited him and she decided to send him a naughty text informing him of what his actions tonight were doing to her. Looking up she watched as CM Punk was walking to the ring, Paul Heyman at his side. She laughed as she saw Michelle stand in the front row holding a sign that said 'McIntyre for WWE Champ. '

"Well now that I got rid of the thorn in my side that is John Cena once and for all, it is now time for me to move on to bigger and better things. I just got one question for all you pathetic morons. Who do you think should challenge the Best in the World next for my WWE championship?" A faint chorus of "McIntyre, McIntyre" started to explode in the arena and Punk looked behind him to see Michelle standing with the poster and a smile on her face. "Well what do we have here?" he asked as he rolled out of the ring, Heyman not too far behind him, grabbing another microphone.

"Ladies and gentlemen we have a special guest at ringside tonight. It is the girlfriend of Drew McIntyre, Michelle Taylor." Fans applauded as Punk acted like a gentleman and helped Michelle over the barrier into the ring. "Now not many of you know this but two months ago, Michelle gave birth to her first child with Drew. Doesn't she look amazing?" Punk twirled her around showing off her brand new Pride of Scotland Mini Kilt, purple corset top and jean jacket. "Then again what woman would not be working out as much as Michelle when her boyfriend is always on the road and satisfying his needs in other ways." An evil smirk appeared on Punk's face as Michelle withdrew her hand from his and grabbed the microphone.

"That's a good point Paul. Michelle, answer me this, why are you still with McIntyre? I mean, you can't believe it will last with him. If you gave him a daughter, and he still hasn't given you a ring, that should be a clue. So I am going to ask you this nice and slowly since you obviously need me to. What makes you think your baby's father is good enough to attempt to take this from me?" As Punk raised the title high in the air, Michelle responded by slapping him across the face.

"You want to know why Punk? You really want to know? Drew might not be the best in the world as you claim to be, but he is a better man than you and he will certainly be a better WWE champion than you once he gets his shot at TLC." Punk smiled as he rubbed his stinging cheek.

"Well little girl, your boyfriend won't last with me in a TLC match just like you couldn't last in your tryout when I was head trainer in Ring of Honor." From there, Phil dropped his microphone and pulled Michelle to the mat and slapped the Anaconda Vice on her with Heyman screaming over him. Michelle struggled for over ninety seconds before she appeared to have passed out. An eruption came from the arena as Drew ran down to the ring carrying a steal chair as Punk and Heyman ran out of the ring and up the aisle. The pair laughed as Drew cradled his girlfriend's head, begging her to wake up. The show went off the air as Drew carried her up the aisle to the back.

Once backstage, Michelle hopped out of Drew's arms and run over to Punk giving him a huge hug. "I can't believe we did it! Did you hear the crowd's reaction! Congratulations Phil, we made you a full-fledged heel!" Phil picked Michelle up and twirled her around, but stopped as he saw the angry expression of the Scotsman's face.

"You mean to tell me that whole thing was a work and no one had the decency to let me know what was going to happen!" He screamed as Michelle walked over and cupped his cheek.

"Baby we needed it to be believable and really wanted to make you look good." Drew's face got redder and redder as he grabbed Michelle's arm and dragged her back to his locker room. Pushing her inside, Michelle watched as Drew paced back and forth in an attempt to keep his temper in check. "I'm sorry, I just wanted to help you and Phil look good for TLC." Drew just shook his head

"I have told you before, you have no business in the ring Michelle. I don't need my girlfriend to make me look good! What the hell were you thinking? We have a baby at home, and you are getting in the ring? Did you ever stop and think that maybe you could have really gotten hurt?" Michelle only stood silent, letting his words sink in. Drew ran his fingers through his hair. "Look, I'm going to take a shower. When I get out we will go back to the hotel and talk." Drew gathered his things and headed to the shower. She waited a few minutes to let the water run before she gathered her purse and headed out the door. She was supposed to hang out with Tori, Milena, and Nattie after the show for some drinks and she would be damned if Drew stopped her from having a girls night out.

After fifteen minutes, Drew came out dressed in jeans and a long sleeve shirt, his hair down. Looking around he saw that Michelle was gone. Kicking the locker, he gathered his things and headed out. "Stu, have you seen Michelle?"

"Yea mate she went out with some of the Divas to have a few cocktails. She told me to tell you she would be back in a few hours." Cursing quietly Drew started to pace again. "Look Drew, remember when I told you to read those books a few months ago?"

"Aye, I had to wank off to quite a few chapters."

"Well perhaps you should put that book to good use tonight." Drew gave a sly smile to his friend as the duo walked to their rental and drove back to the hotel.

Michelle was having a blast at the local bar having drinks and hanging with her friends. She ignored all the phone calls from Drew, but took the call from Heather who was currently screaming at her for her actions in the ring that night. "Heather, calm down I'm fine. Phil protected me. I'm sorry I didn't tell anyone but we did not want to risk this getting onto the dirt sheets."

"I swear the next time you do something this stupid without telling me I will knock you upside your head into next week." Michelle laughed as she saw Paul Levesque approaching her. Putting her cell onto speakerphone, she placed it on the table as she hugged the Executive Vice President of Talent and Live Events.

"Michelle, I know you are out tonight to spend time with your friends but I am going to make this short and sweet. What you did this evening had to be some of the best acting I have seen in a long time. I know right now you are working in a hotel but I have an offer I do not think you will refuse. I hold in my hands a contract for you to work in the WWE from now until TLC to be in Drew's corner. I will pay you $15,000 for the next month that you appear at live events and on television. Additionally, I have spoken to the talent, and they all agree we need someone to handle our travel, so I have in my other hand an offer for you to be the brand new travel coordinator for the entire roster. I will pay you $75,000 per year and as the department grows, I will make you the Director of Travel Coordination with a raise. And don't worry about Andrea, you know we have a day-care that is available for all our employees when we are on the road. So what do you say, do we have a deal?" Michelle looked at the out-stretched hand of the Cerebral Assassin.

"Michelle if you do not take that deal, I will personally kick your ass as soon as you get home! This has been your dream ever since you were a child! Take the offer!" Heather screamed while the divas all were chanting "Yes."

"Paul, I will need to work at the hotel until they find my replacement but you got yourself a new employee." The bar erupted in applause as Michelle signed her contracts and the girls taking numerous photos to commemorate this special occasion.

An hour later Michelle was in the elevator heading up to her room, holding her copies of her contract in her hands. She knew Drew was going to be mad at her for not staying in the locker room, but she was glad she listened to her gut and went out. She prayed that the exciting news she had to share with her boyfriend would wash away any anger. Entering her room, her eyes widened as she saw Drew sitting on a chair, shirtless, his hair down, and wearing his worn jeans low on his hips. Seeing the stack of novels on the bedside table, she knew he was about to go Fifty Shades on her ass.

Hours later and much to Stu's happiness in the room next door, Michelle was worn out and fast asleep in a blissful slumber. Drew smiled as he kissed her forehead and went to put on his jeans as he grabbed his phone and key card to get a soda. When he reached the lobby, he pulled out his phone and dialed Michelle's father's number.

"Drew, is everything ok? Did Michelle get hurt tonight?"

"No, Mr. Taylor everything is fine. Michelle did not get hurt at all and she is fast asleep. But I do need to know if it is possible for us to sit down and have lunch together alone next month when we are in Philadelphia for the holidays?"

"Yea, sure Drew. We can go out Friday afternoon before you head to Wilkes-Barre while Michelle and Andrea are at her mother's. Although, I think I have a pretty good idea about what you want to talk to me about." Drew smiled as he listened to Steve talk, patting his pocket to make sure the small box he placed in there earlier was still there.


	27. Chapter 26

**CHAPTER 26**

_To all our readers. We are so sorry for the delay in writing this chapter. I left my old job and went to a new hotel where the work is much harder and I have been working massive amounts of overtime, sometimes over 60 hours a week. But I never stopped outlining what was going to happen. Finally after months of waiting, we offer you guys the latest installment of Neighbors. I also took some of what happened at the real 2012 TLC PPV and applied to our story. We hope it was worth the wait. As always, feedback is appreciated. –Michelle_

Time passed quickly and soon both couples were up in the Northeastern section of the United States to not only preparing for the TLC PPV in Brooklyn, NY, but to also celebrate Hanukah with Michelle's family. Although Andrea was a little over three months old, it did not take much for Steve nor Anita Taylor to spoil their first grandchild. As Stu and Heather helped Michelle pack their rental with their suitcases and Andrea's gifts, Drew lagged behind and assisted Steve with changing the baby's diaper.

"I swear my granddaughter is the perfect blend of you and Michelle," Steve said as he looked into Andrea's blue eyes.

"Aye, but between you and me, I think she takes after Michelle, especially when she screams." The two laughed as Drew placed his daughter into her car seat.

"Drew, you can cut the small talk. I know there is something is on your mind. So quit stalling and come out with it." Drew gulped.

"Well…um…Mr. Taylor, you know how much I love your daughter and how much she means to me. So…." Steve smiled and put his arm around the Scotsman's shoulder.

"Drew, you don't even have to ask me. Anyone can see how much you love Michelle and how much she means to you. You have my blessing."

Breathing a sigh of relief, Drew shook Steve's hand. "Thank you so much sir, you've made me the happiest man alive."

Putting his arm around the Scotsman's shoulder, Steve smiled.

"Drew, I have watched you for nearly a year and see how well you treat Michelle and my first granddaughter. While I wished marriage occurred before you two started having kids, I wouldn't change anything that has happened. I look forward to calling you my son-in-law. Welcome to the family."

Smiling the two pulled each other into a hug, which was interrupted the flash of a camera.

"I didn't want to interrupt this Kodak moment but I couldn't help taking a photo of the two most important men in my life."

'C'mere you." Drew smiled as he pulled his girlfriend into his arms, kissing her deeply.

"Now isn't this sweet," Heather said as she walked into the room.

"Yes, sweetheart, sweet enough to give you cavities," Stu smirked as he wrapped his arm around the brunette. "If you two are done snogging in front of Taylor's father, might I suggest we start heading to New York?"

"Good idea Stu, Heather and I got plans anyway."

"And what pray tell are those plans, Taylor?"

"Simple, Stu. While you and Drew spend time bonding with your goddaughter, Heather and I are going shopping, out to eat, and catching Wicked on Broadway."

Turning to his bride-to-be, Stu looked at her with shock. "Sweetheart, you could have told me I was babysitting tonight."

Running her hand down his bearded cheek, she smiled. "But Stu, you never asked. So where would the fun in that be?" Laughing Stu pulled her close and kissed thoroughly, informing her non-verbally that she would pay for cheek later.

After a peaceful ride, thanks to Andrea sleeping throughout its length, the two couples pulled into the DoubleTree Suites by Hilton Hotel Times Square where they would be sharing a two bedroom suite. Being a future World Champion for the first time in less than 24 hours, Drew splurged to make sure they got a room on the top floor. The girls dropped off their bags and headed out to Fifth Ave to get outfits for the PPV before heading to Broadway to see their play while the boys tended to Andrea. Hours later, the girls returned to the suite with bags in tow only to find Stu and Drew asleep on the sofa, covered in dirty clothes and bottles on the floor while Andrea smiled from her port-a-crib.

"No offense Michelle but I don't know who is the bigger pig, your daughter or our men."

Laughing, Michelle and Heather cleaned up the mess, but not before tweeting a few photos of the boys on Twitter and then put a blanket around them before retiring to their respective bedrooms to get a good night's sleep. Luckily for them, Stu and Drew woke up a short time later and came back to bed with their respective lovers, only to be disrupted three times during the night to feed or change Andrea.

TLC has been known to be a nail biter for any WWE fan in attendance or watching on PPV. For Heather and Michelle, it was a momentous night. Although Stu did not win the World Heavyweight Championship in his ladder match, due to the interference of The Shield, he was informed by HHH and Stephanie that due to his ability to make Jonathan Good, Colby Lopez and Joe Anoa'i look so strong, as well as taking over the role of locker-room leader from Taker, he was going to win the 2013 Royal Rumble and capture the WHC at WrestleMania 29.

As for Drew's match, it was back and forth for several minutes. While the old-school fans continued to cheer for the self-proclaimed 'Best in the World,' 60% of the audience was hoping Drew would finally defeat Paul Heyman's #1 guy. The last few minutes were especially climatic. Drew was on the floor, slightly dazed from a stiff chair shot to the back from Punk. Michelle was pounding the canvas, willing the crowd to get behind her boyfriend. Noticing Punk was starting to climb the ladder to continue his reign as WWE Champion for the 392th day, Michelle decided to take matters into her own hands. Sliding into the ring, she stood behind the ladder as Punk got closer and closer to the belt. Realizing something was about to happen, Heyman tried to get into the ring, but was stopped by Drew holding his legs, as he pulled himself up and delivered a thunderous clothesline to the Walrus. Hearing the commotion, Punk looked over to his right and saw Drew waving at him. Gulping, Punk turned and looked behind him, only to see his former wannabe student blow him a kiss before lifting up the ladder, causing him to fall into a pile of tables. Straightening up the ladder, the redhead motioned for Drew to hurry and together they climbed the ladder. Michelle had tears in her eyes as finally The Chosen One captured the most coveted prize in the company. Looking from the title to his girlfriend, Drew sealed his victory with a kiss to the love of his life as TLC went off the air.

As the couple came backstage, they were greeted by the ceremonial champagne shower, orchestrated by Stu, Ste and Heath. The entire locker-room cheered Drew on as his name plate was screwed onto the Spinner belt.

"I really hope they get rid of this belt soon. I love being the champion, but I can't stand this belt." Paul Levesque laughed.

"I know how you feel Galloway. The new title should be completed and ready to debut after the Royal Rumble."

"Great, just in time for Dwayne to return." The VP of Talent turned to the new Champion.

"Don't worry Drew, I spoke to him. He sees that you are the future and is going to do the right thing so he can set up his rematch with Cena. You should be holding the title until February and then we will put it back on you after Mania. It just means you will be heel for a little bit. Wait a second, you'll be facing Cena, so you will still be face." The entire locker-room laughed as Drew stood up with a smirk on his face before escorting Michelle back to his dressing room so they could get changed and take some new publicity photos.

A few weeks later, everyone gathered at Heather and Stu's apartment to finish preparations for Christmas. The girls laughed as the boys lugged in the 7 ½ foot tree into the apartment. As Michelle and Anne trimmed the tree, Heather was finishing up the prep work for her annual holiday feast.

"Ok. I'm calling China Palace. Who wants what?" the brunette said, wiping her hands on a dishtowel. Drew looked up from the television.

"Wait a sec. Last year you cooked Christmas Eve dinner, why aren't you doing that this year?" The next thing Drew saw was the aforementioned dishtowel flying at his head.

"Andrew," she said in a deceptively sweet voice, "I am tired, cranky, and still have to put together the desserts. I am not cooking anything else to feed your greedy ass. We're having Chinese, so what the fuck do you want from China Palace?"

"Make mine a Shrimp Egg Foo Young." Heather nodded and turned to her cousin, Ste, and Michelle.

"Stu, Michelle, I know yours. Beef and broccoli for Anne…" Ste gave his order and Heather quickly placed the order before perching herself in her favorite seat, better known as Stu's lap.

The six friends had an enjoyable Christmas Eve. Heather and Michelle were able to get Ste and Anne under the mistletoe where they shared their first kiss. The tension was so thick between the pair that the best friends decided to alleviate the problem and play matchmaker. Luckily, Heather's cousin and the Irishman didn't mind so a new couple was formed.

However, the highlight of the night was Stu holding his goddaughter in his lap and reading to her "Goodnight Moon." The only reason it wasn't "T'was the Night before Christmas" was because no one had a copy of the children's classic. Heather couldn't help but to record Stu reading to Andrea and posting it onto YouTube. Michelle took a copy of the video and posted it on her page as well as with a side note which read:

_Who knew that the leader of the Barrett Barrage wasn't really a Grinch?_

She tweeted the link to her Twitter account and within five minutes, hundreds of her followers watched it and left comments on her Twitter and YouTube pages.

"You just had to do that didn't you Taylor?"

"Stu, honey" Heather turned and cupped his cheek. "It could have been worse. We could have sent it to corporate so it could be your latest Outside the Ring." She got up to clean up, but not before Stu swatted her backside. Michelle and Drew laughed as they prepared to give Andrea her bath before putting her to bed.

"Guys, why don't you let me and Stu give our goddaughter a bath so you two can have some alone time and relax?" Heather suggested. Michelle and Drew nodded and proceeded to head to the guest bedroom, but not before Drew turned around and gave a quick wink to his former tag-team partner and fiancée before shutting the bedroom door.

A few hours later, as children around the world eagerly waited for Santa to deliver their toys under the tree, the Bennett/Carey household was slowly beginning to wake up with the cries of a three month old infant.

"Taylor, Galloway, we love our goddaughter to death, but could you please shut her up? It is too bloody early for this racket!"

"Bite me Bennett!" Michelle yelled as she rolled over. "Drew, baby, can you please check on Andrea? I think she needs her diaper changed." The only response she got was her boyfriend's light snoring as he rolled over to face the wall. "Figures," Michelle thought to herself as she got out of bed. "The one night I thought he would help, he decides to sleep like the dead!" As she wandered into the living room, she turned on the lights and bent down to pick up Andrea from the portable crib. "Ok monkey, let's get your diaper changed."

As she placed her daughter onto the makeshift changing table, Michelle took a good look at Andrea's face. Noticing that the infant was smiling, her eyes wandered down and then widened when she saw what her daughter was dressed in; an onesie that had in bold lettering:

_Dear Santa,_

_ All I want for my first Christmas is for my Mummy and Daddy to get married. Please make my wish come true._

Michelle quickly turned around to see her 6'5" Scottish boyfriend down on one knee, a ring box in one hand and a tape recorder in the other, a sheepish smile adorning his face.

"You dirty sneak." Drew laughed.

"Well my love, I had to get you out of bed some way so I could get this out of its hiding place." He placed the recorder on the floor and gently took Michelle's left hand.

"Michelle, there is not a woman on the face of this planet that makes me feel the way you do. After Taryn, I thought I was going to spend the rest of my life alone. But then you came into my life, first as a fan, then a friend, then my lover. And last, but certainly not least, the mother of my child. Only one thing is missing in this picture and that is being able to call you my wife. So Michelle, I'm down on my knee asking you, Will you marry me?"

Tears filled the redhead's eyes as looked down at the man she loved more than life itself. "Yes Andrew Galloway, yes I will marry you."

Tears fell down the Scotsman's face as he stood and embraced his fiancée in a passionate and soul stealing kiss. The "Yes" chants erupted in the apartment as Drew opened the box and slid a one carat Tiffany Novo diamond with blue diamonds around it in a pave setting onto her ring finger.

"Thank you my dear for giving me the best Christmas present ever!" He kissed her again while Heather grabbed both Michelle and Drew's phones to snap quick pictures and tweet: "Our daughter's Christmas wish came true, we're getting married!"


End file.
